<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trust Me by SissyFanfiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505114">Trust Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SissyFanfiction/pseuds/SissyFanfiction'>SissyFanfiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Cavill - Fandom, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Geralt of Rivia - Freeform, Henry Cavill - Freeform, Joey Batey - Freeform, The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, Witcher Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Witcher Jaskier | Dandelion, anya chalotra - Freeform, freya allan - Freeform, henry cavill fanfiction, henry cavill fic, yennefer of vengeberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>81,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SissyFanfiction/pseuds/SissyFanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia had been working hard to get to where she is now . She was hired for every kind of photo-shoot . Either that was personal ,  travel magazines and even movies . She had her life figured out . That's until she gets hired as the photography director in The Witcher.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was getting my suitcase ready when I heard my mum calling me with a not so happy tone in her voice.<br/>"Mia! You're leaving again ?" she yelled, her voice almost a scream.<br/>"Great, here we go again " was all I could think about but didn't answer her as I was in a hurry to get my stuff ready and leave for the airport.</p><p>I was hired for the photography of a new show that would be in production soon, "The Witcher" it was called. But obviously I knew the plot because I had read the books when I was young and played the games non stop.</p><p>The production had already paid for all the flights included so I couldn't miss the flight, and especially not because of my mum's tantrum. I had been working my ass off for the past 5 years to be where I am now and I really didn't want her to ruin it for me.</p><p>That's when she bolted into my room, her face red with anger.<br/>"Can't you hear me talking to you ?" She demanded.<br/>"I can, but I really don't have the time for a conversation right now as I have a flight to catch " I was trying to remain calm.<br/>"You always do this, how long is it gonna be this time ?" She says calmer now but I could see she was still upset.</p><p>I was a photographer and many times I was either hired for movies, tv-series, or from magazines. It is true I didn't spend much time at home as I was always at someplace different for work. I knew it saddened her not to have me around, but she didn't understand that I needed this. Not only did I love what I was doing but also being always focused at work gave me the chance to not think of anything else.</p><p>
  <em>Because when I ended up thinking of something else rather than work bad things tend to happen.</em>
</p><p><br/>I sigh, "I don't know, 9 months? A year? It's hard to say " I replied as I was zipping my suitcase shut.<br/>"So we're just a hotel to you aren't we? Just come back for 2 -3 months, have nothing to pay, always have food on your table, and then just leave again. Thanks for using us". She sounded angry and disappointed at me.</p><p>But as soon as I heard that something inside me snapped.<br/>"First of all, the hotel? Really? Every time I've been telling to I want to move out and have my own life you make me feel so shit about it because you keep making me think that you can't live without me around. So I stay around for you. Secondly, I have nothing to pay? Don't I keep helping financially when you need me to? How many times have you asked me to pay for something because you couldn't at that time? Did I ever complain? No, because I appreciate all the shit you do for me. And lastly, I do something that I love, you should be proud of me not making me feel like the worst daughter every time that I leave " I was angry and about to break down but I kept it together. I didn't want to feel like that again.</p><p>My mum didn't say anything to that.<br/>"I just want you to be proud of me" I sighed as I took my suitcase, laptop, and camera bag and left the house. I called an uber as there wasn't a point of taking my car to the airport.</p><p><br/>After about an hour I was at the airport and had already checked in.</p><p>I paid some extra money to get to first-class because let's face it, life is better when you're in first class.<br/>I boarded the plane and got to my way too comfortable leather seat. And started drinking my champagne.</p><p>2 and a half hours later I landed in Hungary.<br/>It was so sunny and hot, unlike the UK. It reminded me of my home back in Greece.<br/>The hot air hitting my face as soon as I stepped off the plane, the visible sun, and the clear skies were some of the things that I missed most about home.<br/>The rest of the memories started coming back so I pushed them aside.</p><p>I got out of the airport and called an uber and gave the man the address of the production studio. It wasn't long after that I was finally there.</p><p>I got to the entrance and I got greeted by two square-built, middle-aged guards. One was brunette but the other was bald.<br/>"Name and reason for visiting " the bald one addressed me without even looking at me, quite bluntly but in a clear Hungarian accent.</p><p>"Mia Wall, the photography director of the series " I say as I show them my ID.<br/>They quickly checked their computer to confirm what I was saying and they gave me a lanyard letting everyone know that I'm a member of staff<br/>so that they would let me in.</p><p>As soon as I crossed the gates I took a deep breath.<br/>"Let's do this "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The area seemed like a giant parking lot, there were trailers all around, each for a member of the staff.</p><p>They all had names on them so you could easily find yours.<br/>After some time I found my trailer. I remembered the emails Lauren, the show's main executive producers had sent me. She told me that trailer would be unlocked until I came and got my key from her.</p><p>So I got in and put my bags in a corner. The trailer was quite small, but it had everything it needed to have. Restroom, kitchen, bedroom, a dining table, and even a small living room with a sofa and a small TV on the wall.</p><p>I wasted no time and headed to the studio to meet Lauren and the rest of the staff .</p><p>I get in the studio and I'm amazed at how great work they've already done. </p><p>"Mia!" I hear a woman's voice calling at me excitedly. I turn and see Lauren.</p><p>"Hey, Lauren" I say smiling. She comes to hug me. I wasn't really fond of hugs, or any type of touching, to be honest but I didn't want to be rude, so I hugged her back.</p><p>"How was your flight? Did you find the studio easily ?" The care in her voice was obvious.<br/>" The flight was great, and yes I did find the studio really easy, you're good at giving directions " I couldn't help but chuckle.<br/>" I'm glad, now come let me meet you to everyone " I swear she might have been more excited than I was.<br/>I nod and follow her.</p><p>After about 45 minutes she greeted me to every single one of the staff and explained how she wanted everything done.</p><p>"Okay, I will have to leave you now as we have the script reading with the actors, but feel free to wander around. Tomorrow you will have the chance to meet them as well. Also, we will start shooting tomorrow, nothing too much, just to get the grasp of it really, so you can start working from tomorrow " she was looking at her clock and smiling the whole time, she then embraces me in a hug again, which I returned.<br/>"Awesome, I will see you tomorrow then, " I say smiling back at her.<br/>"We start at 8 o'clock sharp ".</p><p>And with that, she left and I did as she said.<br/>I wandered around the studio trying to see where everything is and trying not to get lost.<br/>After some time I felt pretty comfortable with my surroundings so I headed back to my trailer, organizing my clothes and preparing my gear for tomorrow.</p><p>After everything was set I changed to my velvety burgundy pajamas and went to brush my teeth before heading to bed.</p><p>I had a look at myself in the mirror. My long red hair was tied in a ponytail, the bags under my hazel eyes were clearly visible from the tiredness. I hadn't put makeup in over 2 years, and all of the exhaustion was visible, but honestly, I could not care less.</p><p>I let out a big sigh and untied my hair knowing that if slept with it tied I would regret it in the morning.<br/>I decided to check my Instagram before going to bed. my business profile had tons of messages, most of them saying how good photos I was taking, and others wanting a collaboration. While my personal account was quieter. Only a couple of memes my best friend Steph sent me. After I quickly replied to everyone I tucked myself to the bed and closed my eyes.</p><p>"Tomorrow is going to be a big day ".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>I was sitting on the sofa, the laptop was playing Lord of the Rings: The two towers extended. Then he comes in with the dinner and dessert for later. He kisses my forehead, sits down next to me, and then looks at me. "You know you'll never be enough right? I'm only staying with you because there's no one else, you're so easily replaceable ". With a visible grin on his face, he starts laughing maniacally. I looked at him in disbelief and I noticed that I couldn't breathe. Until everything turns black. I can't see a thing, I was scared but I could feel that someone or something was behind me so I started running, but I couldn't move. I kept trying and trying until I feel them behind me.</em><br/><em>"You'll never escape us " they whisper in my</em> ear.</p><p>✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧</p><p>And after that I woke up panting, trying to catch my breath. That's how it always happened, for the last 3 years. The nightmares were always different but ended up in the same way.</p><p>They would start with memories I loved and they would always have a dark turn. And it ended up with me trying to escape them but being unable to.</p><p>As soon as I was able to calm myself down I checked the time. 3 am.<br/><em>Wow, I managed to sleep 4 hours tonight, that's something.</em></p><p>Because of the nightmares, I haven't had a good night's sleep in ages, I always managed to get 2 to 3 hours of sleep each night. I was used to it by now but that didn't make it any less annoying.</p><p>I got to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.<br/>A girl with severe bedhead and tired panda eyes on pale skin looked back.<br/><em>You look like shit.</em><br/>After I had enough of looking at my exhausted face in the mirror I proceeded to take my antidepressants and my contraceptives. I didn't have any sexual relationships but they were really helping with my periods.</p><p>I've been on antidepressants for about 2 and a half years now, but I have told no one but my best friend Steph, they would all look at me differently, especially my mum. She didn't really understand mental health.<br/>I go to the kitchen and see if there is anything to eat, but of course, the fridge is empty.<br/><em>You idiot, you should have gone shopping</em>. I think to myself, but then I remember that I saw a 24-hour store not far from here.</p><p>So I put on my hoodie, jeans, and Dr. Martens and headed out.<br/>Fortunately, it was not that cold so I decided to take my time walking there and enjoy the landscape, examining everything that I could photograph in the morning.</p><p>Short alleyways filled with all the kind of flowers you could dream.<br/>As I was walking through them I noticed a pattern.<br/>One alley was filled with just white flowers, the other with red, orange, blue. They would look amazing during sunset and when they're filled with people.<br/>Small coffee shops and antique stores all over.</p><p>I got to the store and buy all the necessary things like milk, flour, eggs, fruits, and vegetables. That should do for a week.<br/>I paid and headed back to the studio. I had also bought some fruit bars, I ate one on my way back, I didn't really eat much, the antidepressants made me lose appetite, which I was happy for because in the last 2 years I had lost over 15 kgs.</p><p>I got back and saw that the time was 5:30, so I decided to sit on my laptop for a while processing all the orders I had and shipping them.</p><p>At around 6:30 I did my usual workout and went to take a shower after.</p><p>I dried my hair and picked my most comfortable jeans and my favorite iron maiden shirt, grabbed my gear, and headed to the inside studio. I must admit the gear weighed a ton but is developed some muscle over the years.</p><p>It was 7:30 at the time so that gave me enough time to prepare everything.<br/>As soon as I finished I cracked my knuckles and back in satisfaction.</p><p>"Oh my god, are you okay? Are you 60 or something ?" Someone says laughing behind me.</p><p>I turn around and see a young man, he looked no older than 25, but I could be wrong because I was always bad with guessing someone's age, he had black hair and a cheeky smile.<br/>I smile back "yes actually, I'm just trapped in a 23-year-old's body" I couldn't help but laugh at his remark.<br/>I must admit he seemed rather friendly.<br/>He laughs back and offers his hand on a handshake "I'm Joey, and you must be Mia, our photographer " he now has his attention at my gear.</p><p>I shake his hand in return and nod "yup that's me " a smile forming on my face.<br/>"You're one of the actors right ?" I raise my brows in confusion as I didn't remember meeting him yesterday.<br/>"That's right, I'll be playing Jaskier, have you met anyone else yet ?" He asked.<br/>"No, you're the first " I shook my head in disagreement.<br/>"Oh no, you should meet them all, come with me " he slung an arm around my shoulder, leaving me no time to object.</p><p>I followed him and he met me to as many people as he could find, I met the two main protagonists of the show Anya and Freya. They were so friendly and they both hugged me saying it was nice to meet me,<em> man, what's up with everyone here and they're so touchy?</em></p><p>I tried to shake off the uncomfortable feeling and hugged them back trying to not be rude.</p><p>I look at Joey who was huffing in displeasure.<br/>"What's up ?" I ask confused<br/>"Can't find Henry, you need to meet the witcher " he was looking around trying to find him.<br/>I chuckle giving him a reassuring smile "don't worry, I'll meet him sooner or later. But now I need to get back to my stuff cause we start soon" I was checking the time on my phone.</p><p>Joey nods in agreement and hugs me goodbye "see you later kiddo" and with that, we wave goodbye.</p><p>I get back to my stuff and I try to hold as much as I didn't know yet which lenses and rest of the gear I would need.</p><p>Something which obviously was a bad idea.</p><p>Everything started falling and I exclaimed in displeasure.</p><p><em>You nob</em><br/>I say to myself but apparently it was loud enough for someone to hear.</p><p>"I hope that wasn't meant for me " I hear someone chuckling behind me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I hope that wasn't meant for me "</p><p>I turn around and see a man in his costume, white hair which was obviously a wig, black armor, yellow contact lenses, around 6'1, slightly bearded but you could distinguish his chiseled features easily.</p><p>That must be Henry, the witcher Joey told me about.</p><p>I had to lift my head to face him since I was only 5'2. <em>Damn, he definitely looked the part.</em></p><p>"Fuck, did I say that out loud ?" My embarrassment was showing.<br/>"Kinda" he chuckled and then offered his hand. "Henry, the witcher, and you are ?" He said with a wide smile.<br/>I accepted the handshake "Mia, the photographer " I replied.<br/>"Nice to meet you, Mia, do you need some help with that ?" He looked concerned as he was pointing my gear scattered on the floor.</p><p>I hated the thought of someone helping me, I always managed fine by myself.</p><p>"No, thanks, I'll manage " but before I could say anything more Henry had picked up my stuff.<br/>"So where do you want them ?" He had the warmest smile on his face.<br/>"You really don't have to" I was feeling bad, because when you're a photographer for shows or movies you just try to stay out of everyone's way and try to not make their life hard.<br/>He furrowed his eyebrows insisting.<br/>I gave in and pointed to the place I needed to move my stuff, and he moved them gladly.<br/>"Thanks," I say with half a smile<br/>"No problem, please don't be afraid to ask for help next time" he was grinning at me.<br/>"Noted" I was copying his grin.</p><p>Then we hear Lauren shouting for everyone to get in positions.</p><p>"I gotta go, I'll see you later " Henry was waving goodbye.<br/>I waved back and got to work.</p><p>I was happy with myself because half an hour in I had managed to take some really good and advertise worthy photos.</p><p>"Hey, Mia" someone whispers behind me.<br/>I turn around and see Anya waving at me and I got closer to her to see what she wanted.</p><p>"Hey is everything alright ?" I asked.<br/>" Yeah I was just wondering if you wanted some company, I don't film until the day after tomorrow " I could see the hopefulness in her eyes.</p><p>It was weird, all of the people I worked with didn't really want to keep me company and just wanted me out of their way but I didn't want to be rude and just blow a chance to maybe have a friend around here.</p><p>"Yeah sure, I would love that " I gave her a reassuring smile.<br/>And with that, we just started walking around the set for me to find good angles to take photos.</p><p>"Let me know if I'm in your way or something " she looked down in embarrassment.<br/>"You're really not and also it's nice having someone around, all of the other people I worked with acted like I didn't exist, so its a nice change " I admitted.<br/>Her face lit up and she gave me a hug.</p><p>
  <em>I had to start to get used to that around here.</em>
</p><p>We were talking about everything and nothing at the same time.<br/>"So have you watched man of steel ?" She asks out of a sudden.<br/>I looked at her confused " yeah why ?".<br/>She looked at me in disbelief "Henry is superman" she said still in disbelief.<br/>"I knew he reminded me of someone" I chuckled.<br/>"Though I'm more of a marvel fan" I continued as I gave her a <em>sorry</em> look.<br/>"He doesn't need to know " she winked as she chuckled back.<br/>"So do you know that his ex is here as a stunt double for Emma?" Her tone now changed to a gossiping one.<br/>"No, but why do we care ?" I say not really in the mood to dive into gossip, I didn't like it, plus most of the gossip was untrue and made the person look bad.<br/>She huffed "we care cause I saw the way he looked at you earlier and how much he wanted to help you ", she paused for a moment "also she's a bitch, really rude I'm telling you ".</p><p>I couldn't help but chuckle at her remark and proceeded to answer her<br/>"he didn't look at me in any way but a friendly one, you're clearly overthinking this" I was raising my brow at her.</p><p>"Am I? Cause as far as I know friends don't stare for that long" she says as her eyes point to Henry starring at me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I look back to where Anya was pointing and I could indeed see that Henry was starring at me and smiling.</p><p>I decided to shrug it off as I really didn't want to deal with this.<br/>"You're overthinking this " I turn back to Anya as I repeat myself again.</p><p>Before she could say anything more Freya cut us off.<br/>"Hey, you're having fun without me ?" She had a fake offended tone. Both me and Anya chuckled at her remark.</p><p>Freya was so beautiful, she had those luscious golden locks and blue eyes, she was just a year younger than me but already taller. She was the epitome of beauty.</p><p>"We could never " Anya answered sarcastically. Freya chuckled and stuck her tongue out to her. She then turned to me.<br/>"So apparently the witcher is a series of books and games, did you know that ?"<br/>My inner geek was coming out.<br/>"Yes actually, I've read the books and played the games many times ".</p><p>Both Anya and Freya seemed surprised.</p><p>"What?" I was confused.<br/>Freya answered, "nothing it's just weird meeting a gamer girl in person".</p><p>I chuckled and looked back at Henry who was filming the kikimore scene. I was a bit disappointed, to be honest.<br/>The girls both seemed to notice.</p><p>"You seem disappointed, what's up ?" Freya asked in a concerned tone.<br/>"I'm not telling you, you'll laugh ". Shyness started to consume me.<br/>Freya sticks out her pinky "we won't" Anya mimicked her moves and nodded in agreement.</p><p>I huffed "okay, so in the books and games the kikimore is not supposed to be that big, they're supposed to be 4-5 feet max" I looked at the ground trying to hide my embarrassment.</p><p>I could see them trying to hold their laugh and I just raised my eyebrows at them.</p><p>"Her inner gamer is coming out". Freya shouted louder than expected.<br/>As soon as she realized how loud she was she instantly covered her mouth with her hands and looked over at Lauren.<br/>"So sorry" was all she could say to both me and Lauren without breaking into laughter.</p><p>"Okay guys, take 30 minutes break, you're doing amazing " Lauren said shortly after.<br/>Freya run after Lauren, probably to apologize.</p><p>"Who's inner gamer is coming out ?" I hear Henry from behind me say.</p><p>I could see Anya smirking and I gave her the <em>don't even</em> look. But she shrugged it off.<br/>"Mia's" she shrugged her shoulders, obviously proud of herself.<br/>"You game ?" He was surprised like the girls were earlier.<br/>I threw my hands up in disbelief "why is everyone so surprised when I tell them that I like gaming ?"</p><p>Before Henry could reply Anya spoke again.<br/>"She's really disappointed with the kikimore scene," she says brushing off past me and leaving me alone with Henry.<br/>"Disappointed? Why ?" Henry raised his eyebrows in confusion.<br/>I had to explain to him again about how kikimores are not that big and I saw him thinking for a minute before he spoke again.<br/>"You're right actually, the kikimores were not that big in the games, and also really easy to kill" he nodded his head agreeing with me.</p><p>Now it was my turn to raise my eyebrows in confusion.</p><p>"You've played the games ?".<br/>"Yup, I'm a big gamer as well, that's why I wanted to get that part so much" he was clearly proud of himself.</p><p>We were walking around the studio talking about the games we played and him suggesting good spots to take photographs in Hungary. We also walked towards the barn so he could show me Zeus who would be Roach, Geralt's most trusted companion. He was adorable and really cuddly and I couldn't help but start petting him.</p><p>We didn't even realize when the break ended until they had to call us back in.</p><p>I got back to work straight away and I could see Anya coming towards me smirking.</p><p>"You look great together " her voice childish.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You look great together"</p><p>I rolled my eyes on her remark</p><p>"Don't start" I almost begged.<br/>She lifted her hands up in surrender. "Fine I'll not talk about it again" she said zipping her mouth.</p><p>The day went by quick and everyone had finished shooting for today.</p><p>I was glad because there was still light outside so that meant I could go out and do a small photoshoot to put some new content on my portfolio.</p><p>There was this huge park near the studio so I decided I would go there.</p><p>It was really amazing, it was a park but it looked more like a forest, huge trees, many animals, and so many ponds scattered all over.</p><p>I thought I had seen all of it until I took a wrong turn which ended up being the best decision ever.</p><p>Hidden behind bushes and branches there was this amazing scenery lying in front of me.</p><p>There was this waterfall with the clearest blue waters and despite that, the rest of the water of the lake was really calm. I could clearly see all the different types of fish. I climbed up to the sides of the waterfall just to have my breath taken away once more.</p><p>I was so surprised that I could see the whole park from up here.<br/>I took a big breath as I closed my eyes, I thought I was in a dream, but fortunately, I was not. For as soon as I opened my eyes I saw this great landscape again, and a smile escaped my lips. I always felt calm being close to nature, and this time it wasn't any different.</p><p>I got down again by the level of the lake. I was satisfied with the number of photos I had taken so I decided to take a break.</p><p>I took my shoes and socks off and I got greeted by the touch of cold grass which was my absolute favorite. I raised my jeans up to my knees and put my legs in the lake. It was cold but so relaxing at the same time. I closed my eyes and tried to relax.</p><p>It was easy at first, there were birds chirping but there was an overall peaceful silence. But that moment didn't last long as I then started to think of Anya's words and the time I spent with Henry earlier. As soon as I realized that I had started overthinking this I took my phone and earphones out, put some loud music, and headed back form the studio as it was getting dark anyway.</p><p>I was always trying to keep busy so I wouldn't end up thinking things that would make me a mess, I couldn't deal with that again. The nightmares were enough.</p><p>As soon as I walked in the studio's parking lot I got greeted by a really concerned Anya.</p><p>"Where have you been? I've been calling you, I got worried" she runs towards me as she hugs me. <em>Damn these hugs.</em></p><p>I hugged her back uncomfortably and checked my phone. I realized I had put it on airplane mode as I didn't want to be distracted. I gave Anya a <em>sorry</em> look.<br/>"I was out shooting, I always put my phone on airplane mode," I say apologetically.<br/>"It's fine, just let me know next time so I won't die from worry ." She huffed.</p><p>She was acting like my big sister. I wasn't used to this as I've got a younger sister so I was the one to always worry about her, I never had someone worry about me.</p><p>I nodded back to Anya, letting her know that I would inform her next time.<br/>"Okay, now we should go to bed, we have a 7 o'clock shooting tomorrow " She hugs me again and them waves goodbye.<br/>I wave back and head to my trailer.</p><p>I took my shoes off and turned on my laptop so I could transfer all the photos I had taken today organizing them in separates files.</p><p>And then someone knocks on my door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I get up to open the door.<br/>"I'm going to bed in a sec An-" I cut my sentence midpoint as I see that it wasn't Anya at the door.</p><p>I couldn't tell who it was, I hadn't met this person before. Or had I? I paid more attention to his face. That chiseled, slightly bearded face. I knew he reminded me of someone.</p><p>Then I realized.</p><p>It was Henry.</p><p>"Sorry, I thought you were Anya " I chuckled, trying not to show my obvious confusion.<br/>"It's alright I get mistaken for her a lot" he said jokingly.<br/>I couldn't help my laugh at his remark<br/>"Can I?" He was pointing at the inside of my trailer, and I just now realized that I had left him out in the cold.</p><p>
  <em>What a dick.</em>
</p><p>"Sure, yeah " I replied as I opened the door fully for him to enter.<br/>"Everything alright ?" I ask confused as to why he came.<br/>"Yeah, just wanted to make sure you were alright, you left in a hurry after the shooting " he seemed concerned.<br/>"The shooting was over for you, but not for me. I wanted to shoot the park before the sun went down" I smiled remembering the scenery I had just captured.<br/>He chuckled "I see, a photographer's life never stops does it ?"<br/>I nodded in agreement.<br/>"So what did you shoot ?" He asked playfully.</p><p>He was really cute I must admit, but I wouldn't go down that hole again. So I try to shake the feeling off.</p><p>"Wanna see?" I was smirking at him.<br/>"Go on then" He as mimicking my face as he makes himself more comfortable on the little sofa.</p><p>I pull my laptop and start showing him the photos I had taken. I could sense his gaze shifting from me to the laptop but chose to ignore it.</p><p>After I finished showing him all the photos he seemed really surprised.</p><p>"What?" I chuckled turning to face him.<br/>"You are actually really good, I can tell why Lauren speaks so highly of you"<br/>I felt myself blush.</p><p>There was silence after that.</p><p>"Mia?" He spoke breaking the silence.<br/>"Hmm?" I turn to face him again.<br/>"Did I make you uncomfortable earlier and that's why you left in such a hurry without informing anyone ?"<br/>I raised my eyebrows in confusion wondering why he was thinking that, I didn't know him long but he seemed like a genuinely really nice guy.<br/>"No of course not, quite the contrary actually, I have someone to geek out with " I smiled at him and he chuckled.<br/>"What makes you think that ?" I ask with a both concerned and saddened tone in my voice.<br/><br/></p><p>He seemed to be in deep thought, like memories kept flashing in the back of his mind.</p><p>He managed to break a smile "just I may have been told that I can be a bit too forward and sometimes that can be uncomfortable to some " I could hear the sadness in his voice.<br/>"Bollocks" I say trying to lift the mood and I heard him chuckle once again.</p><p>He turns to face me and now I could clearly see his eyes. They were that ocean blue, no, blue like the waters of the lake I saw earlier with a hint of brown in the top right corner of his left eye.<br/>They were beautiful. It was so easy to get lost in them.</p><p>
  <em>Mia, get your shit together, you're not doing this again.</em>
</p><p>Henry snapped me out of my thoughts.</p><p>"You seem like a great person Mia, I would love to spend some more time with you " he spoke again as he felt more comfortable.<br/>"Well you've got 10 months " I chuckled at him.<br/>"Yeah, I guess I do " he was smirking as he checks his watch and getting up.<br/>"Well I must be going, it's getting late and we have an early shooting tomorrow" he says as he gets up and starts heading to the door.<br/>I nodded in return and opened the door for him.</p><p>"Goodnight" I waved goodbye at him.</p><p>"Sweet dreams little red" he looked back at me, smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today I woke up from the nightmares as usual. It was still 4 am so I had some time to take a walk.<br/>It was still dark outside, but I always found an odd peacefulness in the dark.</p><p>The slight breeze hit me as soon as I exited my trailer so I zipped my jacket and put my hands in my pockets and I decided to roam in the dark roads of Hungary.</p><p>I decided to get back as soon as I saw the sun rising. It was 6 o'clock so I needed to start getting ready.</p><p>As soon as I walked into the parking lot I heard a bark. I furrowed my brows in confusion as I didn't know we had a dog. I decided to follow the way the bark came from, and then I see this black and white American Akita, he was so fluffy and big that he looked like a bear. I got closer to him and let him sniff me and then he started licking me which made me laugh.</p><p>"Hello beautiful, who are you ?" I say to the dog in a puppy voice while getting down to his level and patting his head. He replied by licking me again.</p><p>"Kal" I hear someone shouting. The dog stopped licking me and turned back to face his owner, as did I.<br/>His owner was no one else but Henry.<br/>He let out a breath of relief as soon as he saw the dog.<br/>"Seems he already found my replacement" he sighed jokingly as he petted him.<br/>I chuckled and stood up to face him.<br/>"What can I say? Dogs love me" I exclaimed proudly of myself.<br/>"I can tell why" Henry replied with a wide grin.</p><p>He caught me off guard, I really didn't know what to reply to this, so I just smiled instead.</p><p>"So is Kal his name then? Like Kal-El? I ask him remembering that it was superman's name back in Krypton.<br/>"Yeah, exactly. So you've watched man of steel ?" He was now paying full attention to me.<br/>"Unfortunately" I said almost under my breath and looking a down hoping he didn't hear.</p><p>But he did.</p><p>"Unfortunately?" He was furrowing his brows in confusion.<br/>"All I'm saying is that Tony would be a better name" I folded my arms as I chuckled.<br/>"Tony? As in Tony Stark ?" He raised an eyebrow getting my hint easily.<br/>I nodded in agreement.<br/>"So you're a Marvel fan, my mortal enemy" he put his hands in his waist.<br/>"I'm not an enemy if there's nothing to compete with to start with" I paused for a minute "cause nothing compares to Marvel's greatness" I continued, enjoying myself.<br/>"Ohh, we're so having this conversation after filming is done" he was pointing his finger in my face jokingly.<br/>"Its on" I say mimicking his movements.</p><p>He walked me to my trailer to get my camera and then we silently walked to the studio where we waved goodbye for now.<br/>Since I couldn't see Freya nor Anya on the set I decided to put my earphones on and get to work as usual.<br/>I was lost deep in the music when someone tapped on my shoulder almost scaring me.</p><p>I turn around and I gasped. I saw a hunchback girl with raven hair reaching barely her shoulders, a kind of deformed face, and purple contacts.<br/>She started laughing. "It's Anya you dick", she couldn't stop laughing.<br/>I rolled my eyes at her "I was deep in the zone, you scared me you dick" I tried to mimic her tone. And then we just burst out laughing.<br/>I was the one to first stop laughing. "Wait, I thought you started shooting tomorrow?" I asked as I remembered the talk we had yesterday.<br/>She nodded her head in agreement "I do, but we had to practice the makeup before my big debut I also really wanted to scare you " she was still laughing. I rolled my eyes and laughed at her.<br/>"Okay, I'm going to take this all off and come back to keep you company, deal ?"<br/>I just nodded my head in agreement.</p><p>This time I took my earphones off in case Anya wanted to scare me again, and got back to work. They were shooting the fighting scene between Geralt and Renfri, which took quite some time as They had to switch back and front from the stunt double to the actress.</p><p>I could hear Anya behind me huffing in displeasure.<br/>She comes next to me "ughh Lucy, I really hope she fucks off after this" she sounded frustrated.<br/>"Why do you hate her so much? She seems alright, she is focused on work and Henry seems to be in good terms with her" I looked at Anya clearly confused.<br/>"No" she cut me off "You're focused at work and you're not a selfish prick, you didn't come in and start complaining about everything. And about the Henry thing, I don't know, I feel something fishy going on there . " she huffed again as she glared at Lucy.</p><p>I furrowed my brows in confusion letting her know that I didn't understand what she said. She got my hint "all I'm saying is that I don't think Henry really wanted her here, but he has to accept her and work with her because he is a true professional" was all she replied to me.</p><p>I took her words into consideration as I saw Henry on set starring back at me with pain in his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day went slower than expected and Anya kept complaining about Lucy.<br/>"You know by keep complaining about Lucy doesn't make you better than she is" I gave her a side glare.<br/>She huffed but understood my point so she stopped talking about her.</p><p>After a while, the shooting ended.</p><p>Joey then comes in between us hugging us both and Henry starring at us with a weird look on his face. I had seen that face before on one of my exes. Was it jealousy?</p><p>"How are my beautiful ladies today ?" He said in a flirtatious tone.<br/>"We're good" Anya answered for both of us.<br/>"Good, good. So I was wondering since we finished early today maybe one of you would like to go on a walk with me " he kept that flirtatious tone.<br/>"You know I have a boyfriend right ?" Anya told him raising her brow at him.<br/>He huffed as he took his arm off her shoulder "You're out of the question then" he was pointing his finger at her.<br/>He then turned to me "what about you my dear ?".<br/>"What about me ?" I furrowed my eyebrow<br/>"Do you have a boyfriend or can I take you out on a walk?"</p><p>I could sense Henry starring at us, holding on to my every word.</p><p>I shook my head "no I don't have a boyfriend but I will have to decline your offer since I will be to busy arguing with Henry" I chuckled remembering the discussion we had earlier.</p><p>Both Anya and Joey raised their brows in confusion and I saw Henry letting out a sigh of relief.<br/>"Henry? Can you come here for a sec?" Joey shouted clearly irritated.<br/>Henry smiled and headed towards our direction. I still couldn't get used to how big he was compared to me.<br/>"What's up ?" He asked confused.<br/>Joey put his hands in his waist<br/>"2 days, how did you manage to pick an argument with Mia only 2 days into shooting ?". He was like a mum scolding her child, which was really funny. I tried to keep my laughter.</p><p>Henry chuckled looking at me, most probably remembering our talk earlier.<br/>"We need to establish which one is better Marvel or DC, for me that's a pretty good argument" he was smiling and keeping eye contact with me.<br/>Joey face palmed while Anya burst out laughing which made us all laugh in the end.<br/>"Alright seems a good enough reason to decline my offer" Joey wiped a tear off his face still trying to stop laughing.</p><p>And with that both Anya and Joey left, leaving me once again alone with Henry.</p><p>"So, I'll go get ready and we can go to the park near here so we can argue" he pulled his hair back and chuckled "you better have prepared yourself good explanations as to why you think Marvel is better" he was now raising his eyebrows.<br/>" Oh, you're going down mister " I smiled at him.<br/>"See you outside your trailer at 7" his voice clearly stating that he enjoyed himself, and he waves goodbye.</p><p>And with that, he left and I headed back to my trailer. It was 6 o'clock so I had enough time to transfer all my photos to my laptop and get my other camera ready. I didn't even bother getting ready, cause I had no one to impress.</p><p>
  <em>Or did I?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I started panicking as I started thinking if I should get ready, be more presentable. It wasn't a date, was it? No, no, it wasn't. We were just going out as friends, nothing more.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Nothing is going on between us and nothing will.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Stop worrying.</em>
</p><p>It was 5 minutes to 7 when I decided I would just let my hair down as I had it on a ponytail all day and that would be it.<br/>I brushed my hair and looked at myself in the mirror.<br/>I was still panicky for some reason.<br/><em>Get your shit together Mia, it's gonna be fine.</em></p><p>I then heard a knock on my door. As soon as I opened I saw Henry, his hair still wet, but forming these beautiful curls. He wore khaki trousers and a white top which was defining his well-trained torso perfectly. I tried not to stare.</p><p>I saw he had Kal with him as well and that instantly made me smile.<br/>Henry seemed to notice "I'm starting to believe you're happier of seeing Kal than me" he chuckled sarcastically.<br/>"Of course I'm happier seeing Kal, at least he doesn't make the mistake of being a DC fan at will" I say just as sarcastically as he did before.<br/>He put his hands on his chest acting all hurt and I laughed.<br/>"Nope, not biting it"</p><p>"Well, shall we go then?" He said smirking</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I hopped out of my trailer and locked it. Henry had Kal on his left side so I took his right.</p><p>"So where is the best place to argue ?" He asked jokingly.<br/>"There's this really nice park not far from here and its quite abandoned, so don't worry people won't hear you squealing like a baby when you realize that Marvel is better" I looked at him sarcastically as I lifted my brow.<br/>"Is that so?" He was smirking again.<br/>"Yup" I bluntly reply while I lead the way to the park.</p><p>It wasn't a long walk and most of the time it was me being head over heels with Kal.<br/>We reached the park and I saw the amazement in Henry's eyes.<br/>He took Kal's collar off and started playing with him with a tennis ball he had brought with him.<br/>He was throwing it quite far so we had time to talk while Kal was away chasing the ball.</p><p>"So why that hate towards DC?" He asked me after throwing the ball at Kal.<br/>"It's not hate" I chuckle "it's the fact that you don't want to accept".<br/>He put his hands on his chest clearly offended.<br/>"Well Superman and Batman are the most famous superheroes, and that must say something" he raised an eyebrow at me while he took the ball from Kal's mouth and threw it again.<br/>"And so is Iron Man and Captain America".<br/>"Oh, that guy who needed to get experimented on to actually become useful ?" He cut me off while having a cheeky smile.</p><p>Now it was my turn to get offended.<br/>"At least he never gave up, he wanted to be helpful and useful no matter the cost and he didn't hide when things got bad. But what did superman do when someone hurt his ego? He kept leaving without giving any explanation. Yeah, he might come around when shit gets crazy, but that little baby wants things his way or he's gonna cry" I was sarcastic but really proud of myself.</p><p>"At least that little baby felt bad when he destroyed the town trying to save the planet, as far as I know, your gang went to have dinner after" he replied in the same sarcastic tone as I did before.<br/>"Yeah, that's because the death toll of the civilians in his try to save the world was way bigger than the battle of Manhattan or any other battle ." Now it was my turn to throw the ball at Kal.<br/>"Oh, so killing half the planet was not as bad ?" He smacked his lips together and raised his thick eyebrows at me.<br/>"They didn't die, they got disintegrated, they all came back in the end " I raised my finger at him to correct him.</p><p>He laughed at my movement and tried to bite my finger but I was faster than him. We kept walking for quite some time and playing with Kal as we kept "arguing".</p><p>"Okay, but all DC does is make remake after remake, I swear I've lost count at how many supermen there are. And let us not forget when they tried to do something different with justice league and ended up in the biggest fail ever." I crossed my arms together.<br/>"I can't argue with that" he had a defeated tone.<br/>"Haaaa, so you agree that Marvel is better than DC" I laughed in a victorious tone.<br/>"Don't get your hopes up, I just agreed with you on one point " he chuckled.<br/>"Whatever" I rolled my eyes at him. "Should we start getting back? It's getting late" I say as I see the sun setting.</p><p>He nodded and called back Kal to put his collar on so we could head back. I didn't show him the location I discovered the other day, as I wanted to be something personal and my relaxing ground.</p><p>We were back at the parking lot, and I could see Freya and Anya giving me thumbs up and childish smiles, I shook my head and rolled my eyes on their action and decided to shake it off.<br/>He was walking me in my trailer, when Lucy, Henry's ex walked past us. She gave me a face of disgust and then continued on her path, and I could hear Henry sigh.</p><p>We got back to my trailer and I thanked him.<br/>"It really was a wonderful time, even though I still couldn't convince you that Marvel is better"<br/>He chuckled at my remark "I don't think you'll ever convince me".<br/>"Just wait, we still got many months on the way, I'll make you a Marvel fan by the end of it."<br/>He smiled and we said our goodnights.</p><p>Before he got far I called back at him, I don't know why I had that sudden urge, but for some reason, my mouth run faster than my mind.<br/>He turned back to face me.<br/>"Yes?" He asked a bit confused and worried at the same time.<br/>"Who was that woman earlier ?" I say lowering my voice as well as my head.<br/><em>Why the hell would you ask that you twat, you already know who she is?</em><br/>Henry let out a long painful sigh.<br/>"That's my ex"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wanna talk about it ?" I gave Henry a reassuring smile letting him know that he could talk to me.<br/>"Maybe another time, if I give too much away too soon you'll get bored of me" he replied jokingly trying to lift the spirits.<br/>"Yeah, that's probably true, I mean you like DC so I am not convinced yet that you're an interesting person" I chuckle sarcastically while he furrowed his brows seeming offended. "And I was thinking letting Kal under your supervision tomorrow" he sighed "guess that not happening after this comment" he exclaimed with a snarky smile.</p><p>I raised my brows "okay, okay, I'm sorry, I take it back, there must be something interesting about you." I really wanted to take care of Kal, he was the most amazing dog I had ever met.<br/>He raised his brows in return "not buying it, you have to show me that you're sorry" he was smirking.</p><p>I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, <em>what could he want ? was he moving too fast? For fuck's sake, Mia stops overthinking this.</em><br/>"How?" I was going with my response.</p><p>He came closer to me opening his arms "give me a hug". He had the most innocent look on his face. I had to get used to people here being intimate with each other, but still, I couldn't refuse to that face.<br/>I smiled and hugged him.<br/>He held on for quite some time like his life was depending on it, and I didn't push him off until he was ready. But to be honest I may have needed it too. I hadn't been intimate with someone for so long. I forgot what it was like to be embraced so tight and feeling like you're needed. I forgot the warmth and the peacefulness that brought. Plus he was so big that I just got engulfed in his embrace.</p><p>Henry pushed those thoughts aside as he broke off the hug.<br/>"Okay, I believe you now. I'll bring him to you at 6:30, does that sound good ?"<br/>I nodded in return while smiling at him.<br/>"Okay then, goodnight Mia, we'll see you tomorrow" he smiled as he gave me a shorter hug this time.<br/>I returned it without thinking.<br/>"See you tomorrow " I smiled back.<br/>And with that, he walked off.</p><p>I got in my trailer and fell on the sofa just thinking of today.<br/>As soon as I realized I got panicky and started having an anxiety attack, I couldn't breathe, there was this heavy weight on my chest and I felt dizzy.<br/><em>This can't be happening, I haven't had an anxiety attack in so long. What's happening?</em><br/><em>Why is it happening?</em><br/><em>Why am I letting him get close to me?</em><br/><em>Why am I even thinking about him?</em><br/><em>There's nothing to think, we're just friends.</em><br/><em>But are we though?</em><br/><em>The way he hugged me meant he needed me.</em><br/><em>Or did it?</em><br/><em>What is up with him and Lucy?</em><br/><em>Why doesn't he want to talk about it?</em><br/><em>Why am I overthinking this?</em></p><p>A knock on the door snapped me off my thoughts and tried to calm myself, I couldn't have someone see me having an attack. The questions would start and I really didn't want to answer them.</p><p>I opened the door and saw Freya and Anya with the same childish smiles as before on their faces. I'm sure they would be asking for what happened with Henry, I really didn't want to deal with it as I was having a panic attack about it just seconds ago. But I couldn't just leave them with nothing, they were nothing but nice towards me and so friendly.</p><p>So I invited them in.<br/>"So how did it go?" Anya spoke first.<br/>"Tell us everything " Freya continued.<br/>Anya nodded in agreement "yes spill the tea sis".<br/>They chuckled as they took a seat on the sofa as I sat on a chair facing them.</p><p>I sighed "well we went to the park and we were playing with Kal and we were arguing about Marvel and DC. That's all we did, we talked about some games we are playing as well ." I tried to make it as short as I could.<br/>"We then came back and -" I paused for a moment, not sure if I wanted to mention the Lucy incident, after all, it was nothing. Right?<br/>They furrowed their eyebrows in confusion.<br/>"And what?" Anya exclaimed.<br/>"Speak woman" Freya continued.</p><p>I sighed louder this time.<br/>"Then Lucy walked past us, and gave me this disgusted look ..."<br/>Before I could continue Anya cut me off "that bitch! I told you she's up to no good."<br/>Freya agreed with her "I also have this bad feeling about her. Did Henry say anything about it ?"<br/>I shook my head in disagreement "we didn't mention it, but I did ask him who she was, and I swear he had the most painful look on his face when he told me she is his ex"<br/>"We must find out what is going on, Henry seems like such a nice person and he doesn't deserve to feel like that" Freya said.<br/>"I agree, so that was all?" Anya continued somehow knowing that I didn't tell them everything. I didn't want to mention the hugging because they would go nuts and start imagining things that are not there.</p><p>I nodded and gave a fake smile "Yup that was all"<br/>"Bullshit" Anya cut me off, "you're clearly not telling us everything".<br/>She was acting like my big sister again, she was giving me this stern look which gave me no option but to tell them.<br/>I huffed "okay we may have hugged longer than normal after that" My reply was really fast, hoping that they didn't understand what I said.</p><p>"No way," they both said in unison having the biggest smiles on their faces<br/>"Fuck "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After what felt like forever I managed to tell them everything and at least tried to convince them to not overthink things as it was just two friends hanging out.<br/>Of course, they didn't believe me. But at least I managed to make them leave so I could sit in peace and maybe try to sleep.<br/>As much as I could anyway.</p><p>I woke up at 4:30 and started doing my usual morning routine.<br/>I noticed that I had more orders than usual so most of my time was spent sending orders all around the world.<br/>Then my door knocked.<br/>I checked the time.<br/><em>Fuck it's 6:30 already?</em><br/>I jumped up from my seat and grabbed the door. I got greeted by Henry in full costume by now and Kal looking at him weirdly.</p><p>I chuckled at the sight "he doesn't recognize you in costume?"<br/>"No he still tries to process it " he chuckles back.<br/>"But at least he recognizes you," he noticed how happily he was wagging his tail.<br/>I smiled at the sight and cupped Kal's face petting him.<br/>"Hey I've got some orders to ship, so do you want to leave Kal here and I'll take him with him when filming starts ?" I ask seeking his approval.<br/>"I don't start before 7 so maybe I could wait for you and then we headed together to the studio ?" I could hear the hopefulness in his voice.<br/>I nodded at urged him to sit on the sofa.</p><p>"So what orders do you have ?" He asked after getting comfortable<br/>"Copies of my photographs, either digital or physical. The digital are the easiest ones, while the physicals are a bit more complicated, as I have to process each order individually " I explained.<br/>"Why's that?" He furrowed his brows in confusion.<br/>" Cause I send them with the help of a third party, its more reliable, especially in times like this. I'm away on business so I can't carry a ton of frames and copies of my photographs everywhere I go. So I'm relying on a third party. I need to process each order individually and then they deliver it for me. So I don't need to have all this clutter with me all the time.<br/>Henry nodded in understanding.<br/>"Impressive, you're like a young businesswoman" he was smiling.<br/>I chuckled at his remark "I wouldn't say so, I just try to find the best offer and what doesn't take much of my time and space so I can do many other things in between ."<br/>"Sounds like a businesswoman to me " he chuckled again.<br/>I rolled my eyes at him "Whatever floats your boat Cavill" I say sarcastically.</p><p>He just sticks out his tongue at me, and I ended up mimicking his action.<br/>"I would love to see some more of your photography " he spoke again after a while.<br/>I raised my brows in surprise. "Really?"<br/>"Yeah" he took his phone out "what's your website ?" He signaled me to Google my website, which I did and gave him back his phone.</p><p>He seemed lost in the photographs as I saw him scrolling through them. There was silence for a while, so that gave me time to finish sending my orders.</p><p>He looked back at me "where is that ?" He showed me the picture he was looking at. It was a harbored boat and in the background, you could see a small island with a castle the sky was a perfect shade of orange as the sun had just set.</p><p>I smiled remembering the day I took that photo "that's in Nafplio, in Greece, that's one of my favorite photos from home " I say proudly.<br/>I remembered the day I took that photo. It was almost the end of the summer and was the last time I was home. I hadn't been to Greece for over 2 years due to my work.<br/>He raised his brows in surprise "you're from Greece?"<br/>I chuckled "yeah, doesn't it show ?"<br/>He shook his head in disagreement "no, not really " he chuckled.<br/>"It's beautiful though, like you" he continued straight after.</p><p>
  <em>Did he really just call me beautiful?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Was this really happening?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Okay, Mia calm, don't freak out, he meant it in a friendly way.</em>
</p><p>I tried to shrug off the thoughts in my head.<br/>"It is, but I prefer Scotland" I replied honestly, trying not to mention the fact that he called me beautiful.<br/>He looked surprised once again. "Why's that? I mean Greece is like entering a fairytale "<br/>"Exactly" I cut him off.</p><p>I could see him getting confused so I decided to continue explaining.</p><p>"Fairytales as just fiction right? Something ideal, something everyone loves, heaven on earth even. But we need to separate fairytales from real life. Scotland gives you raw and real beauty. Not many people will appreciate it because they want to live in their fairytale but once you realize you're not in a fairytale you start to see things in a completely different way ."</p><p>Henry seemed impressed.</p><p>"Just to make it easier to understand. Greece is Toussaint, colorful, peaceful, fairytale-like. While Scotland is Skellige, huge with many unexplored areas and amazing views". I decided to reference two of the best locations in the Witcher 3 game, which I knew he would understand.</p><p>He chuckled "I see what you mean, I never thought about it that way. Maybe one day you'll show me that beauty you see in Scotland " he looked at me with hopeful eyes.<br/>We kept our gaze on each other until I broke it off.</p><p>"Maybe one day..." I reply to him</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was time filming started so we all went to the studio. Henry helped me carry my gear to the set and then left me with Kal.</p><p>To be honest I forgot he was even there. He was so calm and so well trained that I didn't need to keep making sure that he was running around. He chose a spot to sit and he stayed there until filming ended.<br/>I was proud of myself as I again managed to take really good photos.</p><p>Henry walked towards us and I gave him a genuine smile.<br/>"Did he give you any trouble ?" Pointing at Kal as he gave me a concerned smile.<br/>"Nope, he's the goodest boy ever" I returned the smile while getting down on Kal's level and started petting him. It was at that moment Freya runs towards us all excited.<br/>"Guys, Lauren suggested we do a barbeque since it's Saturday and we have plenty of time. She wants you both there " she was trying to catch her breath.<br/>Me and Henry both looked at each other and let Freya know that we would be there.<br/>"Great, we're all gonna go for some shopping so you can come with " she was so excited.<br/>"Awesome, I'll take the costume and makeup off and me and Mia will go shopping " he looked at me seeking my approval.<br/>I nodded and with that Freya left and we went to Henry's trailer.</p><p>"So we will definitely need beers," I said trying to make a list of what we need.<br/>"Aren't you too young for beers ?" He chuckled.<br/>I gave him the most offended look "I'm 23 you know " and raised my eyebrow at him.<br/>"My bad" he lifted his hand in the air in defeat.<br/>So I just stuck my tongue out at him and he mimicked my response.</p><p>We were on our way to the shop with Kal as we saw Joey on his way back to the set carrying two dozen beers.<br/>He gave us a weak smile, he was obviously tired of carrying them.<br/>"Please tell me these are not all for you" I asked with a joking yet concerned tone.<br/>He laughed "maybe they are " he answered sarcastically.<br/>"You need help with that?" Henry was pointing at the beers.<br/>"No mate, I've got it, thanks though. Now chop chop go shop so we can start the barbeque " he was all excited.<br/>And with that, he left.</p><p>We got to the shop and we started looking for everything on our list.<br/>We got everything but I felt something was missing.<br/>"Dessert" I exclaimed out loud. Henry was taken aback by my sudden exclamation which made me laugh. And after a while, he started laughing as well. After we wiped out tears from the laughter Henry spoke.<br/>"Dessert? You're hungry ?" He was trying not to laugh again.<br/>"Not now, no. But what is a barbeque without a dessert for after ?" I answer him as I head to the freezers.<br/>"And what better dessert than ice cream?" I finished my sentence as I showed him the chocolate and vanilla ice creams.<br/>He chuckled and we need up getting ice creams as well.</p><p>We headed back and saw that they had already started getting everything ready. And then I spot Anya walking towards us.<br/>"Hello lovebirds, Mia I need you with me, we need to start cooking ." She turned her attention to me but before I could say anything back she grabbed me gently by my wrist and dragged me by her trailer where Freya was waiting.<br/>I gave Freya a warm smile but I glared at Anya.<br/>"Lovebirds? What was that about ?" I was really annoyed.<br/>"You look like a couple so I couldn't help myself " she admitted.<br/>"But we're not though so can you stop it please ?" I let out a big sigh.<br/>"Okay, I'm sorry " she apologized as she pulled me into a hug.<br/>"Now let's get these burgers ready for grilling, shall we?" Freya was still so excited about the whole thing.<br/>So we got to work.</p><p>After we got everything ready we joined the others so we could start grilling. Joey and Henry took the role of the cook. Joey was trying really hard to prove that he was a better cook than Henry but he was failing miserably. Which led me, Anya, Freya, and Lauren to burst out laughing.</p><p>After they were done cooking we all sat around the fire eating, drinking, and talking about life. I also found out that Joey was actually 31, and all I could think about was <em>Damn what kind of moisturizer is he using? He's looking younger than I do and he's older.</em></p><p>As soon as I told them there was ice cream both Freya and Joey cheered like children, which earned a burst of laughter from all of us.</p><p>Henry and I kept exchanging gazes throughout the night and I was hoping Anya didn't notice.</p><p>We were all getting tired so we decided to call it a day and we started getting back to our trailers.<br/>Henry walked me to my trailer starring me all the way there.<br/>I tried not to pay attention to it .<br/>As soon as we reached my trailer Henry turned to me.<br/>"I had a great time tonight" he admitted as he gently grabbed my waist gently with his one hand and kissed me softly on the cheek.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He caught me off guard. I didn't know what to do, what to say even.<br/>"So, did I " was all I managed to say cracking a smile.<br/>"Goodnight little red" he replied smiling back.<br/>"Goodnight Henry" I said as I got as quickly as I could in my trailer.<br/><em>What. the. fuck</em><br/><em>What the hell just happened?</em><br/><em>Did he really just kiss me?</em><br/><em>Did I seem so taken aback that I made him uncomfortable?</em><br/><em>What is going on?</em><br/><em>That's why I've stayed out of romantic relationships for 3 years now, they make me too panicky.</em><br/><em>But is it a romantic relationship though?</em></p><p>A notification on my phone pushed my thoughts aside.<br/>I went to check it and saw it was my best friend Steph requesting a video call. She was still living in Greece and I hadn't seen her in two years. We both had really busy lifestyles But we were still managing to keep in touch. She was also the one who knew everything about me, the antidepressants, the reasons why I haven't been in a romantic relationship in so long, everything.</p><p>Without hesitation, I picked up my phone and accepted the video call.<br/>All my worries were gone at the moment as I was excited to see her and talk to her.</p><p>"Heyyyyyy, so I have good news "she exclaimed as soon as I picked up the phone.<br/>"What's up?" I was smiling at her.</p><p>We may not have talked in a few weeks but when we ended up talking again everything is like we never stopped talking, and I loved that.</p><p>"I have some time free in 2 months and I was thinking of coming to visit you " she was smiling wide.<br/>I couldn't contain my excitement "that's amazing, I haven't seen you in so long, but I'm at work right now, so you sure you don't mind following me around the set most of the day ?"<br/>"Bitch, I haven't seen you in 2 years, I want to see you no matter the what ." She raised her brows sarcastically.<br/>I laughed at her remark "sounds like a plan, I need to let my boss know first though and see if it's okay, I'll ask her tomorrow morning ".<br/>She nodded in agreement.</p><p>We then started talking about what was new in our lives and how work was going.<br/>And then somehow the talk came to Henry.<br/>I told her everything, how I felt about the situation even, something I didn't like doing with anyone else, but it came so naturally with her.</p><p>She sighed heavily "Mia, you need to stop running from it. From what you told me he seems like a wonderful guy, stop letting your fears ruin this. I know you have really good reasons to be afraid but you're also throwing away your chance to be happy ".<br/>"I am happy doing what I do now, being a photographer and traveling around the world" I say bluntly at her.<br/>"Yet, you feel like something's missing, you try to ignore it, try to act like it's not there. But it is, I can see it. No matter how hard you try to fool yourself you can't fool me. You deserve happiness, Mia ." Steph stated as she was looking at me with those caring eyes.<br/>"And you think Henry is gonna be my happiness?" I huffed.<br/>"If not Henry, someone else is gonna be. The point is to stop running from your fears and actually facing them. Sometimes facing them is less scary than running away and not looking back. Plus you're so freaking sexy you can have any man you want " she was laughing by now.<br/>I sighed "guess you're right, I'll think about it "<br/>"You better do, cause if you don't I'm gonna smack your ass " she chuckled.<br/>We continued talking for a bit until I needed to go to bed. We said our goodnights and hung up.</p><p>I was trying to sleep but I keep tossing and turning. I kept thinking about what Steph told me.<br/><em>Am I making the situation bigger than it is?</em><br/><em>Is it going to be less painful if I just face my fears?</em><br/><em>What if it's worse and I won't be able to trust anyone ever again?</em><br/><em>Or get close to anyone ever again?</em></p><p>Another text pushed me off my thoughts.<br/>This time it was a direct message on Instagram.<br/>"Hey, I know this is weird, but I can't really sleep and I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk, that's if you're awake of course ."<br/>It was a message request, so that meant I wasn't following that person<br/>So, I looked at the person's username.<br/>It was Henry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>What was he doing up this late?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>What did he want?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Was it something to do with what Anya said earlier?</em>
</p><p>I kept trying to find reasons to say no but then Steph's words kept ringing in my head.<br/>I need to stop running from it.</p><p>So I found the courage and texted him back.<br/>"Hey, I couldn't sleep either. I'm so up for a walk. Meet outside your trailer in 5?". I pressed enter and after not even a minute I heard my door knock.</p><p>I opened and saw Henry with Kal smiling cheekily.<br/>I couldn't help but smile back.<br/>"I thought I said meet you at your trailer in 5" I said sarcastically.<br/>"Yeah, but I thought you were already asleep so I started going when you texted me, so I figured I'd come " his voice innocent.<br/>"So shall we go?" I ask as I grab my jacket and get out my trailer, locking it behind me.</p><p>We decided to wander the empty streets of Hungary.<br/>It was dark outside and the only thing out was us, with the street lights illuminating our way.<br/>For some reason I always found calmness in the night, everything was just more beautiful after dark.</p><p>"So why couldn't you sleep ?" He asked concerned.<br/>"I had actually just hung up with my best friend and we may or may not had a coffee while video calling " I replied smiling at the thought.<br/>"Aww, she already missed you after a week apart ?" He joked.<br/>"I haven't seen her in two years actually. She stills lives in Greece and were both so busy he haven't managed to fly to see each other ". I sighed.<br/>"I'm sorry, I didn't know " he was apologizing with the cutest puppy eyes.<br/><em>What the hell was he doing to me?</em><br/>"It's fine, she has free time in two months' time so she was thinking of coming to see me, of course, I have to ask Lauren first, but it might be the only chance we will have in a while " I was so excited at the thought.<br/>"That's awesome, I really hope she will be able to come" he returned my excitement.</p><p>I decided to slightly change the subject.<br/>"So now that we know why I was up, you need to tell me your reason for being up so late "<br/>" I really don't want to be hangover tomorrow, so I may have chugged a few coffees as well" he laughed, as did I.</p><p>We kept walking until we were in the town's center. He signaled me to follow him and he led us to a small round park covered in trees. A park that if you didn't know it was there you could easily miss it. There was this marble water fountain in the middle of it. It was beautiful, I wish I had my camera with me.<br/>He dragged me to the fountain as he took a penny out of his pocket.<br/>"Make a wish" he was smiling like a child.<br/>I rolled my eyes "do you seriously believe in this stuff ?" I chuckled.<br/>He shook his head "no, but its fun. Plus what do you have to lose?" He smirked.<br/>"A penny" I stated, trying to contain my laughter.<br/>Now it was his turn to roll his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>I couldn't get away from this, could I?</em>
</p><p>I huffed "okay, I'll do it only if you do it " I took a penny from my pocket.<br/>He nodded his head in excitement "okay, close your eyes, and on the count of 3 we throw them in the fountain okay ?"<br/>"Okay" I replied as I closed my eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Please don't make me regret this</em>
</p><p>I made my wish and then I heard Henry counting.<br/>"1"<br/>"2"<br/>"3"<br/>And with that, we opened our eyes and threw our pennies in the fountain.<br/>"So what did you wish for ?" He was grinning.<br/>"If I tell you it won't come true" I replied sarcastically.<br/>"I thought you didn't believe in this " he raised an eyebrow as he chuckled.<br/>"I don't" I declared as I took a seat on the bench nearest to the fountain.<br/>Henry soon joined me, sitting so close to me that our shoulders were touching.<br/>I swear I could feel a touch of electricity as soon as he came near me.</p><p>We were silent for a while, just admiring the view and Kal running around.<br/>"So, why did you chose to become a photographer ?" He broke the silence with a question I never actually gave proper thought, all I knew was that I loved doing it, so that should be enough right?<br/>"Because it's something that I love" I try to reply to him but he could sense my obvious confusion.<br/>He chuckled "yeah, but what was your moment? We all have a moment where we realize this is what we're supposed to do".<br/>"I guess I didn't have a moment then" I replied as I shrugged my shoulders, trying to remember if there ever was that moment Henry was talking about.</p><p>He seemed disappointed.<br/>And to be honest, so did I.<br/>"If you'd tell me 10 years ago if that's that what I would be doing, I wouldn't believe you " I chuckled, trying to lift the mood.<br/>"What would you think you would be doing then?", now his full attention was on me.<br/>I laughed at the thought "by now I would be at Oxford University, doing my studies in religious art and history ".<br/>He raised his brows "that's impressive, what happened with that career path then?"</p><p>"Life" I let out a big sigh remembering everything that led me here</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry seemed so confused.<br/>" Do you mind explaining?" He really seemed so into this.<br/>I huffed "it's a long story "<br/>"I've got time" he replied as he gave me the most sincere smile.</p><p>
  <em>Was I about to tell him one of my greatest regrets in life?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I only know him for a week.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I mean, if I tell him and he doesn't like it he can leave, so I won't have to push him away right?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Fuck Mia, think of what Steph said</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Stop running from it.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ugh, here we go.</em>
</p><p>"Okay, hang tight cause we've got a long way to go" I chuckled.</p><p>He nodded letting me know I could continue.</p><p>"I've always been kind of artistic, to be honest, I was doing ballet and liked to draw. But then my parents divorced, I was only 4 at the time. I stayed with my mum and my little sister who was still a newborn then. After some time we were really struggling financially so my mum stopped me from ballet. Which was so heartbreaking to me because I loved it. I tried to drown my sorrow in books. I was 7 at the time, but not your regular 7 year old" I was chuckling at the thought.</p><p>"You know what the first book I read was ?" It was more like a rhetorical question, I didn't expect him to answer, so I continued. "The Phantom of the opera. Not something you would expect from a 7-year-old right? My family noticed, and then started pushing me into the more philosophical direction you could say. Note that by that time I was also learning English at a quite quick pace. Not even a year after I found something else that I loved. Taekwondo, my mum signed both me and my sister up. And then I was living my best life, I was doing things I loved. Then I turned 12 or 13 and started getting interested in religion. The lack of actually. I kept reading books about hidden messages and stuff like that. And that's when I had that moment you could say. That's when I realized this is what I was supposed to do. I was supposed to study religion and history, and train my ass off to go the Olympics with Taekwondo." I sighed.</p><p>But Henry signaled me to continue.</p><p>"And I was studying and training just to make my dreams come true. That's until we moved to the UK. I was 16 at that time . I left everything behind . I stopped Taekwondo because in the UK it was too expensive for me to continue. So one dream crushed ."</p><p>I felt my voice breaking but I regained my strength and continued.</p><p>"In Greece education is really important, and every Greek person thinks that if you don't go to university you're useless ."</p><p>Henry furrowed his brows in either disgust or confusion, I couldn't really tell.</p><p>"My family was like that, so they were pushing me to get good grades to go to Oxford. I mean it was my dream and they wanted to see it come true as much as I did right? I was an excellent student in Greece so they thought it would be the same in the UK. But unfortunately, it was not. I joined the college late so I had lost quite a few things and there was no one to help me, I had to face all of this alone. I managed to give final exams for my first year, but I decided for next year I would go to another college and start again. At that college I could do religious studies, so I was really excited. But of course, I couldn't just stick with one subject, I had to choose another two. So I picked English literature and Psychology. Everything was going great for the first two months. Then I realized that I was getting behind in English because what everyone was taught 3 years ago I had not been taught. So I had to teach myself. And it was so much, that I started putting most of my energy there, and then I started getting behind on my other classes as well. That's when I started to have really bad anxiety attacks. To the point where I couldn't walk into college because I was getting dizzy and short of breath. I'm not the person who will show their emotions publicly in the hope of compassion. But one day I had a complete breakdown in college because I was told that apparently, I should have been attending English and Maths classes to pass my GCSEs and that there would be exams soon and if I didn't attend I would have to pay a really large sum as a fee, something neither me or my family had. So I was told that it would be better if I just dropped out since I had lots of absences due to my anxiety attacks. I had this really heavy weight dropped upon me and I didn't know what to do. That was the first and last time I showed any emotions publicly. My teachers passed me and they didn't seem to care. That day I went to my last class of religious studies, we had an exam that day, so I pulled myself together and went fully prepared to do my best. When one of the girls whom I previously heard didn't bother to study pretended to have an anxiety attack. And for that, she got an A. And that was the last straw for me. I stormed out of the class and never went back to college. And obviously all my family was disappointed and didn't talk properly to me in months ".</p><p>I paused for a moment.</p><p>"And that's how all my dreams came crashing down at me. After that, I just kept working. And every time I was going to work I couldn't help but realize how beautiful nature was. Every time I kept noticing something different that drew my attention, so I decided I wanted to have all these moments saved somewhere . And that's how my love for photography began, of course, all my photographs were really bad in the begging. But as soon as I had enough money, I took several online classes and got all the diplomas I needed. And now I'm here "</p><p>I gave him a weak smile.</p><p>It was really hard for me to talk to someone else other than Steph about this stuff, I didn't know how they would react. I didn't want their pity.</p><p>I sighed heavily "guess photography was my escape plan".</p><p>I saw Henry's eyes were glossy and he instantly pulled me into a hug which I returned gladly.<br/>I needed it.<br/>I felt I wanted to sob but I kept it together.</p><p>Henry then broke the hug which I was really disappointed about.<br/>But he then cupped my face staring deep into my eyes.<br/>I melted at his touch and grabbed his hand.<br/>"Escape plan or not you're amazing at what you do, and don't let anyone else tell you any different, or they'll have to face my fist," he said jokingly and I couldn't help but smile at his remark.</p><p>But I wasn't prepared at what he was about to do next.</p><p>He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him, carefully touching the back of my head as he placed a soft kiss on my forehead.</p><p>I was stunned.<br/>I loved that feeling, and I didn't want to lose it.<br/>Henry then spoke "Mia, do you trust me enough to let me help you ?"<br/>I was still stunned from the kiss that I didn't even think what I was saying.<br/>"Yes"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Wait what?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Did I just say that I trust him?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>What.the.fuck?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>No, no.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I can't take it back now.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I've only known him for a week, I can't possibly say that I trust him.</em>
</p><p>Henry looked at me relieved and hugged me again.<br/>I hated how good it felt to be in his embrace.<br/>"Thank you " he whispered to me as he was still hugging me.<br/>I broke off the hug and smiled at him.<br/>"Can I ask you something ?" The tone in my voice was so low but he managed to hear what I said.<br/>He hummed in response.<br/>"Why me? I mean why do you want to help me that much? I'm no one " I said with my voice still low, looking at the ground and fidgeting with my fingers.</p><p>I always did that when I was nervous, or when I was thinking really hard.<br/>Then Henry placed his index finger under my chin, lifting my face so I could look at him.<br/>It felt like he was staring deep into my soul.<br/>"You're special in your own way, you just haven't managed to see it yet. You're really talented. Trust me. I've worked with tons of photographers and I could barely say that their work spoke to me. No, I'm not saying they're not talented, but there's a difference between talent and making the audience feel what you feel with just a photograph ." He paused for a moment trying to gather his thoughts.<br/>"It may seem like an escape plan for you but I feel that there's so much potential for you out there, and I want to help you discover it ". He grabbed my hands and started rubbing the back of them with his thumb, he looked nervous.<br/>"Also ... I want to help you because when I look at you I see the younger version of me "</p><p>I tilted my head in confusion "what do you mean?"<br/>He gave me a silent chuckle "you know, I wasn't always as confident as I am now, I used to get bullied a lot in school. I was Fat Cavill, as they'd like to call me. I was bullied because I liked all things fantasy and history related and because I wanted to be an egyptologist. Also, there was lots of disapproval from my friends' parents that I didn't follow in my brother's footsteps of training for the army. So I was always seeking approval and was always trying to be someone else. And that's how I ended up acting " he gave me a weak smile.</p><p>I was speechless. I could have never guessed that someone such as Henry could get bullied for such things that he would want to be someone else. It was heartbreaking but inspiring at the same time because all these years later he has managed to become a well-renowned actor.<br/>I returned the smile and hugged him. I didn't know why.<br/>It's just felt right.<br/>He hugged me back and even tighter this time.</p><p>"So will you let me show you how many things you can do?"<br/>I hummed as I nodded.<br/>I don't know what got to me.<br/>Maybe after hearing him speaking about him getting bullied my heart softened a bit.</p><p>After that, we ended up talking about our childhoods and what we liked doing besides our day jobs.<br/>"I think we should start getting back," Henry said after a while as he pointed to the sun rising.<br/>I didn't notice how quickly time went by.<br/>Talking with Henry was so natural and he was responding to my sarcasm with even more sarcasm. He understood when I was joking and he wasn't getting offended at the slightest things.</p><p>"We should probably get another coffee before though, " I said rubbing my eyes in tiredness. "The last one has started to wear off"<br/>He chuckled "come, there's a Starbucks nearby"</p><p>We got to Starbucks and we were impressed when we both ordered the same drink.<br/>I got myself a doughnut with lots of sugar as I was hungry as well.<br/>When I went to pay so saw that Henry had already paid and was holding my coffee.<br/>"You paid?" I was in disbelief.<br/>"Yeah, what's so bad about it?" He laughed as he handed me my coffee.<br/>"I feel bad when people pay for me, even for the slightest things " I admitted to him as I grabbed my coffee.<br/>"Why ?" He asked as we started walking back to the set.<br/>"I don't know, I just feel like I owe them somehow " I reply to him as I took a sip of my warm coffee.<br/>"Okay, coffee's on you next time then " he chuckled.</p><p>We kept talking and laughing on the way to the set, but as soon as we walked in we got greeted by the most unexpected person.</p><p>"Where were you last night ?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy came rushing to us, well Henry. She seemed furious. Pacing closer and closer to us by the second, her hands on her waist.<br/>"Where were you last night ?" She screamed, so loud that it seemed like she wanted to cause a scene. She gave me the disgusted look she gave me few days ago and just ignored me after that. As did I.</p><p>I wanted so badly to leave, I didn't want to be part of their fight. But I couldn't get Henry's face out of my head when he told me that Lucy is his ex. That pain in his eyes broke my heart.<br/><em>Did he still have feelings for her?</em><br/><em>Was there something more going on?</em></p><p>"I was out for a walk, I couldn't sleep. Can you keep your voice down please ?" His voice was so calm and soothing but I saw his fist clenching on the cup of his coffee. I could tell he was upset.<br/>"Of course you couldn't sleep with all the drinking you did last night, you're supposed to be a professional and you're acting like a child ". Her voice now lower but she was still lecturing Henry.</p><p>Did she really just call him a child?<br/><em>He's here now, and more ready than ever to start shooting so what is her problem?</em></p><p>It was like she read my thoughts and she shot me a death glare.<br/>"And who the hell is she? Really Henry? You can't keep your cock in your trousers for more than a month ?".<br/>Now that was my limit, I couldn't hear her talking like that to either Henry or me, she was basically saying that we fucked, and I was not having it. Something inside me snapped and I couldn't control the words that were coming out of my mouth.</p><p>"<em>She</em> has a name. <em>She's</em> Mia and<em> she's</em> a concerned friend. Now as far as I know you're an ex, so why do you care about what Henry does and who he hangs out with? The point is that he's here and he's ready to shoot. He doesn't have to answer to you, but Lauren. And as far as I know, Lauren is completely fine with it "</p><p>Henry seemed impressed at my words, and to be honest, so did I.<br/>I mean I've stood up for friends before, but 3 years now I had no friends, so it was weird standing up for someone again. But it felt good, Henry didn't deserve to be treated like that.<br/>He then placed his hand on mine gently, giving me a reassuring smile.<br/>"Mia is right, I'm here now so I don't see the problem. But what did you want last night and you were searching for me ?" He asked bluntly, obviously wanting to end the conversation.<br/><em>She obviously wanted to Fuck you, what other would an ex want in the middle of the night?</em><br/>Lucy glared at me once again but turned to Henry instead. "I've had some new ideas for the battle scene that I wanted to talk to you about, but it doesn't matter now," she said sarcastically and then started walking off to the training area.</p><p>I turned to him placing my hands on his trying to comfort him and trying to look at him .<br/>"Are you okay?" I ask with almost whispering.<br/>He kept looking down, but after a while he found the strength to look back at me. His eyes showing a mix of pain and relief.<br/>"You didn't have to do that" his voice low.<br/>"Shouldn't I have done it? She was being rude towards you, I couldn't let that pass". I was trying to explain to him my actions but I was also afraid that this might cause even bigger problems between him and Lucy.<br/>"T-thank you, no one has done that for me before. But she also insulted you, so I should have said something, you don't deserve to be treated like that either ". I could hear the guilt in his voice. He was facing down again, too shy to look at me.</p><p>I cupped his face trying to make him look at me , relieved when he did.<br/>"Well, one, get used to me standing up for you because I do that a lot. Two, don't worry about her, I'm used to these kinds of comments so it's so easy to shrug them off, it's not that bad " I chuckled at the last remark.<br/>But Henry seemed confused , I didn't want to explain to him why I was so used to these comments, so I decided to talk before he had the chance to.<br/>"Plus there seems to be more going out between you two that I can't seem to understand yet, so I didn't want to say things that would maybe put you on more trouble ".<br/>He seemed relieved at my words and he gave me a warm hug .</p><p>"I'll tell you everything one day, I promise " he barely whispered</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I didn't want to push him even more, he already seemed hurt enough today, so I let it slide. But I will find out what is going on.</p><p>I took Kal again with me as I was working, he went to a corner as usual and fell asleep. I couldn't help but notice that Henry had something bothering him, of course, I knew what it was but no one else seemed to notice. He was a true professional.</p><p>"Okay guys, let's take a break, be back in 45 minutes " Lauren yelled as she got out of her seat. Now it was my chance to talk to her about Steph coming, so I run behind her after I saw that Kal was with Henry.</p><p>"Hey, Lauren " I yelled at her as she was getting further away.<br/>Fortunately, she heard me and turned back smiling at me, something I returned.<br/>"Here's our photographer. How are you? Are you hangover from last night ?" She chuckled.<br/>I laughed at her remark " no, I'm good, I don't get drunk easily. Uhm listen, I wanted to ask you something, more like a favor " I was fidgeting with my fingers again as I was nervous, I really hoped she would say yes to Steph coming.<br/>"Out with it" she said jokingly.<br/>"So I've got this best friend that I haven't seen in over 2 years because we're both really busy and there's this on my chance for her to come and see me in 2 months and I wanted to ask you if it's okay for her to come " I was still nervous so I talked really quickly.<br/>Lauren seemed to be deep in thought and I was pretty sure she would say no.<br/>"Okay, but you need to know that she's gonna have to sign many forms and if she spoils anything to the press you'll know we have to sue her right ?" She put her hands on her waist sighing.<br/>I was overjoyed that I threw my arms around her in a huge hug "thank you, and I promise you, you don't have to worry about her ".<br/>It was true, Steph wouldn't do anything like that because first, she wasn't that kind of person and second she wasn't into this kind of tv shows or any shows in general.<br/>"Anything for our little red" she said chuckling as she hugged me back.</p><p>After my talk with Lauren I needed to find Henry, he seemed dozed off when he picked up Kal so I wanted to make sure he was alright.<br/>On my way to his trailer, I saw Freya and Anya and I walked towards them. I had to tell them about what happened earlier.<br/>They had started to feel like good friends, and I didn't want to lose that.<br/>"Freya, Anya" I waved at them.<br/>They waved back and came towards me.<br/>"Hey girl, what's up?" Anya asked with a smile on her face while Freya hugged me.<br/>"I've got some news, come to my trailer after we finish shooting " I commented as I hugged back Freya.<br/>"Oohhh gossip?" Freya said in a high tone.<br/>I shrugged my shoulders "kinda". I reply.<br/>"Now that's interesting, we'll see you later then " Anya said as she winked at me, and then they started walking away.</p><p>After a while I was out of Henry's door, gathering my strength to knock, which I did.<br/>And then I heard Kal barking followed by Henry opening the door.<br/>Kal stopped barking as soon as he saw me but Henry just gave me a weak smile and ushered me to get in.<br/>As soon as I got in I turned back to see him. He was still in costume but he looked tired, yes he hadn't slept all night, but it wasn't that kind of tired.<br/>"You okay? You seemed dozed off earlier " I ask concerned as I placed my hands on his, surprised when they were so cold but I didn't take them off.<br/>"Yeah, just tired, I think I need to have another coffee" he chuckled as he tried to reassure me, but I wasn't buying it.<br/>"Bet it's not just tiredness, I bet it has something to do with happened earlier " I said to him as I crossed my arms underneath my chest and raising my brows at him.<br/>He gave me a weak smile and looked down again, slowly going to sit on the sofa, Kal always by his side.</p><p>I joined him on the sofa and placed my hand on his thigh.<br/>"Please talk to me about it" my voice no louder than a whisper.<br/>Henry didn't answer, he just kept looking down and at times petting Kal.<br/>I tried to make him look at me but I failed miserably. Sometimes when he slightly lifted his head I could swear that I could see tears in his eyes.<br/><em>What has she done to him?</em></p><p>After many failed tries I decided to give up, so I just decided to just talk to him even if he didn't look back at me.<br/>"Henry?" I uttered as I shifted my whole body towards him, one hand placed on his thigh, the other on his hand.<br/>"Hmm?" He murmured in return.<br/>"Do you still love her ?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His face shot up to stare at me.<br/>His eyes were teary.<br/>But before he could answer his manager knocked on the door letting us know that break time was over and that we should head back.<br/><em>For fuck's sake.</em></p><p>We both got up and I started walking in front of him, but he grabbed my wrist gently making me stop to look at him. He was still looking down, trying to think of his next move. He rushed to hug me. His arms went around my shoulders and he hid his face in my neck. His hot breath against my skin making me tremble. I wrapped my arms around his waist, trying hard to comfort him.<br/><em>But why did it feel like it didn't work?</em></p><p>He broke the hug and gave me a weak smile.<br/>"Let's go, before Lauren gets furious," he said softly a side smile forming on his lips.<br/>I nodded and followed him.</p><p>I couldn't help but stare at him until the end of the filming, I wanted to make sure he was okay.<br/>He kept giving me weak smiles in between the takes trying to reassure me that everything was fine.<br/>But I wasn't buying it.</p><p>Filming ended and Henry got back to his trailer to sleep, I hugged him goodnight and headed to my own.<br/>Outside it Anya and Freya were waiting with the biggest smile on their faces.<br/>I couldn't help but laugh at the sight.<br/>"Come on in " I unlocked my door and ushered them inside.<br/>They made themselves comfortable on the sofa while I made them their coffees.<br/>"So what happened ?" Anya spoke first as she got her cup of warm coffee.</p><p>I sat down on the chair letting out a big sigh.<br/>"Well, we both couldn't sleep last night so we decided to go on a walk".<br/>I saw both of their eyes lit up as soon as I finished that sentence.<br/>I rolled my eyes at them letting them know to stop what they were thinking.<br/>I didn't want to tell what we talked about so I decided to keep it as short as possible.<br/>"We walked around the empty streets of Budapest and talked for many hours until we realized the sun was rising and we should start coming back. When we walked in Lucy stormed at us furious af. Asking Henry where he was last night, with the excuse that she had some ideas about the fighting scenes, and calling him a child and unprofessional for drinking last night ."</p><p>Anya gasped but before she could say anything I cut her off pointing my finger at her.<br/>"But there's more, she also said that he couldn't keep his thing in his trousers for more than a month, obviously implying that we had sex. I then snapped at her saying that I was a concerned friend and it's not her business to know where Henry is and where isn't. And with that, she left ".<br/>I then gave them the look that I was finished and they could speak.</p><p>I was surprised when Freya spoke first.<br/>"We need to do a background check on her" her voice stern as she took out her phone typing something.<br/>"I told you she was a bitch, you didn't want to believe me " Anya's eyebrows were raised and her arms crossed.</p><p>"Okay, I think I found something " Freya exclaimed after a while.<br/>We both got closer to her to see what she found.<br/>"So apparently they met on the set of mission impossible fallout. Lucy was trying to get close to Tom Cruise, but he could see through her and was keeping his distance. When she realized it didn't work she decided that Henry would be the best option. So they started dating. But apparently Lucy was just using Henry to get attention. And you can see that Henry seemed really miserable " Freya kept reading is the information she found while showing us some paparazzi shots.</p><p>"So she was just using him for fame?" I was shocked.<br/>"Apparently " both sighed.<br/>"But they broke up, cause he saw through her lies right ?" I asked still not believing what I heard.<br/>"Most probably " Freya answered as she was still trying to find more information.<br/>I was pacing back and forth trying to think.<br/>"Then why is she here? He obviously doesn't want her here. He can easily say a few words to Lauren and she could have her fired. Why is he insisting on this torture ?" My fidgeting started again.<br/>"Maybe he doesn't have a choice " Anya stated.<br/>Both me and Freya looked at her confused.<br/>"What if she's going all Amber Heard on him ?" She kept her gaze on me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"There hasn't been anything against Henry in that way " I cocked my brow at her realizing what she was saying.<br/>Henry could never hurt someone, right?<br/>"Or maybe she's blackmailing him somehow ?" Anya seemed deep in thought.</p><p>
  <em>That would probably make sense</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But why would she blackmail him?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Has he done anything?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Or is it just smoke?</em>
</p><p>Freya pushed me off my thoughts as she let me know that they would be going as it was getting late.<br/>We hugged goodnight and then I was alone again with my thoughts.</p><p>✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧</p><p>A week passed and Henry seemed to be getting better.<br/>I kept looking after Kal and we continued going on our walks as usual. But I could feel that he still wasn't back in his usual self.<br/>"Hey, so I need to show you something " Henry spoke with excitement.<br/>"What is it ?" I tried to copy the excitement in his voice.<br/>He grabbed me softly by the wrist "follow me".<br/>He led me not very far from the set and we stopped in front of a house. Well more like a flat actually.<br/>A black fence was covering the front but the flat was all white with red bricks. It had windows scattered all over. A small wooden staircase was leading to the front door.<br/>I was confused, who's house was it?<br/>"I've been having trouble sleeping in the trailer so I may or may not have bought a house " Henry stated noticing my obvious confusion.<br/>I lifted my brows at him " you couldn't sleep, so you bought a house ?". I couldn't help but have a sarcastic tone in my voice.<br/>"Basically" he put his hand in his waist clearly enjoying it.<br/>He grabbed my wrist again and led me inside.</p><p>The inside was pretty empty, only the necessities filling the rooms.<br/>The living room was painted in a light shade of red, a black leather sofa sitting in the middle of it, and just a small glass coffee table in front of it.<br/>I walked further into the house getting to the kitchen, which was a different room. The grey in the walls mixing great with the white marble counters and the dark wooden kitchen island.<br/>It was still a bachelor's house you could obviously tell but with some work, it could become a home.<br/>"It also has two bedrooms, the main and the guest, do you wanna have a look?" Henry spoke softly as he rested himself on the kitchen door.<br/>"Lead the way" I smile moving closer to him, and started following him.</p><p>He led me to the master bedroom first.<br/>The dark red walls were illuminated by built-in lights towards the ceiling.<br/>There was this huge grey walk-in closet. It was so big where the only thing I could think was <em>who was that many clothes?</em><br/>But I think my favorite part of the bedroom was the queen-sized bed with the black velvet sheets.<br/>I couldn't help but jump in it, laying on it in satisfaction.<br/>"I bet you're gonna have the best sleep of your life in this bed " I chuckle caressing the mattress.<br/>I look up to see him smiling and moving towards me until he comes to lay on the bed as well.<br/>"You think ?" He moves to face me and I could swear that his usual smile was back.<br/>"Yeah, Damn I'd have a good night's sleep on this bed " I joked as I closed my eyes.</p><p>There was a peaceful silence for a while.<br/>"You can if you want to" his voice was soft, like a whisper even.<br/>I shot my eyes open to look at him, confused at what he was saying . I sat up on my elbows resting my face on the palm of my hand.<br/>"What do you mean?" I narrowed my eyes at him letting him know I was confused.<br/>He gave me a reassuring smile as he sat up and ushered me to follow him.<br/>He led me to the guest room.<br/>It was way smaller than the master bedroom but it fell way comfier.<br/>The walls were in a shade of lilac. A white twin bed on the one corner of the room, and on the other a desk. There was this huge window with the view of the backyard and the rest of Budapest. It had lots of space in front of it so with few cushions and blankets it could become a great reading place.<br/>I moved towards the window and sat down crossed legged admiring the view.<br/>Henry rested himself on the wall close to me.</p><p>"The house is still quite empty, and I have no sense of decoration, so I was thinking maybe you could help me make it more of a home ?" His voice soft but I could also sense the nervousness in his tone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I looked up to face him, not being able to contain the smile forming on my lips.<br/>"You want me to help you decorate the house ?" I ask him in excitement.<br/>He nodded his head in response smiling at me.<br/>I jumped up and hugged him.<br/>"Okay, so blankets and cushions are the first things to go here " I stated, but also seemed his approval as I pointed at the place in front of the window.<br/>"Well it's your room so you can decorate it however you want " he crossed his arms as he gave me a weak smile.</p><p>
  <em>My room?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Why would he give me a room?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And why am I excited about it?</em>
</p><p>"My room?" I murmured looking deep into his ocean eyes.<br/>"That's only if you want " he tried to make up for what he said. He probably thought he was being too straight forward.<br/>"You know I fell in love with this room as soon as we walked in right ?" I reply sarcastically raising my eyebrow at him, trying to make him shake off the feeling he probably had.<br/>"Yeah, I could tell" he chuckled.</p><p>My stomach then rumbled, and I remembered I hadn't eaten anything today.<br/>"You hungry ?" He couldn't contain his laughter.<br/>I softly slapped his arm . " oh shush I haven't eaten anything today " I admitted.<br/>His face then completely changed to that of concern.<br/>"Why haven't you eaten anything ?" His voice stern as he narrowed his eyes.<br/>I looked down rubbing the back of my neck "I just forgot ". I admitted as I slowly lifted my face to look at him.<br/>I saw him typing something on his phone.<br/>"What kind of pizza do you like ?". He stopped looking at his phone and starred back at me.<br/>I gave him a stern look "You're not paying for it ".<br/>"Just tell me what pizza you want woman " he chuckled.<br/>"Pepperoni " I admitted in a defeated tone.</p><p>We were back in the living room when the door knocked. Henry went to answer it and then he came back with the pizzas.<br/>I clapped my hands in excitement like a child and he laughed at the action.<br/>He put the pizzas on the table and I put some music on my phone.<br/>We sat down and started eating.<br/>"Wait, isn't that cheating ?" I uttered with my mouth half full.<br/>"What is ?" Henry was confused but he was still eating his chicken barbeque pizza.<br/>"This " I point to him and his pizza chuckling. "Aren't you supposed to keep fit?"<br/>He looked at me with a guilty look while eating his last slice "my trainer doesn't need to know, and I trust you not to tell him".<br/>I couldn't help but laugh at his remark. "You put too much faith in me Cavill".</p><p>We finished our pizzas and we opened two bottles of beer. As I got more comfortable I put my legs on the sofa and I sat crossed legged.<br/>"So you don't know where to spend your money So you spend it on houses ?" I proceeded to ask him in a joking tone.<br/>"Is that bad? I think of it as having a home wherever I go " he admitted as he took another sip of his beer.<br/>"So you're gonna buy yourself a house in Austria and in Spain when we get there ?" I gave him a sarcastic smile.<br/>He tilted his head slightly to the right "probably " he answered chuckling.</p><p>After that, we just ended up discussing how he wanted his house to be decorated.<br/>"So what about the master bedroom?" I ask him looking at furniture on my phone.<br/>"What about it?" He seemed confused.<br/>"How do you want it? Do you want it minimalistic? Do you want it comfy? Relaxed? Romantic? "<br/>He seemed deep in thought.<br/>"Guess I want it comfy and romantic " he answered me after a while, his eyes gazing at me.<br/>"Aww, we have a romantic in the room" I chuckle as I give him the goo goo eyes.<br/>He chuckled again and hid his face in his palms in embarrassment.<br/>I moved closer to him and removed his hands from his face.<br/>"I'm sorry, I was kidding " I was still chuckling.<br/>He didn't answer me, just looked at me with a vicious smile and he then started to tickle me.</p><p>I couldn't breathe from the laughter, and I was begging him to stop.<br/>He stopped and regained his serious composure. He rested his face on his hand. "That's what you get when you make fun of me " he managed to break a smile.<br/>Which earned him a playful punch on the shoulder. "You're a dick" I exclaimed.<br/>He chuckled.<br/>But then his serious face came back "well that means that you aren't a romantic person then?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I dropped my eyes on my lap "I used to be".<br/>"What made you stop?" He lift a quizzical brow at me.<br/>"Work" I replied as I gave him a weak smile.<br/>He still had a puzzled look on his face.<br/>"I put all my attention to work, so I don't have time for romantic adventures, plus I don't have the time to deal with people who only see me as a petrol station," I admitted still facing my lap.<br/>"A petrol station?" He asked confused.<br/>"Yeah, they come when they're empty, get their fill and then leave ." I murmured.</p><p>I could sense him staring at me.<br/>"Not all people will treat you like that." He spoke again after a moment of silence.<br/>I lifted my head to face him and smiled at him "probably not, but still work is more important for me right now ."<br/>"Why?" He asked me softly.<br/>"Cause no romantic relationship is going to help me financially and grow as a photographer, work will. My goal right now is to be as financially stable as I can so I can have a place of my own and develop as a photographer, yes I may be good, but there's always room for progress because I still feel that I'm not where I want to be ." I admitted to him, trying to look into his eyes.</p><p>I am a perfectionist, so whatever I do even if it's great for others it's not good enough for me. So I always push myself to get better.<br/>Which is not always a good idea. Because when I get upset about not being able to do something I take it out in myself and things around me.</p><p><b>                                               ✦✧✦✧</b><b>✦✧✦✧</b><b>✦✧✦✧</b><b>✦✧✦✧</b><b>✦✧✦✧</b><b>✦✧✦✧</b><b>✦✧✦✧</b><b>✦✧✦✧</b><b>✦✧✦</b>✧<b>✦✧✦✧</b><b>✦✧✦✧</b><b>✦✧✦✧</b><b>✦✧✦✧</b><b>✦✧✦✧</b><b>✦✧</b>✦<br/>The time I was on a business trip to Iceland came in my mind. It must have been one of my most challenging photoshoots yet.<br/>It was cold, colder than Scotland ever was, my hands were freezing and I was actually wearing a pair of mittens and some ski gloves on top of them to keep me warm. I had to take pictures of Seljalandfoss, one of Iceland's greatest waterfalls. The hills were green and the water was falling on the river pool forcefully, the cave behind it hiding many secrets. So I put my tripod at a good distance so I could capture all of its beauty. I started shooting but none of the shots were good enough, so I started getting more and more stressed by the second. And without knowing an hour had passed, a card full of pictures just of the waterfall, with none of them perfect. I got so upset with myself that I ended up smashing the camera and scattering its remains around. I ended up buying a new camera the same day and the next day I went back and got amazing photos on the first try.</p><p><b>                                               ✦✧✦✧</b><b>✦✧✦✧</b><b>✦✧✦✧</b><b>✦✧✦✧</b><b>✦✧✦✧</b><b>✦✧✦✧</b><b>✦✧✦✧</b><b>✦✧✦✧</b><b>✦✧✦</b>✧<b>✦✧✦✧</b><b>✦✧✦✧</b><b>✦✧✦✧</b><b>✦✧✦✧</b><b>✦✧✦✧</b><b>✦✧</b>✦</p><p>Henry snapped me off my thoughts as he came closer to me and started rubbing my back, his touch so soft and relaxing "you don't need to be so hard on yourself, it's not healthy ".<br/>I closed my eyes at the sensation of tranquility his touch brought "don't tell me you're not pushing yourself either, I've seen you, Cavill, you always try to do the shots on the first try and you are upset with yourself when you have to do a scene a second or third time ." I slowly opened my eyes to look at him as I spoke to him.<br/>He gave me a weak smile " I guess you're right, so what we both need is someone to be our anchor. Someone to stop us from pushing ourselves to the psychologically damaging extremes." He paused for a moment. "I could be yours if you'd let me ".</p><p>I shot my head up to stare at him.<br/><em>How could I let him be my anchor?</em><br/><em>If he actually sees how bad it can get he'll run away like everyone else.</em><br/><em>But that's what I want right?</em><br/><em>I want to push him away, I don't want to get hurt again.</em><br/><em>But what if it's different this time?</em><br/><em>Ugh, here goes nothing.</em></p><p>He was looking at me with puppy eyes, still waiting for my response.<br/>I huffed "that could work, but only if you let me be yours " I replied to him as I crossed my arms beneath my chest.<br/>I was always the person who wanted to help others, no matter what.<br/>And I could sense that Henry needed more help than he cared to admit.</p><p>He had the happiest smile on his face "it's a deal then". He chuckled as he offered his hand on a handshake, which I returned.<br/>"I guess it is" I smiled back at him as I bit my lower lip.<br/>His touch always sent shivers down my spine, even if it was the slightest thing.<br/>What was he doing to me?</p><p>After that Henry got up to put the empty beer bottles and the empty pizza boxes away.<br/>"You need help with that ?" I asked, a yawn escaping my mouth.<br/>He looked back at me with a grin "someone's sleepy".<br/>I put my middle finger up at him "I am awake from 3 am" I exclaimed as I checked the time on my phone.<br/>His grin turned into worry "why so early ?".<br/>I didn't want to worry him with my nightmares.<br/>Even though a few minutes ago I told him I trusted him enough to be my anchor.<br/>"I got to bed really early last night, so I guess I couldn't sleep anymore", I tried to sound as convincing as I could .<br/>He seemed to believe me "fair enough, let's get to bed then" he stated and gave me his hand to lift me up from the sofa.<br/>I grabbed it, trying to tackle him down to the sofa with me but he was stronger. He pulled me up from my sitting position with a quick and swift movement and I crashed into his broad and hard torso. I put my hands on his chest to balance myself and I could feel how muscular he was and I felt myself blushing. As soon as I realized I looked down so he wouldn't notice.</p><p>"You really think you could tackle me?" He chuckled as he still held on my wrist gently.<br/>"I thought I could try" I tried to hide my giggle .<br/>He shook his head "I think it's time to go to bed" he exclaimed.<br/>"I think so too" I agreed with him.<br/>And with that, he led me into the guest room .<br/>"Goodnight Wall" he said leaning to the door frame smiling at me.<br/>"Goodnight Cavill " I replied as I smiled back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Me, Henry, and Kal were strolling the streets of Budapest. Walking through the colorful alleyways. I kept stopping at the antique stores as Henry kept giving me a flower for every time I stopped. I had a whole bouquet by now, filled with blue, white, yellow, and purple flowers. In the middle of the bouquet, a blood-red rose that Henry bought for me from a street merchant. Kal could not contain his excitement as he kept sniffing every flower on our way, along with all the people that wanted to pet him. Throughout our stroll, Henry never moved his left hand from my waist, as his right was holding the fluffy little bear with his leash.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We decided to visit the Fisherman's Bastion, a fort with seven towers arranged in a T shape.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Walking up the ceremonial, wide stairs we ended up on the top of the Bastion, looking down at the river Danube. I could not help but take my camera out and capture the scene beneath me. Henry smiled at me, his curly hair got messy from the wind. I smiled back at him as I took a strand of hair out of his face and he gently kissed my forehead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It had started to get dark so we decided to take a walk on the riverside. The warm yellow color was illuminating on the river's surface.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I sat on a bench with Kal as I waited for Henry to bring some ice creams. He got back a while later with an ice cream cone on each of his hands. The smug smile on his face was visible from miles away. I could not help but sneer at the sight of him as I grabbed the vanilla ice cream from his hand and planting a kiss on his cheek.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We stayed by that bench until the only thing that was out in the streets were us and the flying seagulls. That was our hint to start getting back to the studio. We kept walking with our hands intertwined until we got to our trailers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That is when he pushed me off and started walking towards Lucy, his one grabbed her waist while the other the back of her neck as he kissed her passionately, as his life depended on it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Lucy kept her gaze on me with a hint of satisfaction, but I could not walk away, I was stuck having to watch them.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>              ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧</strong>
</p><p>That is when I woke up panting, I wiped my face with the back of my hand. It was wet by either sweat or tears, or maybe both, I didn't try to find out. After some time I was able to control my breathing again and the dizziness started to fade away.</p><p>I got to open the curtains and the window to get some fresh air. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath of the cold night's air, a mix of jasmine and petunias. I slowly opened my eyes again trying to focus on the view in front of me. Tall and thick trees were surrounding the house and on top of the hill, the Bastion from my dream was illuminated by the warm yellow lights. I tried hard not to think of my dream, but the more I was staring at the yellow fortress the more I tried to explain what I saw.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Was I jealous?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why do I dream of Henry in such a way?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As if I didn't suffer from enough nightmares, now I have to deal with this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But it's not the same as the others.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>On my other nightmares, I kept seeing moments that have already happened.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What is going on?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The more I kept thinking about it the closer I felt another panic attack coming, so I decided to go to the bathroom to pour some water on my face.</p><p>I put my socks on and I opened the door as silently as I could and I tip-toed to the bathroom so I would not wake Henry up.</p><p>The bathroom was between the master bedroom and the guest room, as I opened the restroom's door I noticed that Henry's door was slightly opened. I did not want to wake him by turning on the light before I entered, so I got in, closing the door behind me and trying to find the light switch in the pitch black. As soon as I found out and turned it on my eyes got surprised by the sudden change in lighting, so I squeezed them shut, trying to get used to blinding light.</p><p>After a few moments, I decided to open my eyes and look at myself in the mirror.</p><p>My eyes were red and puffy, making a clear contrast to my pale skin. Which made me think that the wetness on my face earlier was probably from crying in my sleep. My hair was a mess, so I tried to brush it with my hands and put it on an equally messy ponytail. I turned the water faucet to cold and started pouring the water on my face. As soon as I felt awake and refreshed I turned it off and dropped my hands to the edge of the sink and taking deep breaths. I noticed that the puffiness and redness on my eyes started to fade away, so I decided it was time to go back to the guest room.</p><p> </p><p>I turned the light off and started walking towards my room when I heard soft whimpers from Henry's room. I was immediately concerned so I tip-toed towards the master bedroom.</p><p>From the small crack in the door, I noticed that Henry was still sleeping but he kept tossing and turning.</p><p>Was he having nightmares as well?</p><p>I slowly opened the door, trying to not make a sound. Kal heard me and let out a small woof but I shushed him so he would not scare Henry. I patted his head and he went back to sleep. Henry kept whimpering and grabbing the sheets. As I got closer to him I saw that he was not wearing a top, his hairy chest visible along with his muscles.</p><p>I put my one knee to the bed and then slowly my second followed. I was not laying on the bed with Henry, he was sweating and his breathing was fast.</p><p>
  <em>Is that what I look like when I'm having nightmares?</em>
</p><p>I started slowly playing with his hair and massaging his scalp, something which did not seem to calm him down.</p><p>I lied down so he could bury his face in my chest and I wrapped my arms around him, caressing and drawing small circles on his back.</p><p>His breathing started coming back to normal as he hugged me tight and sighing deep.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't go" He murmured in his sleep</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*Warning : Smut*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I felt a sharp pain in my heart as soon as I heard Henry murmur these words. And I don't know what hurt more, the fact that someone like him would fear being abandoned or the fact that it was me in his place a few years ago.</p><p>✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧</p><p>I woke up and rubbed my eyes to start to get used to the lighting when I felt the space on the bed next to me was empty. I was confused because it was Saturday and Alex wasn't working and if he woke up before me he would always stay in bed until I woke up.</p><p>I got up from the bed and the sudden change in temperature made my naked body shiver. I put on my Marvel pajamas and Alex's grey hoodie which I ended up wearing more than he did. I get out of our bedroom and I see hear him shuffling something in the living room. I notice that his clothes were scattered all around and then I caught a sight of his figure further down the living room, his long brown hair covering his naked torso. I saw him putting clothes in his suitcase only to take them back out in desperation. He hadn't heard me sneak up behind him.</p><p>"Alex? What is going on?" I ask him, my voice was soft but concerned.</p><p>"Mia" he seemed startled as he walked towards me cupping my elbows.</p><p>"I need to talk to you" he sighed as our foreheads touched.</p><p>"Is this where you break up with me?'' I questioned as I walk away from him crossing my arms underneath my chest.</p><p>He sighed deeply as he looked for something on his phone, as soon as he did he handed it to me. It was an email.</p><p>"Dear Alex Pagnolla,</p><p>We are pleased to tell you that you have been offered the role of the chief engineer at Tesla Motors. The role you have applied for is based in Athens, Greece. We are aware that you currently reside in the United Kingdom so we would like to find out if two weeks is enough time for you to finish your affairs. We are so happy to welcome you into the Tesla Motors family and we are hoping to see you soon".</p><p>I felt my eyes tear up as soon as I read the email, so I dropped my head to the ground so he wouldn't notice. That has been his dream for years now. To be back home in Greece and work for Tesla. I should be happy for him.</p><p>"Can't they transfer the position to here?" My voice was gentle but I still couldn't face him.</p><p>He seemed deep in thought for a moment ."Come with me, we'll be back home and you're gonna be happy again" he spoke softly shortly after.</p><p>"What do you mean be happy again? I am more than happy to be here with you, sharing this wonderful house together. It is you who makes me happy, not a place" I stated as I looked up to meet his eyes.</p><p>"We can still have that in Greece, we can still be together and live together but the only difference is that we are going to be with our friends and family again." His voice was hopeful as he cupped my face with his one hand and with the other he wiped the tears that I couldn't hold any longer.</p><p>"You know I miss them terribly, and I know that this is your dream. And I would be the worst girlfriend if I didn't let you follow your dreams because I didn't want to lose you. But babe Greece has no place for someone like me." I admit to him, not being able to control my tears any longer.</p><p>"What do you mean ?" He asked confused as he kept wiping my tears away and planting small kisses on my forehead.</p><p>I gathered all the strength I could have so I could answer him without breaking into tears.</p><p>"Love, look at me" I uttered pointing at myself. "Not only I haven't attended university, but I haven't even finished college. That is a no-no for Greece and you know it. I am nothing to them. No matter how much work experience I've got, the only thing they care to see is someone having a university degree." I paused for a moment. "Also, I'm an artist, people like me starve in Greece, there's no future for me there. But there is for you." My voice started to crack. "I know it will make you happier being in Greece than being here, I love you, so I need to let you go."</p><p>His eyes were teary as he cupped my face and crashed his lips into mine. I placed my hand between his long hair and kissed him back, my face now wet with tears. "So we only have two weeks left together, so I think we should make them worthy." I admitted lustily, breaking the kiss.</p><p>He got my cue and started planting small, sloppy kisses on my neck, making me moan in pleasure. With a swift movement, he picked me up bridal style and led us to the bedroom, kissing my lips passionately all the way. He placed me gently on the bed as he worked again on my neck and took my top off. My hands kept drawing circles on his back as I was gently biting the crook of his neck, the way I knew he liked it. He started teasing my clit on top of my panties, drawing small circles around it until it drove me weak. I could not take any more of the teasing, so with a swift movement, I took his sweatpants along with his boxers off. I started playing with the tip of his cock, moving slowly further down, tucking his balls in my hand, making him groan. He promptly took the remainder of my undergarments off and he was now on top of me, his elbows sinking deep in the mattress as he slowly moved himself inside me. His thrusts were so agonizingly slow but he quickened his pace soon enough which made me moan in desire. We were both nearing our ends when I grabbed his back, my nails digging deep into his skin as he came inside me and I felt explosions going off in me. He pulled himself off me and dropped himself on the bed, I cuddled him, planting soft kisses on his neck and chest.</p><p>"Don't go" I murmured to him.</p><p>              ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧</p><p>Kal pushed me off my thoughts as he got on the bed next to me</p><p>I giggled and started petting him until he fell back asleep.</p><p>I wrapped my one hand again around Henry's neck while the other was playing with his curls.</p><p>I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep when Henry's voice drove me back into consciousness.</p><p>"Mia? Are you okay?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His voice gentle but concerned. I moved my hands away from him as I started rubbing my eyes.<br/>"Mh-hmm" I murmured to him as I rested my elbows on the mattress.<br/>"I got up to pee and I heard you having a nightmare, so I decided to come comfort you" I admitted shortly after.<br/>Henry let out a small chuckle as he started rubbing the back of his neck "I have nightmares sometimes, but it's nothing you should worry about" he mimicked my position and rested his elbows inn the mattress facing me.<br/>"But I did like waking up cuddled next to you" his voice gentle but also hiding shyness.</p><p>My mouth went dry after his comment, I did like being cuddled up with him, but I couldn't go through all that pain again.<br/>I've been trying so hard to keep away from all of this and then Henry just storms into my life and messes everything I've been working so hard for.<br/>I try to shake the feeling off as I rest my back on the headboard and crossing my arms beneath my chest.<br/>"Don't get used to it" I uttered to him after a while, a small chuckle escaping my mouth.<br/>"Bummer" he replied to me with puppy eyes.<br/>I couldn't help but smile at the sight.</p><p>Kal then started jumping on the bed and trying to get our attention.<br/>I swear this bear needs attention 24/7. Henry laughed at the sight of him and started rubbing him behind his ears and the fluffy bear started calming down.<br/>I really wanted to find out what Henry dreamt last night so I decided to ask him.<br/>"So, what was your nightmare about? You can talk to me about it. But If you don't want to tell me that's fine as well. Just know that I'm here whatever you need" I muttered to him. My caring side started to emerge again after years of hiding it.<br/>"Promise you won't make fun of me?" He chuckled, still petting Kal.<br/>I stick my pinky finger up in the air and smile at him "I promise".<br/>He stopped petting the black and white bear as he let out a big sigh and rested his back on the headboard next to me.</p><p>"Remember when I told you I was getting bullied in school?" He asked me after a while.<br/>I nodded my head in agreement and ushered him to continue.<br/>"So I was sent away on boarding school when this happened, so I was away from everyone I loved. I was all alone. And I guess that has caused me some abandonment issues. I don't always have these nightmares, usually, I'm too tired to even remember what I was dreaming, but when I do I just keep seeing that I'm all alone, and everyone has abandoned me and they don't really care about me but my fame." He admitted to me, with his head hanging low and fidgeting with his fingers.</p><p>A familiar feeling hit my gut as I remembered that this is how I felt when I left Greece.<br/>I entwined my hand with his giving him a small reassuring squeeze.<br/>"You're not alone, you have me" I admit to him with a gentle tone. "Plus I hated your superman so I'm definitely not using you for fame." I continued jokingly, trying to lift the mood.<br/>"You nob" he chuckled and then started tickling me. His fingers going from my sides to my underarms, to my feet.<br/>"Please, not the feet" I manage to beg him trying to catch my breath.<br/>"Apologise and I'll stop" he admitted as he positioned himself on top of me not giving me a chance to escape.<br/>"Never" I half yelled at him while I playfully punched his chest.<br/>He raised his brows giving me a mischievous grin and he started tickling my feet. I started kicking my feet in the air begging him to stop.<br/>"Please stop, or I won't be responsible for your injuries" I admitted as I was still laughing.<br/>He laughed at my remark and came on top of me tickling my sides again. "Apologise" he stated, his tone serious as he moved closer to me gazing at my lips.<br/>"Okay, okay I apologize, now get off me you oaf" I uttered to him while I playfully pushed him aside.</p><p>I jumped off the bed and as soon as I saw that we had enough distance I gave him a mischievous grin. "I'm not sorry actually" my voice gentle but sarcastic.<br/>He lift his brows at me and started chasing me. So I started running away from him. I was in the living room when I heard him yelling after me "come here, you little Fox".<br/>I laughed and replied to him "You're too slow Cavill".<br/>I kept running until I reached his small back garden and I realized I had no escape.<br/>Fuck.<br/>Shortly after I heard him running up behind me and I got to the end of the backyard with my back facing the fence.<br/>Henry had a mischievous smile on his face "You can't get away you little red".<br/>"You bet ?" I raise my brows at him, challenging him.<br/>I started running towards him with the hope of going fast enough around him so he wouldn't be able to catch me.</p><p>But I was not fast enough. I felt his huge arms around my waist, harsh but gentle at the same time as he spun me around to face him.<br/>Our faces inches apart as we were both panting from running.<br/>We just kept staring at each other when he cupped the side of my face and started moving closer to me.</p><p>And then his phone rang.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His makeup artist was on the phone, letting him know that he was 20 minutes late and was wondering where he was.</p><p>Simultaneously we both murmured<em> fuck</em> under our breaths as soon as we realized the time and we stormed off the house to get to the set.</p><p>Henry left me with Kal and planted a kiss on my cheek as he went to get his makeup done while I went to my trailer to get my gear.</p><p>          ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧</p><p>I was looking for my 18-55mm lens when I heard Kal woof facing at the door. I turn around to see Freya and Anya. They both let out a sigh of relief and Anya stormed in my trailer embracing me in a tight hug, something Freya mimicked shortly after. Anya was the first to break the hug and she cupped my elbows giving them a gentle squeeze. "Where have you been? We were so worried". She asked me concerned.</p><p>"I was with Henry, he bought a new house and he wanted to show me" I admitted giving her a reassuring smile.</p><p>They both raised quizzical brows at me looking at each other then looking back at me.</p><p>"What?" I asked them as I put my hands on my waist.</p><p>"So you spent the night at Henry's?" Anya blurted out with the most mischievous smile on her face.</p><p>"Yes... But it's not what you may think, he wanted my help to decorate his house" I admitted as I knew she was probably thinking that something happened between me and Henry.</p><p>I mean something almost did happen but she doesn't need to know.</p><p>Anya lift her hands up in desperation "for the love of God woman, when are you going to understand that he's head over heels for you? Do you really think that he just wanted to help him decorate his house? Come on Mia, you're smarter than that."</p><p>Freya crossed her arms "she's right you know" she muttered agreeing with Anya.</p><p>"Look, right now I'm focused on work and forming good friendships with you guys" I stated pointing at them. "I really don't have time to deal with romantic relationships." I let out a big sigh as I put my lenses on my waist bag and putting my camera around my neck and taking Kal by his leash and lead him outside.<br/>I could hear the girls running behind me. "But Mia, you're made for each other" Anya exclaimed trying to catch her breath. Something which caused me to stop and turn around to face her.<br/>"Anya, we know each other, what? A month? How can you possibly say that we're made for one another? We barely know anything about each other." I had a defeated tone in my voice.<br/>"Why don't you give him and yourself a chance?" Freya asked gently.<br/>"Cause I am not interested in a relationship right now" I huffed as I continued going to the set and the girls were following me.</p><p>We got to the studio and Kal went to his usual spot and quickly fell asleep. Anya And Freya by my side while I was getting my equipment ready. I set up my camera on my tripod put on the right settings and I was ready to shoot. Freya and Anya needed to leave so we hugged goodbye, but as they were starting to leave Anya murmured under her breath "I bet there's something you're not telling us, something you're afraid of".<br/>It was loud enough for me to hear and I couldn't help but stare at her leaving. And I couldn't stop because deep down I knew she was right.</p><p>The day was long, and I managed to take some good photos but I couldn't stop thinking about what Anya said.<br/>I noticed that she was really close to Henry today, I mean they are close anyway, but today they were closer. Anya kept whispering things to him and Freya would join at some points. Could she be telling him about me? And how she felt I was hiding things? What was she trying to do? And why did I start feeling jealous?</p><p>Lauren pushed me off my thoughts as she yelled that filming was done for today and congratulating everyone for their work. During the whole filming, I kept feeling my phone vibrate so I decided to check it after we were done. I had a bunch of notifications from Steph saying that she needed to talk to me and that it was urgent. I immediately got concerned, I replied to her that I would call her in 10 minutes and I rushed to Henry to bring him Kal back.<br/>He was nowhere to be found, I went around the set, to the stables, to the makeup room but he wasn't there. I was panting, trying to catch my breath with all this running, and that fluffy bear was running so fast that I could barely keep up with him. After some time of not being able to find Henry I gave up and started going to my trailer.<br/>And that's when I saw him. He was with Freya and Anya again chatting. I ran towards them and they immediately stopped whatever they were saying, like they were hiding something. I didn't really want to put too much thought into this as I was getting worried about Steph.</p><p>"Woah, why are you all sweaty?" Freya let out a chuckle.<br/>"I was looking for you" I admitted to Freya while pointing at Henry still trying to catch my breath. "Steph has spammed with messages that something urgent happened and I'm getting worried, so I kept running around looking for you to bring you your bear back". I continued while I handed Henry Kal's leash.<br/>Henry had a guilty look on his face "Sorry, if I knew I would have come to pick him up sooner."<br/>Before he could continue Anya cut him off "wait who is Steph?"<br/>"Mia's best friend" Henry exclaimed. "Go, and let me know what happened after." he continued giving me a reassuring smile.</p><p>I nodded in agreement while I waved them goodbye and run to my trailer.<br/>As soon as I got in I started calling Steph, she hadn't responded to my last message which made me even more concerned. The phone kept ringing but no answer from her, I ended up calling her another two times.</p><p>Come on Steph, please pick up, please</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After what felt like forever Steph finally picked up, it looked like she was in bed but it was too dark for me to tell.<br/>She turned on the lights and my suspicions were true as soon as I saw her yawning.<br/>"Hey, Mia, what's up?" She asked mid-yawn.<br/>I cocked my eyebrow at her in disbelief "You first spam me with messages saying that you have something urgent which made me worry and then you just go to sleep?" I ask her sarcastically but annoyed at the same time. I was relieved though, I thought something bad had happened to her and I wouldn't have been able to be there for her.<br/>"Oops, sorry love I didn't mean to make you worried." She let out a small chuckle as she started walking towards her kitchen.</p><p>When I was back in Greece I used to just walk in her house uninvited and going to the kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee before going upstairs to Steph's room.<br/>It was funny at first because she wouldn't expect me and she would get so scared that she would start punching me. But after some point, she got used to it and she didn't even question my presence there.</p><p>"So what was that urgent thing you needed to tell me?" I asked Steph letting out a sigh of relief.<br/>She put her gold locks on a messy ponytail and smiled at me while starting to make coffee.<br/>"I feel like such an idiot now" she replied to me with a guilty tone in her voice.<br/>"You are an idiot years now but tell me" I cocked my brow at her sarcastically.<br/>She picked up the custom made mug we made before I left for England. It was me, Steph and 3 other friends on it.</p><p>✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧</p><p>It was a week before I left and my group of friends decided that we should spend as much time as we could together. John's mum would drive us to the town's center to meet Steph, Sophie, Christopher, and Nicholas.<br/>Me and John had been friends since we were 6 years old, mostly because our mothers became best friends but we hit it off quite well together. I watched him grow from the shy insecure kid to the badass with the long brown hair who knew everything about computers.<br/>I met Nicholas when I was 8 or 9 through Taekwondo. He was the blond silent kid who was always going to church. Whenever we had the chance we were sparring together because we would just push each other to be better. I would also always make inappropriate jokes and I turned him from an innocent boy to him having a dirtier mind than I did.<br/>Me and Christopher met when I was 12, in secondary school. Me, John and him were in the same class. I would cling to John because he was the only one I knew when he started hanging out with Christopher. He was a tall and slim boy with light brown curls, he was so fun to be around and he had the same humor as I did which made me like him even more. But for what in would always love him was the fact that he would always be honest towards me. He wouldn't try to sugar coat things or situations.<br/>I met Steph two years later, we may have been going to the same school but we never spoke. Christopher though had been friends with her for years and he spoke so highly of me that she wanted to meet me. I remember her being shy and keeping everything to herself but we ended up bonding over our love for ballet and after that, we just kept spending every day together.<br/>Sophie was the last person I met. I was 15 when me and John went to the same college. Again we were inseparable as we didn't know anyone. And then this 5'1 petite brunette girl comes up to us to show us around the school. She was a year older than us but she still has a baby face so it came as a surprise when she told us that she was listening to heavy metal. I think that is what brought us together, our love for music. We had even planned to book tickets to go see Slipknot but that never happened.<br/>Before I knew it I brought everyone together and we became inseparable.</p><p>Me and John got off the car and got to our usual place. 'The Moon' was a small modern cafeteria in the center of the town facing the big churchyard where kids of all ages used to gather. The town center was not very big, it was circular and consisted of the cafeteria, the church, the secondary school and the umbrellas and coffee tables around the churchyard.<br/>We spotted everyone sitting on the outside coffee tables and we rushed to join them. After we hugged each other Steph came behind me closing my eyes.<br/>"Okay, we have a surprise for you are you ready?" She squealed with excitement.<br/>I nodded and she proceeded to open my eyes. They were all holding a white top which was not so white anymore because of everything they had written on it.<br/>It varied from funny and inspirational quotes to a goodbye letter.<br/>I started crying like a baby because it was at the moment when I realised I would miss them like hell.<br/>Steph wiped off my tears, while Sophie gave me a tight hug, but I could hear the boys laughing in the background so I gave them the middle finger.<br/>Steph started tickling me to make me laugh which always worked.<br/>"Selfie time" Sophie yelled while she took out her phone and pointed the camera towards us. We all moved close to each other smiling while I was holding the top they made me proudly.</p><p>The day before I left, Steph came to visit me. I saw her holding something behind her back.<br/>"What are you hiding ?" I ask her confused.<br/>She gave me a small purple bag with a white ribbon on it "a last present so you won't forget us" she admitted.<br/>I opened the bag and saw a white mug with the selfie we all took the other day. I started to tear up again as I pulled Steph into a tight hug.<br/>"I'm going to miss you so bad" I uttered to her trying to hold my tears .</p><p>
  <strong>               ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧</strong>
</p><p>Steph placed her hand on her chest trying to seem offended but couldn't hold it for long and she burst into laughter.<br/>"Okay, so what I wanted to tell you was that I booked the tickets for the 5th until the 12th of April. I will be there at 4 in the evening" she proceeded to tell me after she stopped laughing with a huge smile on her face.<br/>I lifted my hands up in victory "finally" I exclaimed almost yelling.<br/>Steph started laughing again and I couldn't help but laugh back.</p><p>After what felt like ages we managed to stop laughing and Steph spoke again.<br/>"So how are things with you and Henry?" She asked while wiping a tear from her face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh dear" I let out a big sigh. "I need coffee for this" I exclaimed as I moved towards the coffee maker. I made my warm coffee and sat back down on the sofa facing Steph.<br/>"Okay, so I may have taken your advice and started being a bit more open and try to stop running away from it." I mutter as I took a sip of the still-hot black coffee.<br/>She squealed in excitement clapping her hands playfully "I'm so fucking proud of you Mia, like yes, that's my girl".</p><p>I gave her a weak smile. "I may have started using your advice from the same day you gave it to me". I always loved teasing her and not tell her right away what I wanted to say because she acted so childish, running around and tossing her hands up in despair until I told her.<br/>She cocked her eyebrow at me both quizzically and excitedly.<br/>"Okay, so after we hang up the other day Henry messaged me asking if I wanted to go on a late-night walk which I accepted and then one thing led to the other and I may have told him about how I dropped out from college." I bit my lip as I hang my head low.<br/>Steph screeched excitedly "Did you actually?"</p><p>I nodded my head in agreement. "What then? What did he say?" she shifted herself so her whole face was on the camera and she had had this girlish 'tell me all the gossip' smile.<br/>"He hugged and said he wanted to help me make all my dreams come true" My speech was really fast and started fidgeting with my fingers while still not locking my eyes my blonde best friend.<br/>"See? I told you he was a nice guy" she blurted with the smile on her face growing even wider.<br/>"There's something about him..." I admitted for the first time, not only to Steph but to myself as well. "What do you mean?" Steph questioned while taking a sip of her coffee.<br/>"See, his ex came up to us the other day and started being really rude but Henry didn't tell what all that was about. Then me, Freya and Anya did some research on her and we found out that she was using him for fame. But I didn't ask him any further because he looked pretty upset. And when I stayed at his house yesterday he had nightmares and told me that he fears being abandoned." I responded to her while mimicking her action and had a taste of my bitter drink.</p><p>Steph put her mug down and put her hands on her face in excitement "Wait, wait you slept at his house yesterday?" She was trying to hide her squeals by now.<br/>"It's not what you think it is" I pointed my finger at her to make her pay attention to my words.<br/>"Come on, don't tell me nothing happened". She emphasized while cocking her brow up at me.<br/>I quickly gazed at her eyes while biting my bottom lip as the image of Henry staring into my lips was whirling in my mind.<br/>"Oh.My.God something did happen" she screeched as soon as she noticed my nervous lip biting.<br/>"Nothing happened Steph, he was just chasing me and I tried to get away but he was faster and then he just kept gazing at my lips until a phone call broke us off." I started talking really fast again but Steph was a pro by now of understanding me at times like these.<br/>"So he wanted to kiss you. Interesting" Her tone now mischievous as she entwined her fingers together with her index fingers resting on her chin. That was a sign that she was in deep thought.<br/>I didn't really want to bother with it so I just shrugged my shoulders as I took another sip.<br/>"Do not shrug your shoulders at me, missy. We are so having this conversation." She got up to make another coffee as she had already finished her first one.</p><p>"Okay, so did you want to kiss him back?" She asked as soon as she sat back down on her sofa.<br/>"I don't know, I'm so lost right now" I groaned as I was sulking into my own sofa.<br/>"Why are you lost?" She asked me again but now she fully concerned. Steph was a guidance counselor and she would often make me talk about my feelings which I both hated and loved. I hated confessing my feelings because I always thought that other people had it worse than me and that I shouldn't be worrying about them and it made me feel like such a bad person. But when I was letting it all out it felt like an elephant took a foot off my chest and that was so liberating.<br/>"Last night I had a dream. It wasn't like the regular ones. I saw that me Henry and his dog went out on a walk and had a great day until we got back on the set and he started making out with his ex in front of me" I sighed as I let it all out, I tried not to think about that dream for the rest of the day but I couldn't just keep anything to myself when talking to Steph.<br/>She tilted her head slightly to the right while giving me a sincere smile "It looks to me like you have feelings for Henry but you're scared. You're scared that it will end up the same way it did with Alex and Nick" she let out a small sigh.<br/>You're scared that it will end up the same way it did with Alex and Nick" she let out a small sigh.</p><p>
  <strong>             ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Nick was my first love. I was 16 at the time. Don't get me wrong, I had relationships before him but the way I felt for him I hadn't felt for anyone else. We met on Facebook after he liked some of my memes, we started talking and we hit it off right away. Just the second day of talking we decided to video call through Skype because he was supposed to help me with my science exam. I found out that he lived in Crete because of his university, a big beautiful island south of the mainland, which was also 7 hours away by ship.<br/>After that day we spoke non-stop. We would be video calling for hours and after we hang up we would still be messaging each other. What I loved about Nick was that he always knew what I wanted to say without me having to say it. He would always tell me how much I meant to him and how much he wanted to have me in his arms.<br/>Until one day it actually happened. He was back at his parents' house for the summer which was only an hour away. After work he got the train to come and see me. I was so nervous about meeting him and I wanted to look cute for him. I hadn't started dying my hair red by then so my natural brown color was showing through my curls. My hazel eyes were emphasized by my mascara while also making a nice contrast with my blue, knee-high, flowy floral dress, and my beige sandals.<br/>As soon as I saw him waiting outside the train station my knees felt weak but I regained all my strength as I saw him smiling wide at me while heading towards me. I fell in love with his smile as soon as I saw him on Skype, no one told me that it would be even better when I would see him face to face.<br/>He embraced me in a tight hug, he smelled of mint, cigarettes, and fresh soap and all I wanted was for time to stop. I wanted to stay in his arms forever. It felt like this was where I belonged because we fit so well together.<br/>The rest of the day we spent it walking around my town, drinking coffee, and making stupid jokes. We went back home when it started getting dark and my mum had heated the chicken, Alfredo, I had made earlier and I took two beers while he took the plates and I led him to my balcony.<br/>It was a warm August night with a full moon, the sky was clear and we were stargazing for hours while whispering sweet nothings to each other. After some time he started getting tired so we went back inside to my room to sleep. He was so exhausted that as soon as he lied down he was fast asleep but he never broke contact with me, he wanted to have me always by his side touching me.<br/>That night I couldn't sleep, I just kept starring at him feeling a pain in my heart and the thought that this would be the first and last time I would see him.<br/>The next day we woke up and had our breakfast while playing escape games on my phone until it was time for him to leave. I went to the train station with him and I hugged him so tight like my life was depending on it. He kissed my forehead and then boarded the train.<br/>It wasn't the same after he left. We kept talking less and less until one day he just messaged me that he couldn't take it anymore and after that he just blocked me.<br/>My whole world was shattered, I kept trying to call him but he wouldn't answer.<br/>My last night in Greece I spent it drunk with my mum, her best friend, and our neighbor. That's when I decided to call him one more time.<br/>The only thing I remember was that I told him that all he needed to tell me was not go to England and just stay with him and I would. I don't remember if he answered me but what I can recall is his best friend sending me a picture of him kissing another girl.</p><p>
  <strong>              ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧</strong>
</p><p>"Am I wrong for being afraid? Nick left me without explanation and then I get a fucking picture of him kissing another girl. And then Alex as soon as he went to Greece he got back his stupid tall, blonde, blue-eyed, fucking perfect Russian ex. He got back to his cheating ex so quick like I meant nothing to him." I started raising my voice getting upset.<br/>But I realized it soon after and I rested my head on my hands as I muttered a sorry to Steph and she answered with an understanding head nod.<br/>"I just feel like I'll never be enough you know? Especially for Henry. I've been through all this shit and it's hard for me to let someone in and I can be a real pain in the ass and he doesn't deserve that." I admitted to her after a while not making eye contact with her feeling bad for raising my voice at her.<br/>"I understand that, but all I'm trying to say is that-" Steph cut her sentence short as we heard a notification from my phone.<br/>I frowned and went to see who had messaged me.</p><p><strong>DC Douchebag</strong>: Hey is everything all right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I giggled at myself when I saw the contact name and remembering that was Henry.<br/>"Who is it?" Steph asked confused.<br/>"It's Henry, he asks if everything is alright" I utter to her as I knew she would ask what he said.<br/>"What did you answer him?" She giggled excitedly.<br/>I give her a sarcastic smile while I show her what I typed.</p><p><strong>Me</strong>: yeah everything's good, just Steph is a sadistic bitch</p><p>Steph put her hands on her chest trying to seem offended.<br/>"Wait, how does he know about me?" She questioned after a while lifting her brows in confusion.<br/>"I have talked to him about you obviously" I was smirking at her. And then I got another message.</p><p><strong>DC Douchebag</strong>: aww why do you say that?<br/><strong>Me</strong>: Because she spammed with all these messages making me think that something had happened to her and when I tried to call her she was sleeping<br/><strong>DC Douchebag</strong>: aww, did you at least find out what she wanted?<br/><strong>Me</strong>: yeah, she wanted to tell me that she booked the tickets. Can you believe that bitch? Don't worry though I got my revenge and woke her up.</p><p>"What is he sayinggg?" Steph muttered in desperation as she noticed that I kept messaging Henry. I showed her the texts but as she was reading another text came and she jumped up in excitement. "Say yes" she squealed. I furrowed my eyebrows at her in confusion not knowing what she was on about until I checked the message myself.</p><p><strong>DC Douchebag</strong>: I'm glad you got your revenge. Uh hey listen, I can't really sleep so I was thinking of coming over and maybe we could have a look at some furniture for the house? If that's okay with you of course.</p><p>I looked up to Steph as if looking for approval and she nodded her head while clapping her hands. "Tell him to come over, I'll let you two to your thing." She winked at me and said her goodnight, I waved her goodbye while shaking my head in disbelief.</p><p><strong>Me</strong>: Sure you can come, should I make coffee?</p><p><strong>DC Douchebag</strong>: Yes please, I'll be there in two minutes.</p><p>
  <strong>      ✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧</strong>
</p><p>And with that I got up to get to the coffee maker, I changed the water, put a new filter on and filled it with coffee and I waited for the hot liquid to start dripping. Then the door knocked letting me know that Henry was here.</p><p>"It's open" I yelled while I poured the coffee on a spare mug, Henry popped his head in but Kal was more excited and rushed in jumping on me. I quickly let the mug on the counter while the little bear got on his two back feet while resting his front on my shoulders trying to find his balance and started licking my face. I cupped his fluffy face petting him while trying to get away from his constant licking. "Okay, that's enough baby boy, get down now" I put Kal down in a high pitched tone.</p><p>"I am pretty sure he loves you more than me, I could barely hold him, he got so excited when he realized we were coming here." Henry let out a small laugh as he motioned to Kal to sit down. I chuckled at him as I did a little victory dance and handed Henry his warm drink. I took a sip of mine as I sat on the sofa with him.</p><p>"So what actually happened with Steph then?" Henry asked concerned as he put his mug on the small coffee table.<br/>I sighed letting out a small chuckle "She can get really excited about some things and she just wants to share the news straight away and that's why all the spamming. She was excited that she booked the tickets and just wanted to tell right at that instant." I admitted to him.<br/>"She must really miss you" His voice gentle and caring. "I hope she does" I sarcastically joked. "So is Steph your only friend? Because she's the only one I've heard you talk about'' he was curious by now. "No, I've got another 4 friends but I and Steph kept the most contact after I left and she was the only one who bothered to visit so.." I answered him as I took another sip of my coffee and got my laptop on to turn it on.</p><p>"So have you thought about what kind of furniture you want?" I asked him as I started typing on google. He looked at me with guilty puppy eyes shaking his head in disagreement "I was hoping you could help me?" His question sounded more like a statement.</p><p>I huffed at him shaking my head in disapproval but I gave in to his puppy eyes "Okay should we do room by room first? I was thinking maybe start with the living room."</p><p>"I know what I definitely want in the living room. A big TV so I can watch the rugby matches." He buttoned in excitedly. I couldn't help but laugh at his excitement "Okay, that's a start I guess. Do you want it built-in, or in a stand?" I started searching for TVs and I noticed that Henry was furrowing his brows at me in confusion. "What difference does it make?" He was trying to sound confident but his face was giving away that he had no idea what I was on about. "Okay so, built-in TV allows you to have more space in the room, while one with a stand takes some space but you can always get a stand with shelves so you can store things there." Henry seemed to be deep in thought until he reached his decision "Okay, I think I'll go with the built-in, Kal likes to sleep underneath the TV when I'm watching so it would be beneficial for both of us." He had a small smile on his face. I returned the smile while I changed the search filters to only show built-in TVs. "Wait, what is your budget?" I exclaimed as soon as I saw the prices and I realized I had been an idiot for not asking it sooner. He licked his lips while starring on the ceiling "guess it's unlimited, I have money for a reason." He let out a hearty laugh as soon as he finished his sentence and I chuckled along with him. "Oh yeah, I forgot you're rich" I muttered sarcastically at him while I showed him a 43 inch 4k TV and he gave me an approving nod so I bookmarked the page.</p><p>"You said Kal likes to sleep beside the TV right? So why don't you get him a sleeping mat?". I asked him after a while as I had already started searching for dog mats. "That's probably a good idea." He pressed his lips together. "But he needs a big one." Kal let out a disapproving woof which made us both chuckle. "Okay, I got it" I exclaimed loudly and I turned my laptop around so I could show Henry what I found. "Look it's about a meter and a half long, fluffy like our little bear plus it has built-in cooling pads so he won't get too hot." Henry looked at Kal as if seeking his approval, the little black and white bear lifted his ear and let out a happy woof; which was the only thing we needed to hear and so I put that one on my bookmarks as well.</p><p>
  <strong>             ✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧</strong>
</p><p>After that, we managed to roughly see what else we could put to all the other areas as well while Kal was letting out disapproving or approving woofs which made us laugh every single time.<br/>We went over what we had bookmarked so far and suddenly Henry exclaimed.<br/>''What about your room?''</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damn, I thought he had forgotten about it and I didn't want to bring it up.</p><p>''What about it?'' I tried to ask in a tone letting him know that I didn't know what he was on about.<br/>''We haven't looked for things for your room dickhead'' He said sarcastically.<br/>''Technically it's the guest room'' I raised my finger at him to correct him.<br/>"It's the same thing." He took my laptop off my hands and then started typing something. "You said you wanted cushions and blankets didn't you?" He stopped typing to look at me seeking my validation. I nodded my head in approval and he turned the laptop around so I could see what he found. They were some pink and red sparkling cushions. I raised my eyebrows at him in disbelief "Glitter? Really? Do I look like a glitter girl ?"<br/>"Well.." he raised his hands up in defense.<br/>"Watch it, Cavill" I raised my finger at him to warn him not to continue any further and I grabbed my laptop away from him and made a new search. I found some white and turquoise cushions and some light beige blankets. "Okay, now this is what I'm talking about. Not only it's not disgusting glitter but it also matches well with the color of the room." I ushered him to look at the pictures and he seemed to agree with me. "Seems fair, bookmark it then".</p><p>"Only on one condition" I stated.<br/>He tilted his head in confusion "what is that?".<br/>"I'll only bookmark it if you let me cover the cost for that room. Because apparently it's my room" I answered sarcastically at the latter.<br/>He narrowed his eyes at me with a 'you did not just say that' look "Well it's my house though so I should be the one paying for it." He crossed his arms not letting it go. His biceps clearly showing through his long white top.<br/>"Yes, but as you said it's my room so I should be the one paying for it." I mimicked his movement and crossed my arms under my chest not realizing I was giving him a clear sight of my cleavage with the v-shaped top I was wearing.<br/>"You're really stubborn aren't you?" He let out a small chuckle.<br/>"Can't help it, it's the Greek in me" I joked.<br/>Henry laughed at my remark before continuing "Alright, let's make a deal, I'll only accept you paying for it if we split it in half ."<br/>It was at that moment when I realized that Henry was as stubborn as I was and there was no way I would make him change his mind.<br/>"Fine" I said bluntly as I sighed "It's a deal" I offered my hand on a handshake which he returned with the brightest of smiles.</p><p>I ended up searching for white see-through curtains and many different plants for the office as nightstand. I decided that on the office I would have a weeping fig, no taller than 50 cm and on the nightstand, I would have a dracaena. Since I wanted to make the room a comfy reading place I decided that the next best thing to buy was a light oak bookcase.<br/>I felt that there was something missing but I couldn't get my mind around it because I was getting sleepy.<br/>Before I knew a yawn escaped my mouth and I ended up resting my head on Henry's neck.</p><p>
  <strong>     ✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦</strong>
</p><p>I woke up by the sound of my alarm, Slipknot's psychosocial. I got scared because I would always wake up before my alarm rang and I had forgotten what ringtone I had put. I turned it off and realized I was on my bed, I could swear I fell asleep on the sofa, how did I end up on my bed?<br/>I got up and rubbed my tired eyes heading to the bathroom. My hair was still in a ponytail from last night and by now it seemed more like a bush. <em>Why did I not untie my hair?</em> I tried to take off the hairband slowly careful not to pull too many hairs with it. I succeeded but at what cost? If my hair wasn't bad before it sure was now. I tried to take it by starting to brush it from the ends and working my way to the top. After a good 5 minutes, I was able to untangle my hair and make it presentable again, I didn't put it on a ponytail again as my head was hurting enough already. I brushed my teeth and headed to the living room.<br/>That's when I saw Henry, sleeping on the sofa, or at least trying to. He was bigger than it and his legs were hanging out. Kal heard me and woke up letting out a small woof, I shushed him and headed back to my room to fetch a blanket for Henry. I put the blanket around him and just sat there watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful yet so uncomfortable. If I could somehow carry him to my bed I would but chances are that he would crush me.</p><p>
  <em>Is it weird just staring at him like that?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And why do I stare?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Did he carry me to bed last night?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And if he did why didn't he got on the bed with me or just go to his house?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Why did he stay?</em>
</p><p>I tried to push my thoughts aside and checked the time on my phone. It was 5:30 am, the shooting didn't start before 7 but Henry needed to get his makeup done so he had to wake up soon. I moved closer to him and got on my knees so I could face him better and started playing with his little brown curls, softly whispering for him to wake up. He let out a small grunt as he moved his hands around me pulling me even closer to him. His grip was tight for someone still being asleep. I continued whispering to him to wake up and my hand moved from his curls to his face, gently caressing it, feeling every tiny wrinkle with my fingers. He grunted. again as he slowly opened his eyes adjusting to the light.<br/>"Hmm, good morning" his voice still sleepy but he managed to give me a weak smile.<br/>"Good morning " I returned his smile "should I make coffee?" I asked when I saw that he was fully awake.<br/>"Is that even a question?" he joked sarcastically.<br/>"On it" I get up and put the filter on the coffee waiting for it to get ready. As the machine was working I got to the sink to clean the mugs from last night.</p><p>"Did you carry me to my bed last night?" I questioned while my back was still on Henry.<br/>"Yeah, I tried to wake you up to make you go to bed but you wouldn't budge, so I carried you inside." I could hear him playing with Kal but I still didn't turn back.<br/>"You could have joined me you know, instead of sleeping on the sofa" I admitted but regretting it as soon as it came out of my mouth.<br/>"I didn't want to freak you out when you woke up" he muttered letting out a small laugh which made me chuckle.<br/>"Fair enough, but why didn't you go back home after and instead you chose to sleep on that uncomfortable sofa?" I poured the warm coffee to the mugs and started walking towards him handing him his coffee and joining him on the sofa.</p><p>"I didn't want to leave you alone"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So what do you guys think so far? What I'm trying to do is have some character development and hopefully try to get you guys feel what Mia is feeling. IS it getting boring or too long? I had a talk today with my sister and her friend and not only did they start making fun of me for writing fanfiction but also told me that the couple should have got together from chapter 10 . So of course that made me feel like shit and don't know what to do. I would appreciate if I heard what you think and maybe your advice on getting the story better.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I felt myself slightly blushing at his words.</p><p>
  <em>Wait? Why am I blushing in the first place?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>What is happening?</em>
</p><p>"Also Anya is slightly worried for you, so I wanted to make sure you were alright" Henry snapped me off my thoughts with his gentle voice.<br/>"What are you on about?" I furrowed my brows in confusion.<br/>"She feels like you're hiding something or you're afraid of something or both, she's not sure yet." He was shrugging his shoulders.<br/>"Is this about the relationship thing?" I grunted remembering our conversation yesterday.<br/>He nodded his head in agreement "she's got some good points you know".<br/>"Oh really?" I asked him sarcastically. "Can I hear these good points then?" I crossed my under my chest clicking my tongue at the roof of my mouth, tutting at him.<br/>Henry put his mug on the table as he got more comfortable on the sofa. "Well, she's right when she said you are an amazing person who deserves so many things. And from what she made me understand she doesn't know about the things you told me, does she?" He starred at me waiting for my answer.<br/>I only shook my head in disagreement.<br/>"She's also right thinking that you're hiding something. You've told me a few things but I did feel that you were keeping many details hidden. Now, I understand that you may not trust us yet because we've known each other for about a month but what if I give you a reason to trust me?" He continued, his voice so soothing.<br/>"Look, I haven't got close to anyone in 3 years, and there's a reason for it" I admitted letting out a small sigh.<br/>"I understand that, but what if by shutting everyone out you miss some amazing relationships along the way? Either they are romantic or friendly ones." I caught a glimpse of hopefulness in his voice.<br/>"I'm trying you know. No one else but Steph knows the things I told you. And I've got closer to the girls that I would care to admit." I was almost whispering while I started fidgeting with my fingers again.<br/>I could see a small smile forming on Henry's face making his little dimples visible. "Then what are you so afraid of?"<br/>I stared at him for a moment contemplating if I should tell him or not. "I really don't want to talk about it." I guess old habits are hard to get rid off.<br/>I could see the disappointment in his eyes.<br/>"Hey, sir Witcher it's 6 o'clock. Time for your daily makeup." I jumped up from the sofa trying to get him up. I grabbed his soft hands and tried to pull him but he was so strong that I ended dragging myself towards him instead. He was laughing at the sight so he made his grip tighter. "Oh come on, that's not fair" I grunted still trying to pull him up. "It's not my fault you're weak" He joked while gripping my hand tighter and with a swift movement he pulled me towards me. I lost my balance for a second and fell right into Henry's broad chest. His one hand was still gripping slightly on my wrist while the other cupped my face bringing me closer to him. We were so close by now that I could hear his breathing, slow and relaxed, while my heart on the other hand was racing, to the point where I felt that it would jump out of my chest. Henry kept shifting his gaze from my eyes to my lips and I couldn't help but do the same. I slightly tugged the hem of his top with my one hand while the other was exploring the back of his neck.</p><p>Then someone was knocking at my door frantically.</p><p>
  <em>Seriously?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I bet that's gonna be Anya</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Couldn't she pick a worse time?</em>
</p><p>I got up giving Henry an apologizing look and got to open the door while Kal was barking furiously at it.<br/>I opened the metal door and I saw Lucy with her arms crossed angrily looking at the inside of my trailer.<br/>"Are you looking for something?" My question blunt but hiding a tone of sarcasm.<br/>She shrugged her shoulders while pushing me off and getting inside my trailer. Kal kept barking at her, almost attacking her but I managed to calm him down.<br/>"I knew I would find you here" She was loud and the sarcasm on her voice was distinctive.<br/>Henry shot up from the sofa "what are you doing here?" he confronted her.<br/>"Looking for you obviously" she deadpanned.<br/>"What for?" I could sense him starting to get upset but I tried not to butt in, for now, I wanted to see how all of this would unfold.<br/>"Cause I heard you were late the other day, and that is so unlike you and you're getting late again today. So I figured you would be with your little bitch." She folded her hands under her chest while glaring at me.<br/>I was about to say something to her but Henry cut me off "Okay, that's enough, I don't know what your problem with Mia is but this needs to stop now. I won't have you disrespect her like that." His voice was a low growl and you could clearly tell that he was angry.<br/>Lucy smiled maliciously at him "now now, you don't want to get angry at me do you?" She raised her brows at him as if to remind him something.<br/>Henry seemed scared "just go please" his voice now smoother.<br/>Lucy started walking towards the door when she turned back to face me "you know he'll get bored of you in 6 months right?" she tutted at me and walked away before I could say anything to her.</p><p>
  <em>Okay, now I can confidently say that I hate her.</em>
</p><p>Henry let out a big sigh and started rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He was deep in thought and he was staring at the empty wall of the trailer while sinking on the sofa.<br/>I slowly moved closer trying to distinguish what he needed me to do.<br/>I got in front of him, getting on my knees to have a better look at him, I placed myself in between his legs.<br/>I looked up to see if he responded to my movement but I noticed that he was still staring at the wall. So I placed my arms around his waist, embracing him in a tight hug, burying my face on his chest which still smelled like cedarwood. I stayed there for some time with no response from him. I was about to break the hug when I felt his huge arms around me. He buried his face on my neck and just stayed there for a while. He then cupped my face planting a small kiss on the top of my head.</p><p>"I'm sorry" he murmured under his breath.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I looked up to face him "why are you apologizing?".<br/>"For...Lucy" it was hard for him to talk about it.<br/>"There's no reason you should apologize for something someone else has done" I admitted.<br/>"Yeah, but she's my ex.." he continued.<br/>"Exactly" I exclaimed "she's your ex, she's not your problem anymore, therefore you shouldn't apologize for her" I continued explaining for him.<br/>He pressed his lips together and tried to give me a weak smile "I should probably get going or the makeup team will kill me" he joked standing up and petting Kal "be a good boy eh?" and with that, he left.</p><p>I decided that I needed to talk to the girls about it, hoping they could give me some advice on how to deal with this. I got Kal and we went towards Anya's trailer. I knocked on the door and I heard a muffled come in so I opened the door and got inside. Anya was sitting in a chair with her eyes closed while her makeup artist was working on her. She slightly opened one of her eyes to see who got inside "Miaa" she exclaimed excitedly. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked in a Texan accent.<br/>"What up with the Texan?" I cocked my brows at her quizically.<br/>"I don't know, just felt like it." she admitted chuckling. "So what's up?"</p><p>
  <strong>                                            ✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦</strong>
</p><p>"WHAT.THE.HELL?" Anya yelled grabbing the chair arms and turned back to face me making the makeup artist drop her brushes. She quickly muttered an apology to her and got up to sit beside me, quickly typing something on her phone.<br/>"I told you she must be blackmailing with something" she sighed heavily and after a while, the door opened revealing a concerned Freya.<br/>"What happened? I got your text" she motioned at her phone while panting and moving to come to sit beside us.<br/>"Lucy happened" Anya exclaimed loudly. "Can you do some more of your research on her? She's really started to get on my nerves by now".<br/>"Sure but you need to tell what all this is about" she answered as she started to type on her phone.<br/>Anya explained what happened as she sat back down to get her makeup finished.<br/>What a bitch I heard Freya murmur under her breath before huffing desperately.<br/>"What happened?" Both me Anya asked in unison.<br/>" I can't find anything more on her"</p><p>
  <strong>                                            ✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧</strong>
</p><p>Almost two months passed and Henry and I hadn't talked about the Lucy incident. Every time I would try to talk to him about it he would just change the subject, which I guess was kind of fair because I did the same when he would try to ask me what I was afraid of. <br/>We ended up furnishing his home and it turned out to look better than expected. We spent a lot of time at his house eating and watching movies, just relaxing in general. We continued going on our walks and we almost kissed several times but something always ruined the moment. Something that deep down I was glad about because  I wanted to find out if I indeed wanted this.<br/>I was still so confused about the whole situation. I did admit to Steph that I had feelings for Henry but I was still scared.<br/>Me and the girls got even closer and I actually started to trust them.<br/>I also started to hang out with Joey as well and I must admit he was really funny.<br/>Every Saturday we all would have a barbecue and today was not any different.<br/>Well, it kinda was, because tomorrow Steph would be here and Henry offered to give me a ride to the airport. I couldn't contain my excitement.</p><p>
  <strong>                                              ✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧</strong>
</p><p>Henry and I went for our usual shopping and when we went back to the studio we noticed that Joey had bought more alcohol than usual. We shared confusing looks but didn't say anything. So we joined the others by the fire and we started cooking. On today's menu, we had hot dogs. It was Freya's turn to cook and Anya and I were lowkey scared that we would have food poisoning but we wouldn't tell her.</p><p>"Nooo, you're leaving it on the grill for too long" Joey exclaimed in desperation as he went closer to Freya probably to show her how to cook the sausages.<br/>But Freya would have none of that, she took one skewer and started chasing Joey around the fire yelling at him not to tell her how to cook her sausages.<br/>"Lauren, she wants to impale me with a skewer are you not gonna say anything?" Joey was yelling while still running away from Freya.<br/>"Nope, I'm enjoying this" Lauren answered as she took a sip of her beer.<br/>"Uhm Freya? I think your sausage is burning" I yelled at the blonde girl motioning to the grill.<br/>"MY SAUSAGE" Freya screamed as she stopped to look behind her and started towards the grill.<br/>She noticed it was burned to the point of no repair and she let out a desperate sigh and she threw the by now black sausage on Joey. "This is your fault" she muttered at him and put her middle finger up at him.</p><p>Henry who was sitting next to me chuckled and got up "come on let me help you so we can eat sometime today" he wrapped his hand around her shoulder and they both went to cook.<br/>"Joey? What's up with all this alcohol?" I asked the energetic brunette sitting opposite of me.<br/>"What do you mean? I usually buy that much" he furrowed his brows quizzically.<br/>Me, Lauren, and Anya shook our heads in disagreement muttering <em>no, you don't.</em></p><p>"Did Madeleine dump your ass?" Anya joked.<br/>"She could never" he put his hands on his waist trying to seem offended.<br/>"Then what's up my little dandelion?" Lauren started gently rubbing his shoulders.<br/>"Why would you think something bad has happened?" Joey asked taking a sip from his own beer.<br/>We all shrugged our shoulders not knowing what to answer him.<br/>He let out a sigh sigh "I wanted us to play a drinking game since tomorrow we have a day off so we can all get drunk."  He started getting excited.<br/>"What is that game called?" I clapped my hands playfully.</p><p>He had a mischievous grin on his face "the assumption game".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Your game, how is it played?" Freya asked with her mouth almost full with the hot dogs she and Henry made.<br/>"It's quite simple. Let's say a make an assumption about you." he motioned at Freya "if it's right you drink, if it's not I drink. It's the easiest way to get drunk." he clapped excitedly.<br/>We all looked at each other nodding approvingly.<br/>"Bring on the shots then" Lauren raised her beer in the air.<br/>"Yes ma'am" Joey got up to bring the drinks and shot glasses. He went around giving us our small glasses and a bottle to each person before getting back in his seat.</p><p>"Okay, I'll start" Joey stated, "Freya, I bet all the boys in school would be head over heels for you".<br/>Freya seemed to be thinking about for a second before taking a shot.<br/>"Now, it's your turn to ask someone." he explained to Freya.<br/>"Hmm, okay. Anya. I bet your boyfriend is jealous of you having to show your boobs on TV" she giggled.<br/>Anya let out a hearty laugh and shook her head "drink my dear".<br/>"Damn it, that didn't start well" she chuckled as she proceeded to take another shot.<br/>"Lauren, I bet you've lost sleep many times just to try and find new things for the script." Anya turned to the director.<br/>"Didn't know that was a secret" Lauren chuckled but still drank.<br/>"Alright, my turn. Uhhh, Mia. I bet your family is really proud of you for coming such a long way with photography at such a young age." Lauren gave me a heartfelt smile but I just felt my heart sinking.<br/>"Fuck no." I tried to not make it seem like a big of a deal so I chuckled to lift my spirit "drink".<br/>I saw her face getting concerned but thankfully she didn't question it and drunk instead.</p><p>
  <strong>                                      ✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦</strong>
</p><p>We were playing this game for quite some time and Joey was already drunk and Freya was tipsy.<br/>"Oh come on, stop being boring and ask more personal questions" Joey moaned childishly while playfully punching Freya's shoulder.<br/>Anya's eyes glistened as she heard that "okay, Henry. I bet you have a crush on someone here." She smirked.<br/>Henry quickly looked at me and took a shot. Everyone looked at each other murmuring awws but he just stuck his middle finger up at them.<br/>"Mia" he turned to face me "I bet the only reason why you are not doing relationships is because just one guy broke your trust and after that, you just felt like everyone else would do the same."</p><p>
  <em>Oh, no he did not just go there.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Is that really his way of finding out the rest of the stuff I hadn't told him?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Now I'm pissed.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But two can play this game.</em>
</p><p>I took my shot as what he guessed was partially true and I cleared my throat. "Mr. Cavill, I've always wondered what your deal is with Ms. Cork and my guess is that she's holding something against you, blackmailing you somehow." I asked him bluntly and sat back waiting for his response.<br/>He starred at me with teary eyes and with a deep sigh he took a shot.</p><p>
  <em>I knew it!!!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Now the only thing left is to find out what she was blackmailing him with.</em>
</p><p>My thoughts were distracted in the sound of Joey retching and then vomiting. Anya and Freya muttered some <em>ewws</em> and got up to leave.<br/>"Okay, I think that's enough for today. Can someone take him to his trailer?" Lauren asked both disgusted and concerned.<br/>Me and Henry nodded at each other and got up getting Joey by his sides.<br/>Getting his right arm I helped him stand up while Henry put his hand around his waist helping him stay up.<br/>We managed to get him to walk, well, he skipped and danced to be fair. But me and Henry still had to hold or he would lose his balance.</p><p>"<em>Toss a coin to your witcher, oh valley of plenty, oh valley of plenty</em>" Joey started singing loudly off-key. I tried to shush him but he ended up mocking me.<br/>"Look at you two being so caring about a friend. You're like a mum and a dad. Ohhh your kids would be smart and beautiful" he exclaimed excitedly while hopping on in his trailer, earning confused looks from me and Henry.<br/>I helped Joey get to bed while Henry waited in the living room. I got him a bucket in case he wanted to vomit again and tucked him in.<br/>"Aww, look at how cute you are. I can't wait until you and Henry get together and finally go smooch" Joey said in a high pitched voice before drifting into a deep sleep.</p><p>I got out of his room slowly closing the door behind me trying not to wake him up. I saw Henry pacing back and forth with his arms crossed on his chest.<br/>"Is he asleep?" he asked as soon as he saw me stepping out of his room.<br/>I nodded at him and motioned that we should be getting out.<br/>Henry closed the door behind him and I turned around to face him.<br/>We gazed at each other before saying<em> sorry</em> in unison.</p><p>Henry took the lead "look I'm sorry that I brought it up this way but you always change the subject whenever I try to bring it up." he admitted.<br/>"It's the same with me, you always changed the subject when it came to Lucy and it bothers me because I can clearly see that it's making you upset." I paused for a moment. "And now I know why."<br/>"Do you want to tell with what she's blackmailing you with?" I asked hopefully.<br/>He started walking and motioned me to follow him.<br/>"We met on the shooting of Mission Impossible and we hit it off quite quickly. She seemed so into me and to be honest I was into her as well, and I would get her everything she wanted, I'd even recommend her in various jobs. But she was only into me because of my fame. When I found out I broke up with her but she wouldn't have it, because she knew that if I left her she wouldn't get into jobs that easily." He let out a big sigh. "After she realized that I wouldn't take her back she started to blackmail me. She was saying things like if you don't get me into jobs I will destroy your whole career in a way only a woman can. So that's when I realized that she meant she would say that I hit her or sexually assaulted her or whatever. Something I never did but I could not risk it. So that is why she is here. My manager told me to just stick to her good side because I don't want to end up like Johnny Depp." He kept looking at the ground while admitting all those things to me.</p><p>I grabbed him by the waist embracing him in a tight hug allowing him to bury his face in my neck and I didn't let him go until he was ready.<br/>I heard him let out a small chuckle as he broke the hug cupping my elbows "well I told you the thing I've been avoiding for so long, so it's your turn"<br/>I let out a big sigh "it's a painful story which I'd prefer not to admit until Steph leaves. It will make me really depressed and I don't want to be in a bad mood when she's here."<br/>"That's fair, so can I have your word that you'll tell me when she leaves?" He asked hopefully.</p><p>I raised my pinky at him wriggling it playfully "you have my word."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Warning: Mentions of Death, angst, depression, mentions of self-harm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry flung an arm around my shoulders while his other playfully messed my hair. I blew away some strands of hair that fell on my face and then with both hands I messed up Henry's luscious curls. He gave me the <em>you did not just do that</em> look and he grabbed me by my thighs lifting me up to his shoulders with great ease. I squealed "put me down". I kept softly punching his back trying to get me down but it wasn't working and after a while, I just gave up letting out a big sigh. I heard Henry chuckling victoriously before setting me down outside of my trailer.</p><p>"So we're going to the airport tomorrow at 3?" he was grinning at me. The airport was only 30 minutes away and Steph wouldn't land before 4. I nodded my head and went to open my door before turning back around to point him a joking warning finger "don't ever pick me like that again".</p><p>"Why, did you feel powerless?" he asked me with those goo goo eyes. I furrowed my brows at him not wanting to give him any satisfaction because that would only boost his ego even more "goodnight Cavill." I turn to my trailer again, heading inside after hearing him say goodnight back.</p><p>                                                                       <strong>✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦</strong></p><p>I woke up with the most energy I had in a while. I was jumpy and excited, which was so unlike me. Whenever I didn't have to put on an act I was usually grumpy, sad, and overall a pain in the ass. But today was different, I would finally see Steph after 2 years of being apart. <em>Oh, how I missed her</em>. It was rather hot today so I put on my high waisted jean shorts and my black corset type crop top along with my black combat boots. I took a look at my bare skin, thankful that my old self-harm scars were now covered in tattoos.</p><p>
  <strong>                                                                        ✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦</strong>
</p><p>I started self-harming when I got to England. I had just got my heart broken and I was all alone. And the fact that I was getting anxiety attacks because of college didn't make it any better. I felt like I had no control over anything that was happening in my life and slowly I started becoming numb and not feeling anything. Until I caught two birds with one stone. Self-harming was a way for me to regain control of something in my life while also finally being able to feel something, even if that was pain. I started getting addicted to it until Steph snapped me out of it and made me go see a therapist. It was one of the best decisions I had made in a while as I slowly started regaining control over my life, and the fact that my photography business started blooming helped me even more. As I didn't have time to be consumed by my personal thoughts and didn't have time to self-harm anymore. And over time I started getting better and better at gaining control over my life so I didn't have the need anymore to harm myself.</p><p>
  <strong>                                                                         ✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦ </strong>
</p><p>On my left arm, a small minimalistic starry night was covering the scars on my upper arm. While the right was covered from my wrist up to my elbow in a black and white eerie forest. Most of my scars were there so the piece had to be bigger to cover them all. I put on my hair on a neat French braid and added a hint of mascara on my eyelashes and hopped out of my trailer.</p><p>"Is he still sleeping?" I heard Lauren groaning in desperation so I went to check what was going on. I found her talking with Joey's manager "hey, what's up?"I asked concerned.</p><p>"Joey apparently had so much to drink last night and now he can't seem to wake up, he needs to go to the studio to record the song." She huffed pacing back and front anxiously. I stopped her cupping her elbows and giving them a small reassuring squeeze "don't worry, I will wake him up and fetch him for you." Lauren let out a sigh of relief as she was muttering thank yous and kissing my cheek before going away.</p><p>I returned to my trailer to grab some ibuprofen and paracetamols as he would most probably wake up hangover. I got to his trailer which was unlocked as we left it yesterday. I got in and grabbed a bottle of water from his fridge and headed to his room. I slowly sat on the bed and placed the water bottle on his face. Its temperature wasn't freezing but cold enough to startle him to wake up. He squealed at the coldness in his bare skin and woke up rubbing his face to warm it up.</p><p>"Wakey wakey sleepyhead" I tilted my head at him offering him the water and the pills.</p><p>"What are you-" he got up quickly to greet me but the pain in his head had other plans. He put his hands on his forehead as it would somehow make it better. He then turned to look at me again, his eyes were red and tired while his hair was a mess. His gaze fell on the pills "give me those" he demanded as he grabbed the pills from my one hand and the bottle from other and chugged them down.</p><p>I gently patted his head and walked to the kitchen to make him some coffee. He followed me shortly after he poured some water on his face and fixed his hair, his eyes still red but that would fade away gradually. I handed him his coffee mug and he was about to sit down.</p><p>"Nah ah, you've got a song to record, so get your ass to the studio." I scolded him while also grabbing an orange from his fruit bowl and handing it to him. "Oh, shit" was all he murmured before running to get to the studio.</p><p>
  <strong>                                                                           ✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦ </strong>
</p><p>Henry texted me to meet him outside and as I walked out of the gates I saw him resting on a blue Bentley, his arms crossed, and a smug smile on his face.</p><p>"What's that?" I pointed at the vehicle.</p><p>"It's called a car" he answered sarcastically, which earned his a playful punch on the shoulder.</p><p>"I rented it for a couple of weeks so I can get you to the airport." He continued with that same smile on his face.</p><p>"Now I feel bad" I admitted feeling guilty that he went all this way so he could drive us to and from the airport.</p><p>"Don't be, plus I wanted for a long time to try this beast so it's a win-win situation" He admitted leading me to the passenger's side and opening the door for me.</p><p>"My, my what a gentleman" I joked as soon as he got in the car. He put his middle finger up and started driving.</p><p>"I didn't know you had tattoos" he kept his gaze on my arms in awe. That is when I realized it was the first time I showed my bare arms. Because I would always wear comfy long-sleeved tops.</p><p>"Oh yeah, I have them for about a year now." I looked at my arms proudly.</p><p>"I like them." He admitted with a grin on his face but didn't question it any further.</p><p>He put on some music and I had to admit that he had some good taste, from Guns N' Roses to Def Leppard, Kings Of Leon and even Rammstein. 'Should I Stay Or Should I Go' from The Clash came on and I just turned it up and started singing off-key on purpose. Henry was laughing at me but he wouldn't sing, so I started poking his dimples "come on, sing with me" I moaned childishly. He smiled at me and when the chorus came back up we both started singing off-key to the top of our lungs.</p><p>
  <strong>                                                                              ✦✧✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦</strong>
</p><p>We reached the airport so he turned down the music and looked for a place to park, we had to go to the third level as everything was taken. After we found a spot Henry let me know that he would wait here as he also had few business calls to make. I agreed and got out of the car and headed to the arrivals, I was almost running by now. I went to the screens to find out to which gate Steph would come out of, it was 11B which was on the furthest end of the airport. I started running while repeating the gate number on my head so I wouldn't forget.</p><p>
  <em>11B</em>
</p><p>
  <em>11B</em>
</p><p>
  <em> 11B</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hah! 11B! here we are.</em>
</p><p>There were many people waiting, mostly were families waiting to be reunited. I managed to get to the front of the line and started waiting anxiously, she would land any minute now.</p><p>
  <strong>                                                                              ✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦</strong>
</p><p>It was 4:30 by now and there was no sign of the airplane, it was supposed to land at 4 o'clock, <em>maybe it had a delay</em>.</p><p>I texted Henry to let him know that there was probably a delay so he wouldn't worry that I was late.</p><p>Another half an hour passed and still nothing.</p><p>About 5:30 3 staff members came out of the gate, 2 tall dark men with a medium-sized blonde woman in the middle. The men made the crowd go quiet while the woman talked.</p><p>"We're on the unfortunate place to tell you that the flights coming from Athens, Greece crashed just right outside Yugoslavia, we still don't know what caused the crash."</p><p>She took a deep breath. "For the last 2 hours we've been trying to make contact but there has been no answer. Which means that there are probably no survivors."</p><p> </p><p>She paused for a moment "we are so sorry for your losses".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Warning: Mentions of death, rape, depression, angst, self harm, toxic relationship</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sounds of sobs and wailing kept getting louder by the second, which made my head start banging. I covered my ears to shut everything out as it was getting too much. By now the only thing I could hear was the muffled cries and the sound of my heart rapidly beating. My breath started getting short and my vision became blurry as my bare weak kneecaps touched the cold tile floor of the airport. </p><p>By now I was unaware of what was happening around me, the only thing I was focusing on was on the banging of my head and the blinding light of the airport. Someone touched my back making me flinch back in fear. I started crawling back in terror, still not being able to face the person beside me because of my foggy sight. A familiar hand grabbed me by my wrist while the other cupped my face rubbing my cheeks. <em>Come back to me, </em>I was able to distinguish a faint mumble. My vision started coming back to normal and I started frantically looking at my surroundings trying to examine where I was. I started panting again when I realized I was still at the airport.  My eyes fell on the familiar face in front of me. </p><p>Henry now cupping my face with both of his hands starring into my eyes intensely trying to snap me back into reality. I wiped the tear that fell from my face and I jumped on Henry's broad chest to embrace him in a tight hug. He hugged me back, playing with my hair, and planting small kisses on the top of my head.</p><p>"Take me out of here" I mumbled on his chest.</p><p>With a small head nod, he flung his arm around my waist helping me get up and leading me to the car park. We got in the car and I didn't speak, the numbness came back to me. I just stared at the empty road in front of me, while Henry put his hand on my thigh softly rubbing it.</p><p>
  <em>How could this happen?</em><br/>
<em>Why would it happen to her?</em><br/>
<em>She had so much more to live for.</em><br/>
<em>It should have been me instead.</em><br/>
<em>It's all my fault. </em><br/>
<em>This wouldn't have happened if she didn't come to see me.</em>
</p><p>"I need to call her mum" I exclaimed anxiously as I snapped off my thoughts and I saw Henry giving me a reassuring head nod.</p><p>I got my phone out of my pocket and started looking at my contacts. When I found what I was looking for I called and waited for what seemed like an eternity for an answer.</p><p>Steph's mum was like my mum, we would often joke how she should adopt and that we should all live together happily ever after. <em>How could I tell her that her happily ever after got crashed?</em></p><p>I heard the familiar high pitched voice at the end of the line as Martha picked up</p><p>
  <b>Martha: </b>
  <em>Mia! I'm so glad you called. I told Steph to give me a ring when she landed but she probably doesn't have data. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Me: </b>
  <em>Martha... Steph is not here.</em>
</p><p>We were talking in Greek and obviously Henry didn't understand anything but he kept giving me weak reassuring smiles.</p><p><b>Martha:</b> <em>Ohh</em><em>, was her flight delayed? </em></p><p><b>Me:</b><em> Martha...</em> I took a big breath trying not to burst into tears.<em> Steph will not be coming. The plane crashed.</em></p><p><b>Martha:</b><em> What do you mean it crashed? Stop playing with me. </em>She tried to chuckle thinking I was playing a prank on her, when I heard her violently typing on her phone. The crash was most probably on the news by now so she was googling if what I told her was true. She let out a gasp. <em>My baby. </em>She kept repeating over and over sobbing.</p><p>I put my hand on my mouth covering trying not to let out the whimpers I felt coming.</p><p><b>Martha:</b> <em>My love, I gotta go, I'll text you when I've got everything for the </em><em>funer</em><em>... </em>She couldn't continue her sentence and hung up.</p><p>
  <b>✦✧✦✧</b>
  <b>✦✧✦✧</b>
  <b>✦✧✦✧</b>
  <b>✦✧✦✧</b>
  <b>✦✧✦✧</b>
  <b>✦✧✦✧</b>
  <b>✦✧✦✧</b>
  <b>✦✧✦✧</b>
  <b>✦✧✦✧</b>
  <b>✦✧✦✧</b>
  <b>✦✧</b>
</p><p>Henry kept his hand on my thigh "we're back" he whispered.</p><p>I unbuckled my seatbelt getting out of the car and slamming the door behind me. I saw Anya and Freya looking all confused but shrugged it off and stormed to the park.</p><p>I went to the hidden clear with the waterfall I had found a couple of months ago. It was supposed to be my relaxing place but now everything seemed so ugly. I was no longer amazed by the calmness of the crystal clear waters and I could no longer hear the birds singing their beautiful songs. </p><p>I let out a loud scream and the tears started to fall. I could not control myself anymore. I collapsed on the ground bringing my legs to my chest, wrapping my arms around them, and sobbing nonstop. <br/>
I took my shoes and socks off and put my feet in the cold lake water, something which momentarily brought me back to reality.<br/>
I heard a branch breaking and I quickly wiped my tears, turning around to see who it was.</p><p>
  <em>Of course it was fucking Henry</em>
  <em>. </em>
</p><p>The tall, muscular man was working his way through the branches and bushes looking at me with puppy eyes.<br/>
I removed my feet  from the water and got up to face him, not even bothering putting my socks on, the sense of the grass touching my bare feet made me feel grounded and focused to reality.<br/>
I crossed my arms letting Henry know I was annoyed "did you follow me here?"<br/>
"Yeah..." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously and he had this guilty tone in his voice.<br/>
He came close to me trying to embrace me in a hug but I pushed him off.</p><p>When I had a mental breakdown I could be a pain in the ass, I would be rude to whoever tried to calm me down as a method of self defense. I didn't want anyone else to help me, I had to go through it by myself.</p><p>"I just wanted to make you're okay, I thought you would need a friendly face by your side, after all your best friend di-" Henry continued but I put my finger up to warn him to stop.<br/>
"Don't even say it" I growled at him. It still new to me, I didn't have time to adjust to it. I couldn't admit to myself or to him that my best friend was <em>dead</em>.</p><p>I started pacing back and forth while biting the skin on the side of my nails.<br/>
"Well, since Steph won't be coming wouldn't you love to find out what I've been hiding from all of you?" I asked him sarcastically.<br/>
"Mia, you don't have t-"<br/>
"Don't you want to know why I dont trust anyone?" I cut him off snarling at him.</p><p>"You see, you were partly right at your assumption yesterday, the only thing is that it wasn't after one person that my trust was shattered. I had this good friend from primary you know, we were the best of friends, until we got to secondary and she and her new friend decided that they would start spreading rumours that I was a slut. At first I didnt know it was her doing so I was crying on her shoulders and she wouldn't care. With these rumours more guys started to be more interested in me of course. That's when I got my first boyfriend. But I also had a surgery on my hand around that time as I had an accident in Taekwondo, and my hand was stitched up and in a cast. I would be weak because of the pain that was causing me and I wasn't as feisty. So my <em>boyfriend</em> took advantage of it and raped me. I was 14 at that time and it was my first time." I noticed Henry letting out a small gasp but didn't say anything.<br/>
"I managed to break up with him and after that all the other boys I was with just used me for sex. Until I found I guy who I thought was the one. We met on Facebook and we hit it off right away, he may have lived far but he knew what I wanted without me having to say it. You could say our <em>love </em>was platonic as there was never anything sexual between us, not even when he came to visit me. It was perfect, until one day he just decided that he couldn't take this anymore, blocked me on everything and the night before I left for England his best friend just sent me a picture of him kissing another girl."<br/>
I let out a small sarcastic chuckle as I continued. "I was heart broken in a foreign country and I thought that the only way I would get over him was by getting with someone new. No one would warn me that this funny new person I met would end up being so toxic and I would be with him for almost two years. You see, we were going to the same college, he was the shy kid and a skater boy with the same music taste as me. So I thought <em>why not? </em>We were doing great at first but I soon realised that he had confidence issues. It started with just some plain jealousy, to him demanding me to stop talking to all my male friends because apparently to him they wanted to fuck me, to him guilt tripping me whenever I went to Greece and met with my friends . If I didn't reply in 10 minutes he would send me pictures of him crying and cutting himself. I tried many times to leave but he would guilt trip me with his family. He would say stuff like <em>you're gonna break everyone's heart just so you can get your way. </em>I fortunately gathered the courage and left him no matter how hard he was crying trying to change my mind. Few months after our breakup I found out that he also cheated on me multiple times."<br/>
I took a big breath. "After him, I met another guy. He was Greek and he was working with my stepdad. We started talking every day and then one day I just went to stay overnight at his house. That one night turned out to be 365 more nights. We were living together and we were perfect. We knew what the other wanted and we never had any fights. But his all time dream was to go back in Greece and work for Tesla, so when that dream came knocking on the door he left. And as soon as he went back to Greece he got back with the ex that cheated on him. So you see, it wasn't just a single incident. Everyone just came, took what they wanted and then left me empty." I was almost yelling by now.</p><p>I managed to calm myself down and felt my voice crack "Steph was the only constant in my life, the only one I knew wouldn't leave me. But she did as well." The tears started rolling down my cheeks but I was too tired to wipe them away.<br/>
Henry came to hug me again but I kept punching him to push him away but the more I punched the closer he got. I finally gave in and grabbed his top, collapsing in his embrace. I kept crying and sobbing and wailing, sometimes even small screams were escaping my mouth. But Henry held me tight, rubbing my back and head whispering <em>it's gonna be okay</em>.</p><p>"I'm sorry" I mumbled, still buried on his chest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Warning: Mentions of death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry cupped my face, lifting it up so our eyes would meet.<br/>"Why are you apologising?" he asked concerned while wiping the tears from my face.<br/>"For being a rude dick to you earlier" I let out a small chuckle.<br/>"It's okay, you're in pain, I understand" he tried to reassure me.<br/>"It still doesn't give me the right to treat you like that." I felt my voice breaking again.<br/>"Just don't worry about it." He planted a soft kiss on my forehead. And that was enough for me to break down again. After the college incident I had never showed my true feelings in front of anyone but Steph. But right now I felt the weakest I've felt in a long time and being in Henry's embrace I felt safe.</p><p>Henry kept rocking me back and forth, rubbing my back and kissing the top of my head.<br/>"Should we start getting back? It's getting kind of dark." He whispered in my ear.<br/>I broke away from his embrace and wiped my tears shifting my gaze from him to the lake "I want to have a swim."<br/>Henry's eyebrows pull together, confusion settling on his features. "You wanna have a swim in the lake?" he asked pointing towards the crystal clear waters.<br/>I gave him a weak smile nodding at him. The cold water would bring me back to my senses and it would help me gather the strength to go back to the studio and confront everyone.<br/>"You know the water must be freezing right?" The concern in his voice was obvious but he couldn't change my mind.<br/>"I'm counting on it" I answered him as I got up and started taking my top and shorts off and I was left with only my black lacey undergarments. I slowly get in the freezing water, shivering at its every touch on my bare skin, but soon after I got used to it and fully dived in.<br/>I emerge from the water and see that Henry is starring at me in awe. "Aren't you gonna join me?" I deadpanned.<br/>Henry let out a small chuckle and obliged to my request by slowly taking off his blue tank top, revealing his hairy  and well trained chest. His abs looking like little soft pillows that you couldn't wait to rest your head on. He continued taking his jeans off, letting only his black boxers on and joining me on the lake.<br/>He was quivering and started rubbing his arms trying to get warm "It's cold, how can you handle it?".<br/>I let out a small chuckle and started rubbing his chest and back trying to get him to warm up "you get used to it after a while. It's only bad the first time, after that you start craving the feeling of the cold water against your skin every time you're away from it".<br/>"Wait, you've done this before?" He exclaimed confused.<br/>I nodded "Mh-hmm, in Iceland at Seljalandsfoss, in Scotland at the fairy pools and in Greece in Fonissa, Lepida and Nedas."<br/>"Why would you do that to yourself?" he asked sarcastically.<br/>"Helps me to relax and get my mind off things." I admitted letting out a big sigh.<br/>Henry came to hug me again and burrying my face on the hollow of his neck. For the first time today I could finally hear the singing of the birds and the rustling leaves on the light breeze of the evening.</p><p>I looked up to him and our gazes locked. I didn't realize when I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned closer to him. Henry took a strand of my hair and gently played with it before cupping my face, bringing it closer to him. My hand moved to his chest while the other wandered at the back of his neck urging him to kiss me. His eyes searched for my consent before his lips landed on mine in a soft kiss.<br/>I sighed against his lips, giving in to the urge that had been brewing 2 months now.<br/>"I've been waiting for this moment since the first time I saw you." Henry broke off the kiss, but our foreheads were still touching.<br/>"I've been waiting for this for a long time as well." I planted a small peck on his lips "but can we take this slow? I'm feeling like shit right now." <br/>He nodded and brought me back in his embrace "We'll take this as slow as you need."</p><p><b>✦✧✦✧</b><b>✦✧✦✧</b><b>✦✧✦✧</b><b>✦✧✦✧</b><b>✦✧✦✧</b><b>✦✧✦✧</b><b>✦✧✦✧</b><b>✦✧✧</b><b>✦✧✦✧</b><b>✦✧✦✧</b><b>✦</b>✧</p><p>Henry and I dried ourselves and got back to the studio.<br/>Anya and Freya run towards me, embracing in a tight hug.<br/>"We heard the news, we are so sorry." Anya whispered to me while still not breaking the hug. <br/>Freya cupped my elbows seeming concerned "how are you feeling?".<br/>I shrugged my shoulders at her, not knowing what to answer. I cried so much that I couldn't cry anymore, my tears were dry. I was numb and the realisation hit me. <em>Everyone I love will one day leave me.</em> Anya snapped me off my toughts as she slapped Freya's head  "how do you think she's feeling? Her best friend just died".</p><p>It felt like someone pierced a dagger through my heart and started twisting it. It was the first time someone mentioned out loud that she was dead. I covered my mouth trying to hide my whimper and started running towards my trailer. I could hear the muffled attempts of Anya, Freya and Henry to call me but didn't answer them. I rushd to my trailer locking it behind me, resting my back on the door I slowly collapse to the floor crying. Despite my blurry vision I manage to notice the bracelet I was wearing. It was all white marble like beads with just one black bead in the middle. Steph had the same, only it was all black with a white in the middle. She said that they were supposed to be long distance frienship bracelets. That everytime we missed each other we would just look at the bracelet and remember our good times together. <br/>I could hear banging on the door and Anya's pleas for me to open it, I barely distinguished Henry's soft voice telling her to leave me alone and that I needed my time. <em>I couldn't be more grateful.</em></p><p><b>✦✧✦✧</b><b>✦✧✦✧</b><b>✦✧✦✧</b><b>✦✧✦✧</b><b>✦✧✦✧</b><b>✦✧✦✧</b><b>✦✧✦✧</b><b>✦✧✧</b><b>✦✧✦✧</b><b>✦✧✦✧</b><b>✦</b>✧</p><p>It was Friday, about a week and a half had passed since the crash and Martha let me know that the funeral would be on Sunday, so I was getting my suitcase ready and me and Henry would be driving me to the airport in about an hour. <br/>I assured them that I would be fine on my own but neither Lauren or Henry believed me. So Lauren basically demanded that Henry should come with me and we should come back on Wednesday, 3 days after the funeral. I tried to change her mind, but she was just as stubborn as me and couldn't convince her.</p><p>Anya and Freya hugged me goodbye and with that we left.<br/>The journey to the airport was small and silent, I was fidgeting with my fingers.</p><p>
  <em>I wasn't ready for this.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I wasn't ready to say goodbye to my best friend forever.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I wouldn't even be able to see her.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>They would be burying an empty coffin.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But I guess that's for the better.</em>
</p><p>Henry snapped me off my thoughts, letting me know that we reached the airport. He paid for the car at the airport parking and we headed for the check in. We both gave our passports and tickets and walked through the gate, leading to the airplane.<br/>We got on deck, finding our seats and Henry took my suitcase putting on the bagging space above our heads. I sat down buckling my belt and Henry followed soon after. His fingers caressed mine as he intertwined our hands together, giving me small reassuring squeezes throughtout the flight.<br/>I rested my head on his shoulder and he flung his arm around me, bringing me closer to him and giving me a small kiss on the temple.</p><p>"Thank you for letting me be there for you when you need me." he whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Warning : Mentions of death and angst</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>The flight was short, after about an hour we had landed. My aunt, my dad's sister, would pick us up and drive us to my house. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It was a three-story building, where on the ground floor me, my mum, my sister, and our stepdad lived. The middle was occupied by my uncle, my mum's brother, his wife, and their son. While on the top floor lived my mum's parents. The drive from the airport was not long and after 15 minutes I noticed the familiar white three-story building at the foot of the green and gray mountain. On the front door everyone was waiting for me. Me and Henry walked through the garden to get to the house, but my little cousin met us halfway. Last time I saw him he was 4 years old and was still mumbling his words. Now he has grown taller and mumbled no more. My grandma would always video call us when she was babysitting him so he wouldn't forget our faces. Something which clearly worked.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Mia, Mia!" He shouted, running towards me, lifting his arms up in the air so I would hug him. I let my suitcase down, getting down to my knees to get to his level. He crashed onto me with such force that I almost lost me balance, but I hugged him really tight. Wrapping my arms around him I carefully lift him up. He was heavier than the last time I did this. I was planting small kisses on his cheeks and neck making him giggle. "Mia, who is this man?" he asked pointing at Henry. "He's my friend Henry, but he doesn't speak Greek, so why don't you show him what you've learned?". My uncle and his wife were teaching him English since last year and he already knew the basics. "Hey, Henry" he waved at him, now speaking in English. Henry seemed taken aback by my cousin's sudden change in language. "Hey there, what's your name?" , Henry couldn't help the smile forming on his lips. "I'm Michael." the 6-year-old smiled brightly, proud of himself for being able to understand what the tall curly-haired man said. My uncle's wife then stepped forward introducing herself "I'm Monica, that's my husband George, my mother-in-law Demeter, and her husband Michael as well." she offered her hand in a handshake, something which Henry returned. "Nice to meet you, so did you name your son after your  father-in-law?" Henry asked confused. We all nodded "that's common here, kids get their grandparents' names'. I have my grandma's name on my dad's side, while my sister has this grandma's name." I explained pointing at my blonde short curled grandma. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Everyone took their turns hugging me, and saying how much they missed me. They also gave me condolences, letting me know that they loved Steph like their own and couldn't believe that she's not here anymore. "Okay, we'll leave you two to get settled and we are going to be waiting for you upstairs for dinner."  My grandma kissed my cheek "Ohh, also your mum and Demeter are coming tomorrow." She exclaimed before turning her back at me and walking away towards the stairs.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>I didn't know they would be coming. How did they find out? Did my mum talk with Martha? I hadn't talked with my mum since I left. I bet she would be angry.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Henry wrapped his arms around my waist, gently rubbing my back, something that snapped me back into reality. "You ok? I lost you for a second there." he asked concerned. I nodded my head in agreement "yeah, I just found out that my mum and sister will be coming tomorrow as well." Confusion settled on his eyebrows "and why is that a problem?". I huffed at the thought "I just haven't talked to her since I left for Hungary and we had an argument as I was about to leave." I let out a big sigh getting my keys and unlocking the door. The sudden cold breeze hit my face as soon as I entered. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I walked in and I'm surprised that the house was still intact after all these years. The beige and black walls making a great contrast with the grey marble floor. On my left, the living room, with the two black corner sofas , and the wingback chair. In the middle of the living room a wooden framed coffee table with clear glass on top. In the middle of the wall the black TV was standing on a wooden stand. Underneath it, was enough space for the turntable and my step dad's old records. Next to the Tv on both sides were standing two wooden display cabinets. Filled with cutlery, glasses, and plates for special occasions. Many were porcelain and crystal. On the other corner of the wall a 7-foot wooden bar was resting, still filled with all kinds of drinks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>On my left side, there was the dining room, separated from the living room by two black columns. The dark oak dining table, that was usually filled with food and people, still had all 8 chairs but it was now empty. Another white sofa and wingback chair were laying there, but this time they were white. Opposite the sofa, there was the giant fireplace, now scrubbed clean from all the dirt. Walking in further to the dining room, I reach the kitchen, now two white marble columns separating it from the dining room. The grey marble countertops were now empty, and everything was organized in the wooden cabinets.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I walk out of the kitchen towards the narrow hall. My sister's bedroom was the first one to encounter. The bubblegum pink color so bright like it was painted yesterday. A bunk bed against the wall, with a blue sofa that turned into a twin bed on the bottom. Her wooden wardrobe on one end while her office and computer were on the other.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Walking further into the hall I reach my room. The planning similar to my sister's only it was painted orange, as they wouldn't let me paint it black, and it was filled with white wardrobes and light oak bookshelves. The white on the wardrobes was barely visible as it was covered by all the posters I had put during the years. Letting out a big sigh I sink into my blue sofa under my bunk bed. Henry followed me shortly after "is this your room?" he asked gazing at every corner. I nodded my head in agreement before getting back up and walking out of my room. Just on the other end was my mum's room. A bright purple filling the walls, with wardrobes all over. In the middle a double-sized bed, with two white nightstands on each side. I remembered the last time I was here. I was with Steph and she would be spending the night, and since my mum didn't come we decided to share the bed and sleep together. We ended up laughing the whole night and barely getting any sleep. I started to tear up so I walked towards the bathroom. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Beige tiles were filling the giant bathroom as the two white sinks and wide mirror made the perfect contrast. I turned the water on and splashed my face trying to get my shit back together.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You okay?" Henry asked concerned. I shot my face up, looking at the mirror, where I see him resting himself on the door frame.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"No." I shrug my shoulders at him before resting my eyes on the running water once again.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>My mum with my sister came yesterday. Demeter was so happy to see me as I was for seeing her, and she ended up hanging around with Henry a lot. My mum wouldn't talk to me and she would just shoot death glares at me and Henry. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Today we would be going to Steph's house before going to the church for the church. Steph's house was only 5 minutes away so we all decided to walk there. My nerves were high and Henry would just keep his hand in mine giving me reassuring squeezes. We reached the white metallic door and my heart dropped. It felt wrong having to knock when I was used to just burst in and make myself a cup of coffee. I slowly knocked on the door and Martha opened after a while. Her usual lively self was torn down. She would always take care of herself, I was always jealous of her rich brown hair but her grey roots were now showing, along with her ribs from not eating properly. The light in her eyes was now gone. She managed to crack a smile and embraced me in a weak hug "Mia, I'm so glad you're home." she whispered as she rubbed my back ushering me inside. Walking in I saw Sophie, Christopher, John, and Nicholas and as soon as they realized I was there they run to hug me, not even waiting for their turns, they all just crashed into me at once. I missed them so much, Sophie couldn't control the tears streaming from her face as she kept whimpering how she missed me and how much she would miss Steph. I introduced everyone to Henry while I excused myself and went upstairs. I went into Steph's room. Everything was exactly like I remembered, the only thing missing was her. I walked around, seeing all the photos she had on her wardrobe, many were with me, her and the group, while the others were with her family and the new friends she found at university. I walked past the full body mirror only to turn back and have a good look at myself. No matter the concealer I put on the dark circles under my eyes were still visible. For the past week, I've only been able to sleep for about 5 hours in total and my eyes were red and puffy from crying. Looking at myself in the mirror I remembered the countless times me and Steph were at this exact spot and I was braiding her hair since she couldn't do it herself. I was snapped off my thoughts when Henry knocked softly on the door and coming behind me he wrapped his arms around my waist kissing me softly on the neck "it's time we got to the church" he murmured. I nodded at him, taking his hand in mine and started walking towards the church which was at the end of the road.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>While in the church the air got so thick that I could barely breathe, I kept clutching at Henry's hand but that didn't seem to work. "Pathetic." I hear my mum whisper from next to me and I shoot my head up to glare at her. "What is pathetic?" I asked wrapping my hands around my middle. "You. Your best friend just died and you brought your <em>boyfriend. </em>You always did this.  Is your little boyfriend more important than your best friend? Have you no respect for her?" She hissed at me, never meeting her gaze with mine. "Are you fucking serious right now?" I let out a small growl. "You know what?" I gave up trying to make her look at me "I'm done with all these shit. You always make me feel guilty for whatever I do and I won't take this anymore." I put up my hands in surrender and started walking towards Martha who was now kneeling in front of the empty casket sobbing and murmuring. Getting closer to the coffin I see that it is filled with Steph's stuff. Either that was books, photographs, clothes, and even her notebooks from the university. I looked down at my wrist seeing the bracelet she had bought me. <em>She didn't have hers anymore. </em>I take it off and place it on top of her favorite My Chemical Romance top. I gave Martha a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder before kneeling down next to her. Something which only made her break down even further. She wrapped her arms around me, burying her face on my chest wailing. "She loved you so much you know, she couldn't imagine her life without you. You made her happy. Thank you for being part of her life." I was trying so hard to stay strong for her, be her shoulder to cry on but I broke down on her words. "I loved her too." I managed to murmur through the whimpers before storming off the church.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I placed my hands on my chest trying to control my breath, I look up to the sky and I realize that everything starts spinning faster and faster and my breathing followed along. My vision got blurry when I felt gentle hands around my waist. Spinning me around I see Henry's blue eyes. Cupping my face he caressed my cheeks softly while whispering <em>come back to me.</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I wrapped my hands around his neck with need "Take me home. Take me back to England."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I start walking towards my house and Henry followed right behind me.</p><p>Storming in the house I get to my room and throw all my clothes in my suitcase when Henry grabs my wrist, turning me around to face him. "What happened?" concern rested on his face. "I, just don't want to see her again. I'm going back home in England to pick up my stuff and find somewhere else to live. I've had enough." I hissed at him, still angry at my mother's words. "You won't have anywhere to live?" he came closer to me helping me pack my bag. I shook my head in disagreement "not yet, but we have more months of shooting so I guess I will be able to find an apartment before we finish."</p><p>Henry grabbed my wrist softly to make me stop and look at him "you know you can stay with me right? Until you find your own place. Not that I would mind having you around all the time. But it up to you." His voice was soft and full of hope.</p><p>"Henry, I don't want to be a burden, and right now I'm a mess to be around." Letting out a small sigh I continue packing, but Henry grabbed my wrists again placing them on his hard chest "youj promised you would let me help you." Desperation was taking over his facial features as I remembered our night walk, the night I told him that I trust him. He kept looking me with his soft puppy eyes and I just couldnt say no. "Fine, but only until I find an apartment of my own." I exclaimed and he smiled wide, placing a soft kiss on the palm of my hand while murmuring thank you.</p><p> </p><p>We were on a taxi on our way to the airport when I texted Martha an my friends that I left, apologizing for leaving in such a rush, and telling them I loved them. The taxi driver let us know that we were there, so I paid him and rushed to buy tickets for the next flight to the UK. </p><p>It was about an hour until the plane left so we were resting on the gate's lounge. Henry's hand never leaving mine "so are you gonna tell me what happened between you an your mum?"</p><p>I huffed at his question "it doesn't matter anymore."</p><p> </p><p>✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦</p><p> </p><p>4 hours later we landed at Heathrow airport. The weather was gloomy and it already made me miss the sunny and hot weather of Greece. We called an Uber and in about 45 minutes we were outside my door in Reading. I take me keys out and as soon as I unlocked the door I stormed to the kitchen to grab some black bags and then headed straight upstairs to my room. The first thing I threw in the bags were my books, Harry Potter, Mortal Instruments and every Dan Brown novel were now at the bottom of the black bag. Next came my suitcase like turquoise turntable along with my Iron Maiden, Metallica, Nightwish, Motionless In White, Epica and Evanescence records. On my wall a framed poster of Motionless In White with all the band members' signatures, along with the laminated VIP card and the guitar picks I managed to catch during one of their concerts; opening another bag I put the black framed poster in. Looking at my shelf on the wall I see the little Sons Of Anarchy bob heads my sister had bought me for Christmas, so I put them in along with my photo albums, cushions, jewellery, the rest of my makeup, and the little giraffe teddy Steph had bought me. On the last bag I put the rest of my clothes and gave Henry my car key so he could put them in. When he was out of sight I lifted up my mattress, revealing an envelope. 3 years now I had been saving some extra money to help my mum buy the house she always said she wanted. I quickly counted the money and saw that all the £5,000 was still there, I sealed the envelope and grabbed a pen. Use it wisely. Having one last look at the envelope I knew I made the right choice. Lifting up my sister's pillow I put the white piece of paper under it, knowing that she would notice it sooner or later. I'm going to miss you little one.</p><p>I went downstairs to have one last look at the house before picking up a pen and a paper writing down that I left and I wouldn't be coming back and that I left my keys under the door mat. I left the note on the dining table and got out, slamming the door behind me and locking it. I put my keys under the brown door mat like I said I would on the letter. </p><p> </p><p>Henry was waiting for me on my black and white Mini Cooper, already on the driver's seat. I get around to the passenger's side, closing the door behind me and letting out a sigh of relief. "Let's get out of here." </p><p> </p><p>✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧</p><p> </p><p>The ride to Kensington was quiet. We parked outside Henry's apartment and I couldn't help but notice how richer his neighbourhood seemed contrary to mine. </p><p>Henry placed his hand behind my back leading me to the house. </p><p> </p><p>He opened the small black front yard door which was leading to a narrow path towards the white building. Taking out his keys he unlocked the black metallic door and led me inside. </p><p>A narrow light oak hall led the way into the living room, where a double blue sofa and a TV was were resting. </p><p>I was drawn to the brown tiled kitchen and the beige marble kitchen island. I looked outside the kitchen window and noticed his huge back garden, filled with flowers, trees and bright green grass.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not much, but it's home." Henry exclaimed from behind me, his arms wrapped around his middle while he was resting himself gently on the black fridge.</p><p>"It's great, though now I understand why you asked me to help you decorate the house back in Hungary." I joked and he put his hands on his waist acting like he was offended "what's that supposed to mean?".</p><p>I giggled at myself and moved towards him wrapping my arms around his waist, my head  nearly reached his chin, so I went on my tip toes and planted a soft peck on his lips. "Doesn't mean anything." I answered him sarcastically while he kissed my forehead.</p><p>"It's getting kind of late, do you want to go to bed?" He asked after a while checking his phone.</p><p>"Yes please." I let out a yawn and Henry ushered me to follow him.</p><p> </p><p>Going upstairs he showed me to the guest room. I still wasn't comfortable actually sleeping the whole night with  him and he was understanding. He cupped my face and gave me a peck on the nose before showing me where his room was and telling me goodnight.</p><p> </p><p>Taking my socks and bra off I tried to get comfortable to the double bed of the guest room, but I just kept tossing and turning. Thinking about Steph, and Martha and my mum. I got up as I felt a headache coming and got out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>I softly knocked on Henry's door.</p><p>"Come in." I heard him saying behind the door.</p><p>I stuck my head through the door trying to meet his eyes.</p><p>He was laying on the bed shirtless and the concern was resting on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I sleep with you?" </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*A/N So here is another update you guys. Sorry I hadn't updated in a while but I was so uninspired to write and felt so shit about it. But I am back now and I hope you're enjoying it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Letting out a small chuckle Henry patted the empty space on the bed next to him. Giving him a weak smile I hop on the bed getting under the blankets. "I love seeing you with your hair down" he grinned, getting a strand of hair out of my face "can't sleep?". I shook my head in disagreement and buried myself under the soft and thick blue blanket. Henry yanked it off me and I let out a small yelp which only earned a chuckle from him. He lifted me up, making sure I rested my back on the headboard before he wrapped an arm around me, embracing me in a hug. My face rested on his bare, muscular chest, his smell, mahogany and leatherbound books, was intoxicating. "Do you want to talk about it?" his voice like a whisper, his index finger under my chin lifting my head slowly up so he could gaze deep into my eyes. "Where should I start?" I let out a sarcastic chuckle. "What happened with your mum?" his baritone voice was full of concern. "Just we had an argument before I left and she was still holding grudges and said things she shouldn't have said. And the worst of all is that she said it in the worst possible time." I huffed, wrapping my hands around my middle, still angry and comprehending the words she said.<br/><em>Have you no respect for her? </em>Her voice still echoed in my ears when Henry snapped me off "what did you argue about?" he was rubbing my back softly by now. "Just she doesn't understand that I need to spend months away from home because of what I do. She felt like I was using her, saying that I treat them like a hotel, coming in every few months, having somewhere to sleep and eat and not do anything else. But the thing is I've helped her more than once financially and I never expect her to have some food ready for me. Hell, I've even saved money to help her buy her dream house. But I just gave the money to my little sister, at least she would appreciate it." I was angry and talking really fast but Henry seemed to have no problem understanding what I was saying. He kissed my temple "I see, do you want to tell me what is it that she said during the funeral?". I looked up to face him, considering if I should tell him or not. I didn't want him to feel bad about what my mum said, because it was partly about him being there with me. And she happens to have this weird charm of just making everyone uncomfortable. After some time I gathered my thoughts and reached the decision of what to answer him, I swung an arm around his waist while my leg wrapped around his hip, my face now buried in his chest."It's just that she doesn't understand that when I'm in a relationship with someone I want them to be part in every important time of my life. And apparently to her, that is disrespecting." I mumbled and Henry cupped my shoulders breaking the hug so I could face him."</p><p>"So we are in a relationship then?" he tried to look serious but I could see that his eyes were glistening with hope. A lump formed on my throat unaware of what I said just a few seconds ago. I got lost in his ocean eyes trying to find an answer. I didn't know what we were, this whole thing happened in a really bad moment in my life.</p><p>
  <em>How do I know that he's not with me because he is pitying me? </em>
  <br/>
  <em>How can my best friend die and I get into a relationship at the same time?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Is that what my mum meant?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Am I truly disrespecting her memory by getting into a relationship with him?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But that is what she wanted me to do right?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Wasn't that her will? To give a chance to Henry and a chance at happiness?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>What if it's too early?</em>
</p><p>Henry waved his hand in front of my eyes "I lost you there for a second." he chuckled uncomfortably. I placed my hand on his, giving it a small squeeze. "This whole thing happened in a really hard time of my life, I would love to be with you but I want us to take it slow, see where it ends up. Plus we don't want Lucy to freak out and make our lives miserable." I finally mustered all my strength to confess to him, chuckling at the latter.<br/>With an understanding smile he softly pecked my lips "that seems fair, but don't worry about Lucy, she's my problem and I'm going to deal with her." He pressed his lips in a thin line giving me a reassuring smile while laying down, bring me down with him and swinging an arm around my shoulder and the other around my waist. I turned to face him as I wrapped my arm around his waist while the other was resting on my head.</p><p>"Goodnight, little red." he pressed a soft kiss on my forehead.<br/>"Goodnight, papa bear." I joked slightly tugging his chest hair.</p><p class="">
  <b>✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦</b>
  <b>✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦</b>
</p><p>Intoxicated by his smell I fell asleep quickly. I was used to nightmares when it came to past relationships but no one could ever prepare me that seeing my best friend in my dreams would be even worse. </p><p class=""><em>The first time she came to visit me was one of the few that I wouldn't forget. I was barely 3 months in the UK and I was still trying to get the hang of things. When my family and I went to the airport to pick her up I couldn't contain my excitement when I saw her walking through the gates. I ran towards her embracing her in a tight hug, she let out a small painful yelp and I jump back in fear that I hurt her. She couldn't help but giggle at my movement when she showed me her wound on her chin, admitting that she fell hard on the ice during ice skating with Sophie. It was already late when we got back home so we had some lasagna for dinner and headed straight to bed. I had a double bed so we decided to sleep together snuggling up. Steph was so tired that she fell asleep right away and started snoring, something I found hilarious. I took her hand gently off my waist trying not to wake her, grabbing my phone off the floor I unlock it and start recording her, fully knowing that she would kill me in the morning but it was so funny. The next day she woke up with a fever due to the jet lag and she kept falling asleep. But the day after that she was back to her normal self and she started dragging me around the shops. It was December and everything was decorated in Christmas lights and she kept stopping so we could</em> <em>take selfies with all the decorations. Going around all the clothes shops Steph suddenly stopped at the lingerie section grinning playfully at me, wriggling her brows. "Don't even think about it." I raised my finger up at her warningly, she shrugged her shoulders and started running through the long aisles picking up every colorful item on her way. I tried to chase her but she was faster than me and was already on the tills paying for everything. She started dancing as she came towards me handing me the bags "we're going home and you're gonna try them on.", she grabbed my write gently leading me to the bus station so we could go home. Getting inside she rushed me upstairs to the bedroom and got my shirt off while I took my bra off and she handed me the red lacey bra to put on. It was too small for my breast and my nipple was almost hanging out which earned a laugh from both of us. I took it off handing it to her knowing it would look better on her as she was smaller than me and she gave me the blue satin one. I put it on and it fit perfectly, Steph turned around to see me before she exclaimed that I looked sexy as hell. I started tickling her underarms and she fell on the bed laughing before she started tickling me as well, and before we knew it the whole thing ended in a tickle war.</em></p><p>Then everything went blank, a black void consumed me and I was all alone. I didn't want to wake up. I wanted to get back on that dream. I didn't want to get up in the morning knowing that I won't see her again. </p><p> <b>✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦</b><b>✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦</b></p><p>I wake up feeling Henry's soft lips all over my face, his short stubble tickling my skin. I bury my head under the duvet but Henry started poking my sides making me giggle. Taking my head off the duvet opening my eye just a bit so I could see him. "Good morning." His smile so bright that I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight in front of me. Getting up I rest my back on the headboard rubbing my eyes. Opening them back again I see that bright smile again holding a cup of coffee in front of me, giving him a weak smile I get the coffee from his hands mouthing a <em>thank you. </em>Takinga sip of my coffee I feel something being placed on my lap, looking down I see a wooden tray filled with sandwiches, cookies, and two tall glasses of orange juice. "What's all this?" I chuckled almost spilling my coffee. "This, my dear, is called breakfast in bed." he was grinning, wriggling his eyebrows. I gave him a <em>really? </em>look before he rested himself next to me "have you never had one before?". Shaking my head in disagreement I took a bite of my sandwich trying to hide my blush. Henry's phone rang and he shot up looking at me concerned "we need to go now or we're going to miss the flight." We both started picking up our stuff as quickly as we could before heading out of the house to meet the Uber we had called. Running around the airport we finally found our gate and boarded the plane, we got to our seats and started panting, trying to catch our breaths before we fell into a fit of laughter.</p><p>Two hours passed quickly and by now we were outside the studio. Lauren was the first one to greet us and she let Henry know that he needed to get ready to start shooting, complying Henry planted a soft kiss on my cheek and left me with Lauren. She did ask me how I was but I just shrugged my shoulders at her, not wanting to talk about it. Going towards my trailer I see Freya and Anya waiting for me outside. I let out a sigh of relief and hugged them both really tight. We stayed like that for quite some time and I felt myself starting to tear up.</p><p>"I really need you two right now."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Warning: Mentions of rape, angst</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unlocking the trailer I got in and went straight to get my gear so I can start shooting. I feel two strong arms on my shoulders pushing me back "Nah ah, they can go on one more day without you." Anya tsked as she sat me down on the sofa before she joined me. I didn't try to fight it so I just rested my head on her lap while she stroked my back and hair. "Okay, I think we need some coffee" Freya exclaimed while she ravaged around the cupboards trying to find cups, when she found them she turned on the coffee machine and let the dark liquid pour on the cups before handing them to us. Getting up I rested my back on the sofa and got the cup before mouthing a silent thank you to Freya. Anya rested her hand on my thigh giving it gentle squeeze "how are you feeling?". I placed my hand on hers while I buried my head on Freya's shoulder, they were the next closest thing in my life right now, after Henry of course so I decided to trust them enough and start telling them how I really felt. </p><p><b>✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦</b>✧<b>✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦</b></p><p>"I don't know, I just feel empty I guess. She was the only constant in my life and now she's gone." I shrugged my shoulders and was trying really hard to control the tears forming in my eyes. "Why don't you talk to us about her?" Freya was half whispering and she was seeking my approval. Taking a small sip of my coffee I let out a nervous chuckle "where should I start?"<br/>"From the beginning." Anya was smiling at me, playing with my hair.<br/>"Well, the funny thing is that she used to hate me at first because I was dating her ex, but at that time she couldn't imagine how lucky she was for not going out with him anymore." I suddenly got interrupted by Freya "why was she lucky?" I started nervously fidgeting my fingers while my legs were frantically bouncing up and down "Uhm, he raped me." I heard them both gasping so I decided to continue before they wanted to know more details about it. "But one of my friends kept saying good things about me to her so she decided to give me a chance. And then just one day we just started messaging each other on Facebook nonstop. It was summer break so I couldn't meet her at school so we decided to go out for a coffee and that's when she changed my life." I chuckled nervously before continuing. "She was doing gymnastics, I was doing Taekwondo, so she would always help me improve my flexibility only for us to end up sweating our asses off. I would always just show at her house unexpected, scaring the crap out of her at first, but then it felt like I was living there. She was the only one that I could talk freely with. She wouldn't make fun of me. She wouldn't say I was overreacting. She would just listen and understand. There have been so many times that we just laid on the bed and we just burst into tears because we expressed how we felt." My voice cracked and I wiped the tears that were now flowing. "But more were the times that we burst out laughing." I composed myself and let out a small giggle. "Like the time we went bowling and I accidentally moved past the cautionary line and I slipped and she took the piss out of me for the rest of the week. Or the time that I tried to teach her how to play pool and she couldn't hold the stick properly and she kept missing. Or the time that we went to the beach and she was wearing a strapless top and she decided she didn't need sunscreen. She ended up getting burned and losing her top so we had to leave early. The time she ran around Primark buying lingerie, or the day me and my friends planned her a surprise birthday party." I start sinking into the sofa not being able to control my tears anymore. "She was the ray of fucking sunshine in my life and now she's gone." I mustered to say through my whimpers and the girls both hugged me trying to calm me down. I hugged them back as best as I could, now sobbing on Anya's shoulder.</p><p>Cupping my shoulders Anya softly pulled me away from her. Placing her warm hands on my face she wiped the tears from my face. That's when Freya stood up in front of us, grabbing us by the hands and picking us up "come on we're going on a walk." Me and Anya both cocked our brows up in confusion but didn't fight it. "Just let me get my camera." I exclaimed while I quickly grabbed my camera bag while Freya was almost pushing me out of the trailer. Wrapping her arms around ours she started leading us to the town center. We started walking through the floral alleyways and they kept stopping so I could take pictures of them, most of them were funny as they tried to recreate Instagram influencers. But I took some really nice pictures of Freya when we were in the alleyway with the all-red flowers. Her golden locks were making a perfect contrast with the red floral background as she was holding a white rose near her lips. We heard Anya let out a happy yelp and we turned around to see what she was so excited about. Kneeling down she was petting a big, fluffy, ginger, stray cat. The cat was so friendly that it let Anya pick it up "Look at the kitty" she whispered in a puppy voice, but it turns out that in the end the cat wasn't too fond of hugs and jumped out of Anya's embrace. "Noooo, come back, here kitty kitty." she let out a small fake whimper and we couldn't help but laugh at her reaction, which only resulted in her flipping us off.  Freya shrugged her shoulders and ushered us to follow her, leaving the colorful alleyways she leads us to the riverside where on the other side we can see the Fisherman's Bastion. She takes us to a nearby bench and orders us to wait for her as she would be back in a minute. We shrugged our shoulders and proceeded to take a sip of our iced coffees that we had bought earlier. "Gelato time!" We hear Freya shouting behind us and Anya claps her hand in excitement. "That's for you" Freya carefully hands the ice cream to Anya. "And some extra red sprinkles for our favorite red-haired Mia." Winking she gave me my ice cream and hopped down next to me. </p><p><b>✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦</b>✧<b>✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦</b></p><p>At that time I felt at peace, they really knew how to make me feel better. Looking at the Bastion in front of me I remembered the dream I had about Henry and how I haven't told the girls yet about what has happened. After everything they've done for me, they deserve to know. "I have something to tell you" I licked my vanilla ice cream and my face fell on my lap. "What is it?" Anya was concerned and she started gently rubbing my back. "Me and Henry kissed." I admitted softly under my breath. "WHAT?" They both exclaimed loudly, Anya spit the coffee from her mouth while Freya almost dropped her chocolate ice cream. "When did that happen?" Freya was almost shouting by now and I giggled at her excitement before dropping my head low again "the day of the crash, he followed me to see how I was, and then it just happened." I confessed before continuing "but don't get your hopes high, we don't know what we are yet, we're taking it slow." Both of the girls clapped their hands excitedly and hugged me and Anya patted my head proudly. </p><p>We started heading back when we saw the sun setting and I actually had a message from Henry asking me when I would be back so the girls rushed us to the set. Getting through the gates I hear a faint bark and paws running. Around the corner I saw Kal running frantically towards me, his tail was wagging uncontrollably and his tongue was out, his mouth forming a smile. Getting closer to me he jumped on me licking me and trying to hug me. I giggled and started scratching the back of his ears until he calmed down. "Seems he missed you more than me." Henry put his hands on his waist trying to seem offended. "It's because I give him all the treats." I joke back at him. Wrapping his hand around my waist he pulled me closer to him and planted a soft passionate kiss on my lips. Feeling him smile between the kiss Kal broke us off getting in between out legs wagging his tail frantically. "Should we get home?" He asked me and Kal jokingly, nodding back at him he intertwined his finger with mine and we headed to the house. </p><p><b>✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦</b>✧<b>✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦</b></p><p>Getting in I immediately took my shoes off and run to the master bedroom, jumping on the bed and getting comfortable. Henry followed me shortly after laughing, turning on the lights while crossing his arms under his chest and rest his side on the door frame "did they tire you that much?" he joked. I nodded my head and buried myself further into the duvet "I just want to go to sleep" I pouted and rested on my side slowly closing my eyes. I then feel the lights turning off and the space behind me getting heavy. Henry's chest softly crashed on my back as he put his one hand around my waist pulling me even closer to him.</p><p>"Goodnight beautiful." I felt a kiss on my shoulder blades.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple of weeks had passed since we got back to Hungary and little by little I started feeling better. When I was awake at least. Me and the girls got even closer and we kept going on random walks, which was an opportunity for both me and them to take some new pictures. Henry was being more open about our "relationship" and I was pretty sure that everyone knew by now that something was going on between us. I was spending every night with him, we would always sleep snuggled up and at that moment I felt safe, at peace. And as much as I loved it I also hated it. Hated the thought that one day I might lose that as well. And I hated the fact that I got so close to him, because I knew that letting go would hurt like hell.</p><p>Joey joked that he and the girls had put a bet whether or not me and Henry would get together, because apparently we're made for each other. Everything was slowly returning back to normal, I was being more focused at work, either Freya or Anya kept me company until they had to go shoot, and we even continued our usual barbeque nights. </p><p><br/>But everything would take a 180 degree turn when I would go to sleep at night. Even though I would lay snuggled up with Henry, I kept dreaming about Steph and the amazing times we had together. But the dream always ended up with her on the plane and I had to watch the plane crash. It kept replaying in my head until I would wake up crying. I was trying to be quiet so I wouldn't wake Henry up but he somehow always knew when I would be up and he would hold me close to him. I would bury my head in his chest and I would cry for hours. But not once he let go of me, he kept hugging me, rubbing my back and just wait for me to cry it all out until I fell back asleep. After that, I would just always drift into a dreamless sleep. </p><p><strong>✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦</strong>✧</p><p>Turning off the alarm on my phone I let out a grunt and rubbed my eyes. The space next to me was empty, but on Henry's pillow was resting a note and a rose. A smile escaped my lips as I picked up the rose and started reading the letter. </p><p>
  <em>Good morning beautiful, I'm sorry that I'm not there, but I had to get the makeup done before we start shooting, and you know how long that takes. I didn't want to wake you up. You had just fallen back asleep and you looked so peaceful, I'd be damned if I ruined it. Anyway, I've prepared you some breakfast since I've noticed you haven't been eating properly. I'll see you later.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.S I saw that rose in the garden and it reminded me of you, well your hair to be exact. I hope you like it.</em>
</p><p>Sniffing the rose I take one better look at it. It's almost burgundy color with the small bright red highlights looked almost exactly like my hair color. I was never fond of receiving flowers, especially roses, I found it too cliché. But getting it from Henry changed my mind slightly, only because of the thought that went through his mind when picking it up. Getting up I got stretched and headed to the bathroom. I picked my hairbrush from the counter and started untangling my hair. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, my eyes still red and puffy from last night's usual crying session. I washed my face as I heard a small growl coming from my stomach and I went straight to the kitchen.</p><p> On the counter were resting pancakes with strawberries and chocolate, next to them another note saying that there's coffee in the machine and orange juice in the fridge. Taking a cup from the cupboard I pour myself some coffee and then open the cutlery drawer getting a knife and a fork. I let out a loud yelp as I heard running and a bark. I thought Henry had taken Kal with him, he tilted his head at me in confusion and I patted the back of his fluffy head. "I'm sorry little one, I didn't know you were here." Putting my cutlery and cup on the counter I head to the pantry to get Kal's food. He was wagging his tails and was jumping excitedly but I ordered him to sit and he waited for me, with his tongue out and saliva was almost dripping, so I could fill his one bowl with food and the other with water before I told him that he could eat. He started ravaging the food and I let a dry chuckle at the sight before sitting on the tall chair of the counter and started eating the pancakes Henry made. He was such a good cook it was unbelievable.</p><p>As I was eating I sent away some orders I had and taking my antidepressants and contraceptives I want to wash the dishes. Getting back in the bedroom I changed to my comfy jeans and my black bodysuit and getting my camera bag before calling Kal so I could put his lead on. Henry had given me an extra pair of keys so I locked the door behind me and we headed to the set. </p><p> <strong>✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦</strong>✧</p><p>For the past week, we had been shooting the strigga episode. Most of the first Witcher game was about the strigga and how to lift the curse, so I found amazing how they managed to shrink an entire game into just one episode. Henry would appear shirtless in a couple of scenes for that episode so he was dehydrating himself to make his muscles more visible. I was so against it at first telling him that this was so unhealthy, but he wouldn't listen. I understood why he wanted to do this when I saw him shirtless for the scene in the inn with the prostitute. I had seen him shirtless before but his now extra toned physique made me feel things that I hadn't felt in a long time; but I tried to shrug the feelings off as we promised we would be taking it slow. </p><p>Getting on the set I can easily spot Henry, he's in full costume. If we wanted to get game technical he was in full Kaer Morhen armor, something which made him look bigger than he already was. He didn't notice us as he was heading straight to the studio. His leather trousers were fitting great around his bottom and I couldn't help but stare. Kal then let out a bark making Henry turn around to face us while I was blushing. He smiled widely as he headed to our direction. His amber contacts and white wig making him even more intriguing. "Good morning." He kissed my cheek as he scratched the back of Kal's ears. "Why are your cheeks red?" He grinned taking a better look at me. I rubbed my cheeks "I don't know what you're talking about." I answered sarcastically as I started walking quickly into the studio. Henry chuckled but didn't question it further and we walked into the studio with his hand around my waist. He kissed the temple of my head as he left and I got my equipment ready.  </p><p>We were now shooting the scene where Geralt had a talk with King Foltest in the dining room. They had made a separate room in the studio for just this one scene. The big wooden table was almost empty. Just a long blue table cloth running across it with some prop food and four candles around it. Candle holders filled with candles were scattered around the windows and a fireplace behind king Foltest's chair. Geralt had just driven everyone away from the dining room, closing the door and starting the dialogue with Foltest. And then one of the candle holders fell, breaking the glass window. The glasses scattered all over and Lauren shouted to see if everyone was okay. I quickly turn back to see if Kal was ok because the glasses flew all the way to where we were standing. He and his tail were shot up in alert when I felt a sharp pain on my thigh. </p><p>"For fuck's sake." I yell looking down at my leg.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>*Warning: Mentions of blood and injury detail</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Putting my camera down I started putting pressure on the wound. A big chunk of glass had sliced open not only my jeans but the skin on my thigh and blood couldn't stop gushing out, staining my clothes and hands. Kal was circling around me trying to find out what the problem was before he ran away barking, only to come back seconds later with Henry. As soon as he saw me he ran straight to my direction applying pressure to the wound and making me sit down on one of the extra prop cabinets. I felt his hands trembling but his grip remained strong. Few seconds later everyone else came around me and I heard Lauren call the medic.<br/>I kept hissing from the pain and cussing under my breath when the medic ushered to me getting to his knees so he could examine the wound. "This is deeper than I thought." The tall dark medic said anxiously. "I will need you to take off your trousers so I can have a better look." I narrowed my eyes at him but did as he asked with Henry's help. Everyone was around us watching our every move but I didn't pay much attention to it as the pain on my leg was getting worse. <br/>"Here take these for the pain." The medic gave me some painkillers and then started cleaning my wound making me hiss again at the stinging it brought. Kal kept getting in our way trying to see what was going on but luckily Anya got him away making him stay on her side. "Okay, we're going to do some stitches and bandage it up." His eyes looked up to seek for my approval and I just gave him a weak head nod. </p><p>Looking up at all the people staring at me I spot Lucy. She had this mischievious and proud look on her face as she grinned at me before she walked off the set.</p><p>"You motherfucker!" I growled at the medic as I felt him stick the needle into my thigh. "You could have warned me first." I heard him let out a small chuckle but I just glared at him, making him get back to his serious face, as he continued stitching up my thigh and cleaning it once again before bandaging it up. He gave me some more painkillers and then he got on his way. </p><p>"My jeans are ruined!" I pouted while I traced the ripped fabric. Henry kissed my temple "I'm gonna buy you some new ones, now let's go and get you dressed." I slowly got up despite the stinging on my thigh when I heard Anya from behind me shouting that I have a nice ass, which only resulted in me flipping her off jokingly.</p><p>I tried to walk by myself but Henry would have none of that. Placing his one hand behind my knees while the other rested around my waist he picked me up bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck trying not to fall as he lead me to my trailer. "Where are your clothes?" He asked putting me down on the sofa. "On the bottom drawer of my cabinet." I showed him the way to my room letting out a soft yelp as the stinging came back. Henry came back moments after and got on his knees in front of me trying to put my trousers on. "You know I can do this myself right?" I grinned sarcastically at him. "That doesn't mean i'll let you." He answered sternly as he started putting my black trousers on and momentarily stopped to caress my wound and giving it a soft kiss over the bandages. His touch sent shivers down my spine and small fireworks in my stomach. He finally managed to help me dress back up and sat down on the sofa next to me, his hand on my thigh. "How's the pain?" He eyed me concerned. "With some more painkillers I'll be fine." I fake admitted, to be honest I was in a lot of pain but I didn't want to worry him and plus I had to get back to work. "You need to rest." he ordered. "No can do." I joked pecking his nose. "I'm serious" his voice now softer. "So am I." I mustered to say between the pecks I was giving  him all over his face. I heard him chuckle and then cupped my face so he could gaze at me, I was lost in his ocean eyes when he crashed his lips into mine, deepening the kiss with every second that was passing. His tongue was fighting for dominance which I gladly gave him. He slowly broke the kiss and he stared back at me. "Mia I don't want you to get more hurt. Please take a break for just one day." His voice soft but demanding. I rested my forehead on his as I let out a big sigh. "Hen, I took a break when we went to Greece for..." I paused for a moment as it was still hard for me to talk about it. "For Steph's funeral. I can't take another break. I don't want to think about it during the day as well, the nightmares are enough." My voice almost cracked and Henry kissed the top of my forehead. "Just promise me you won't do anything stupid to hurt yourself even further." He exclaimed in desperation. "I can promise I will try." I let out a small chuckle but Henry gave me a warning look which made me huff. "Okay, fine. I promise I won't do anything stupid." With a small victorious smile he gave me a kiss on the cheek as he helped me get up and go back to the set.</p><p>They had already fixed the broken window and they were ready to start shooting again. Kal never left my side once and he didn't even go to take a nap, he was alert at all times; like his owner. Henry would check up on me whenever he had the chance and I tried to reassure him that I was fine even though I was hurting like hell. I got tired from standing after a while so I slowly sat down on the floor, not wanting to rip the stiches. Kal tilted his head in confusion but soon after rested his head on my lap. I felt someone stopping right behind me but didn't pay attention as I was more concerned in taking pictures.</p><p>"Why the fuck are you still here?" Someone almost whispered, but as soon as I turned around the familiar female figure was already walking away. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N Heyyyy everyone, how are you all doing? So what do you think so far? I really hope you like it. But I just wanted to let you know that from Monday I'll be starting work again so I might not be able to upload as often, so please bear with me. I might or might not put the work on hiatus until I see how work is going.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Recognizing Lucy from behind I couldn't shake the feeling off that she had something to do with this.</p><p>Did she mean to hurt me?<br/>Does she want to get rid of me one way or the other?<br/>But why?<br/>I haven't done anything to her.<br/>Or does she want to hurt me just to hurt Henry?</p><p>Anya shook me off my thoughts when she got herself comfortable next to me. "How is the pain?" she asked concerned. "Seriously considering on overdosing on paracetamols. But other than that it's going okay." I joked letting out a smirk that was barely visible as the camera was hiding my face. Anya let out a low gasp as she softly punched my arm "Don't say that!" she exhorted. "It was a joke Chalotra. Calm your tits." I jested and showed her the photo I took "look, you made me move and the picture got blurry." I pouted but she only let out a small giggle "serves you right." She covered her mouth trying to drown her laugh and I put my hands on my waist trying to seem offended.<br/>"Hey, Anya?" My voice almost a whisper. "Mh-hmm?" she hummed while her eyes never left the set. "I've got this weird feeling." I admitted. She turned her attention to me "Are you in pain? Do you want me to take you back to your trailer?" she asked concerned. I shook my head in refusal "I am in pain but I don't want to go back." I confessed looking at my lap and she started gently rubbing my back. "What is it then?". I started looking behind me making sure that no one heard us. "Okay, promise me you won't mention anything to Henry." I almost begged and she just nodded her head.<br/>"I don't think what happened was just a plain accident." I admitted while my eyes pointed at my wounded leg.</p><p>✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧</p><p>"What do you mean she may have something to do with it?!" Anya was shouting as she was angrily pacing back and forth in my trailer. I told the anxious brunette that I wouldn't tell her anything more until Freya finished shooting as well. And now here we were, in my trailer trying to calm Anya down. "You need to tell Henry." Freya turned to me ignoring the angry Anya. "No, and please don't tell him anything." I glared at her and that's when Anya stopped pacing around and stood in front of me with her hands on her waist "Why shouldn't we tell him Mia? He's your boyfriend.  He needs to know if his psychotic ex intends to hurt you." She threw her hands in the air from the desperation. I let out a big sigh "cause if I tell him then he won't be focusing on work. He's going to be focusing on me. Right now he's living his dream. And I don't want to be the reason why his dream is ruined. I saw him how he was after we got back. He wouldn't get his eyes off me, he would always make sure I was alright and not if the scene was good." I got up to grab myself a glass of water to get my painkillers, hissing in pain. I turned back to face them again "and I know you noticed it too." Both girls shared similar looks and Anya came closer to me placing her hand on my back and guiding me back to the sofa. "He really cares for you, that's all." Anya declared while she sat down next to me. "And I care about him." I admitted to them "and that is why I don't want to be the reason why he's not doing his job properly." I exclaimed as I buried my face on the palm of my hands and felt two pairs of hands around me embracing me in a hug. "You're not gonna break up with him, are you?" Freya whispered while her face was buried at the crook of my neck. I shook my head and kissed the top of hers "No, I'm not."</p><p>✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧</p><p>5 months now the girls had a strong urge to tell Henry what had happened, due to the fact that Lucy kept glaring at me and still trying to hurt me one way or the other. One time she tried to tackle me off the stairs but I managed to get a grip of the rails before losing my balance. Or the other time I was by the stables taking Kal for a walk and she somehow managed to upset the horses and Zeus, Geralt's horse, almost hit me in the face. To be honest, I don't know what I've done wrong and Lucy wants to hurt me but at the same time, I don't want to confront her. I tried to convince the girls to not mention anything to Henry since nothing happened, and after lots of tries, I finally managed to convince them. </p><p>Henry kept taking care of me when the wound was still sore, he made sure he changed my bandages and cleaned it. I tried to tell him that I could do it myself but he would have none of that. When the stitches fell off he was still having a look making sure it was healing nicely, and by now I've only got a scar there. After the incident, he never left me from his sight and always wanted to make sure I was alright. He was so overprotective that it had to take lots of convincing to make him come in terms that I would be fine on my own. </p><p>Through time I started having less nightmares about Steph, but every once in a while she  would come back, and every time it was always harder than the last. Henry knew, so he always made sure I would fall asleep first before he drifted off as well. <br/>I admitted to him that I was struggling with nightmares way before Steph died. I described to him what they were on about and I even though I hesitated I also told him that I struggle with depression and had to take antidepressants. <br/>I was so sure that he was going to look at me differently after that, but he never did. He didn't treat me any different nor did I feel that he was feeling pity for me. He still wanted to be with me even after he saw how broken I am. <br/>And at that moment I felt an unexplainable relief. It was like an elephant took its foot of my chest. Through time I started feeling that I could let myself be free again. Free to trust and to love. And I felt that Henry could be the one. </p><p>But there were still voices in my head. Voice telling me that sooner or later he would be bored of me. <br/>What if what Lucy said is true? <br/>What if he gets bored of me after 6 months? <br/>I mean he never had any longer relationships. <br/>Why would it be different with me? <br/>What if he has had enough of me and my depression and nightmares? <br/>I wouldn't blame him. <br/>No one could live with that. <br/>Hell, I barely can live with that. </p><p>A soft pinch on my forearm shook me off my thoughts and I took my headphones off looking at the direction the pinch came from. <br/>"Hey there sleepyhead, we've landed." A small smile was resting on Henry's face as he helped get my suitcase. </p><p>We were in Spain doing the last shoots and now that filming had ended we were on our way home. All this time being with Henry I started feeling this thing between us would work and we decided to live together as a couple. </p><p>I was terrified, because last time I lived with someone I ended having my heart broken into million pieces. But I did for Steph, I wanted her to look down at me and be proud. I wanted her to be proud that I was facing my fears. I wanted her to be proud that I gave a chance at happiness. <br/>And that's why I saw it as a good sign when we got off the plane and got greeted by the hot and sunny weather, which is so unlike UK. </p><p>A sign that everything would be alright in the end. </p><p>Getting into the uber Kal was growing restless and to be honest so was me and Henry. It felt so good to be finally home and have some time off. <br/>After we turned to the familiar road Kal started jumping up and down, clearly recognising home. I couldn't contain my giggle as Henry tried to calm him down. <br/>We got of the uber and the driver helped us take off all of our suitcases while the fluffy bear run straight to the door. We soon followed him and I helped Henry find his keys. His hands were full so he let me know that he had the keys on the back pocket of his jeans. I reached into the pocket taking the metal keys off before giving his ass a small pinch. The sudden feel made him jump in surprise and he flipped me of f before unlocking the door. <br/>Kal ran straight inside going up and down the stairs wagging his tail happily. <br/>We let the suitcases by the living room and Henry flung an arm around my shoulder placing a soft kiss on my temple. </p><p>"Welcome home."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*A/N Heyyyy guys, so here's another update. Sorry it took so long, work got the best of me. I just finished my first week and I must say that I'm exhausted. I'm working 8 and 9 hours almost every day. Now I've got today and tomorrow off but I'll be working every weekend which makes me want to kill myself. But I'll try to keep uploading on my days off. <br/>Sorry if this chapter is a bit shit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kal ran between our legs breaking the hug as he stormed off the back door, he was tapping his feet excitedly waiting for us to open the door for him so he could go to the garden. Henry unlocked the door and the fluffy dog pushed him off as he jumped around on the overgrown grass and rolling around. We followed him soon after as we sat by the chairs looking at him. Henry had this massive garden that was left neglected over the time we were away. The grass had become incredibly long and weeds were scattered all around. The deck we were on now was the best thing about the garden at the moment. Metal chairs and a fire pit table were resting on the dark wood deck.<br/>"It has seen better days I must admit." Henry chuckled motioning at the garden. I started tapping my index finger by my chin thinking "I could maybe return it to its former glory." I grinned at him. He raised a quizzical brow at me "the garden takes a lot of work, it's going to be hard, I can just hire someone to do it." he tried to reassure me. "Nooo" I pouted and playfully hit his chest "I want to do it myself." He chuckled wrapping his arms around my neck "why's that?". I swaddled my arms around his middle "cause it's something I always wanted to do and never had the chance." "You always wanted to clean a garden?" he asked with a sarcastic grin. He earned another playful slap on the chest "not just clean it, decorate it as well." I exclaimed. "Didn't you have enough of decorating in Hungary?" he tried to suppress his giggle. "That was different!" I argued. "In Hungary you made all the final decisions. This time I want to make all the decisions."My lips formed a pout. "Pretty please?" I tried to make my voice as childish as possible, holding my hands up to him. He let out a hearty laugh "you know I can't say no to you." he murmured kissing my forehead. I jumped up and down excitedly clapping my hands and Henry giggled at the sight as he going an arm around my shoulder. "So where do we start?" He asked leading me further into the garden. Taking his arm of my shoulder I got on my tippy toes so I could look at him. "Nahhhh, I'm doing this by myself." I pointed my finger at him. He widened his eyes in surprise "by yourself? Why?" He questioned. "Because it calms me down, and if I have you wandering around I'll never get anything done." I admitted crossing my arms around my middle. He got closer to me engulfing me in a hug. "And why's that?" the grin on his face was obvious and I couldn't help but bite my lower lip. "You distract me." my voice almost a whisper as I was drawing circles on his biceps. He lifted his eyebrow in mischief as his lips met mine "is that so?". I felt his smile in between kisses as he continued kissing me, going lower with every kiss. He reached my neck and I could barely control the moan coming out of my mouth. His lips against my skin were warm and intoxicating. "That's what I mean when I say you distract me." I managed to muster without moaning. He let out a hearty laugh as he stopped his kissing. "You sure you don't need help?" He questioned cupping my face. "If I need your superman muscles I'll let you know." I chuckled sarcastically. He let out a big sigh but ended up agreeing with me, trying to make sure I wouldn't get hurt in the process. </p><p>✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦</p><p>I made a deal with Henry that he wouldn't come and see the garden until it was done. <br/>So the very next day I started taking out the weeds and cutting the grass, which took longer than expected. But after 3 days I was finally done. I decided to put fake grass as the real one would grow very tall when we were away and it would be hard to deal with. There were two really healthy willow trees on the two edges of the fence so I decided to hang string lights along them. I put the lights on small glass bottles and tied them along the two green trees. In between the trees I put on a grill, since Henry loves to barbecue so much I thought to buy that as a present. <br/>I wanted to plant some flowers but I thought that Kal would probably run them over and destroy them. So I decided to put grow some jasmine on the fence because I loved the smell and the furry bear wouldn't be able to destroy it as easily. <br/>The fire pit table that was resting on the deck was pissing me off so I put it in the middle of the garden and surrounded it by light cedar wooden, straw cushions.<br/>I made a small spot for Kal as well, putting all his toys in a wooden box and installing a small sprinkler so he could play with on hot days. <br/>On the deck I put on a white strawed sofa, along with chairs and a coffee table, and a black parasol for the hot and sunny days.</p><p>✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦</p><p>After 3 weeks I was finally done. <br/>It wasn't much but it felt comfy and I finally felt like this was my home. <br/>Letting out a big proud sigh I wipe the swear of my forehead with the back of my hand and head inside to take a bath. <br/>Henry was out with Kal for his usual running session so I still had some time to myself. </p><p>Getting upstairs I take off my grey sweatpants and white tank top along with my black sports bra and panties and throw them on the laundry bin. I turned on the faucet letting the bathtub fill the with the hot water before stepping in. I took a while to adjust to the heat but as soon as I did I felt myself relaxing and started burying myself deeper into the tub. My fingers were playing with my red locks as I was banging my head to the music. Nightwish's Ghost Love Score was playing, one of my all time favourite songs and I just remembered the first time I saw them live. <br/>I was 18 and it was the first concert I had ever been to, I stood outside Wembley Arena for over 3 hours because I wanted to be one of the first ones in. My feet were killing but as soon as the band got on stage I forgot everything and I just enjoyed the show. After that every time they come to the UK I go to see them because the give a magical show. <br/>As the song finished I heard claws tapping on the wooden floor and in a matter of seconds the black and white fur ball was in the tub with me, saliva dripping from his mouth and his tail waving excitedly. <br/>"Bear, I'm supposed to be having a bath now not you." I addressed to Kal scratching him behind his ears. "Love where are you?" I hear Henry yelling from downstairs. "I'm supposed to be taking a bath." I yelled jokingly as Kal licked my cheek. I hear footsteps coming closer to the bathroom and I just used the huge dog as a cover because the towels were too far away. "Need a towel?" Henry grinned resting himself on the door frame. I was still trying to cover myself with Kal but it was too hard because he kept moving. "Yes please." I smile childishly as I lifted one of my arms up so Henry could give me my blue towel. "Why should I give it to you?" His eyes were bright with mischief as he gave me a smaug smile. "Because I asked nicely?" I joked sarcastically at him. "Nahh I need more than that." he stated as he came closer to me grabbing the towel in his way and holding it behind his back. I hugged Kal tighter trying to conceal my nudity as Henry kneeled down on the marble floor in front of me. "I need a kiss" he smiled innocently and I just shook my head in disbelief planting a peck on his lips. "Now give me the towel and shoo." I joke taking the towel from him and he just giggled kissing my forehead and getting out of the bathroom. <br/>Getting out of the tub I wrap the towel around my body and head to out bedroom so I can pick some clothes. <br/>I take my black jeans and white EMP crop top and head downstairs where I see Henry getting ready to play World of Warcraft. </p><p>I put my hands on my waist almost scolding him "so you don't want to see the garden then?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*A/N Heyyyy everyone, God it feels like ages that I uploaded last. <br/>Wanted to update you a bit with what's going on my life atm. I'm gonna try and keep it short don't worry. <br/>So as you know I started work and all would be fine if they could actually stick to the times I told them I can work. I've given my hours to like 4 different people and they still can't make up my rota the right way. And now only that we're only given one week's rota which makes me so fucking anxious because I'm the kind of person who wants to plan ahead. And because of that I've been missing so many lessons and yesterday I had a full on panic attack and had to leave work. <br/>Obviously they didn't think of it as I was sick so I wasn't paid for yesterday. <br/>But yeah it's been a hit shit lately to be honest but I'm doing my best to keep the work and you updated. <br/>I want to thank you everyone for your amazing comments, I see every single one and you truly make my day, thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry spun the chair around and looked at me with wide eyes “you finished it?”. I gave him a small, warm smile and nodded. “Already?” his brows frowned in surprise. “Yeah” I chuckled biting my lower lip, as I offered my hand to him so he could follow me outside. Grabbing my hand he pulled me towards him, he wrapped his arm around my knees lifting me up and putting me on his shoulder. I let out a surprised gasp and I started playfully punching his back trying to make him put me down. I heard him laugh as he smacked my ass and telling me to shush. I sighed and gave up and then I felt him slowly putting me down. “Damn.” was all he mustered to say as his eyes were scanning the area, his mouth dropped as he looked back at me. “How did you manage to finish it in only 3 weeks?” he questioned as his eyes were shifting from me to the garden. “I’m just really good.” I grinned sarcastically, wrapping my arms around my middle. He smiled warmly at me as he came closer to me wrapping his huge arms around my waist and leaned in for a kiss “I know you are”. I smiled brightly and started playing with his brown curls “so do you like it then?” I asked nervously. I did love how the garden turned out but Henry’s opinion was really important to me. “I love it, and that is why I need you to do me a favor.” He was looking at me with pleading eyes as he caressed my cheek. I raised my brow at him “what is it?” I questioned. “I just need you to leave the house for a couple of hours.” he smiled mischievously as he started pushing me towards the front door. “Okay, okay. Just let me get my camera first.” I giggled as I took my camera bag and my leather jacket and headed out. “I’ll text you when you can come back.” I hear Henry yell as he waved goodbye.</p><p>✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦</p><p>Hyde Park was only a few minutes away. The Italian Gardens was one of my favorite places to go as it was always so empty. The vintage water garden was always filled with different kinds of animals. The fountains were filled with ducks and swans. While around them squirrels and bunnies were running. I was so glad I brought my 200mm lens because there was this squirrel really close to me who was eating an almond. I didn’t want to bother it so I moved further away and got to my knees, zooming in to the small animal. I found a peanut on the ground and waved it to the furry animal so it could look at me. As soon as it did I snapped a few pictures before the noise scared it and ran away with the almond in its mouth. I looked back at the 15 pictures I took before finding the one that I liked. The squirrel was staring right into the camera and behind it, you can see the Kensington Palace and the small pond.</p><p> </p><p> Having my fill of Hyde Park and since Henry hadn’t messaged me yet I decided I would go to Holland Park. I had never been there and I heard there was this Japanese Garden, called Kyoto Garden, and I decided to give it a try. And I was not let down. The shrine that was crossing through the pond was filled with people and it was surrounded by green trees. Before crossing I took some pictures from way different angles, until I found the one. The shrine and the trees were reflecting perfectly on the water from this angle. </p><p>Crossing it I reach another shrine. This time it was red and covered in maple trees. Being autumn every tree was a different color and it was making an incredible contrast with the rest of the landscape. No one was around at that time so I decided to take a moment and just admire everything around me. Sitting by one of the rocks I realized how oddly quiet it was but I couldn’t help but miss the small clear in Hungary. It was nothing compared to the landscape that unveiled in front of me but the calm I felt in the clear I didn’t feel anywhere else. Maybe it was the fact that it was so detached from the rest of the world, or the fact that Henry and I had our first kiss there.</p><p>Being with him all these months I realized he is what I needed. He was my calmness. I usually find it hard to let myself relax but with him it came so easily. I never felt like I had to prove anything to him and I was utterly myself. He had seen me at my worst and still stayed. He saw the raw me, the one that was not under the influence of the antidepressants, the one who broke down, the one who felt like all hope was lost. But he never left. He was at my side every step of the way. He would always make sure I was alright and he would put me first. I became so attached to him that I sometimes felt there were similarities between him and Alex. But that’s when it hit me, that he was not the same as Alex, he was so different, so much better.</p><p>A notification from my phone shook my off my thoughts and I took it out of my pocket.</p><p><strong>DC DOUCHEBAG:</strong> Hey beautiful, everything’s ready, you can come home now. x</p><p>I giggled at myself looking up his name remembering that I didn’t change it, and to be honest I don’t think I will change it anytime soon. I texted him back letting him know that I’d be there in 15 minutes and put the phone back in my pocket. Taking one last picture of the red shrine in front of me I get up and start heading home.</p><p>I was on the main street when I thought I saw a familiar face through the crowd. But as soon as I turned back to look she was already gone. Or at least I thought she was because somehow I could feel her eyes on me. Trying to shake the feeling off I turn towards the familiar road and spot our house. Taking my keys off my pocket I unlock the door and get greeted by the black and white bear. He acted like he hadn’t seen me in ages, his tail was wagging frantically while he jumped up and down waiting for a scratch. Scratching him behind the ears I manage to calm him down and take my shoes and jacket off before putting my camera bag on the floor.</p><p>“Honey, I’m home.” I yelled in a joking tone. After few seconds I spot the tall muscular man coming towards me. Wearing a white apron and wiping his hands on a kitchen towel. Giving me a warm smile he planted a soft peck on my lips and offered me his hand. “Come with me.” he stated softly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I wanted to put some pictures on here about how the places look like but I couldn't do it for some reason. If you wanna have a look at the pics I'm attaching my Tumblr post. Thanksssss</p><p>https://sissyfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/623429561909133312/trust-me-chapter-46</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Complying to his request I gave him my hand and he started to lead me outside taking off his apron and leaving the towel by the kitchen counter. Before stepping out to the garden he came behind me and closed my eyes, his other hand was gently guiding the way. He slowly guided me down the deck stairs and I felt the grass on my feet as we came to a full stop.</p><p>Removing his hand from my eyes I saw that he had put on the fire on the fire pit table and had made roast beef with potatoes. He urged me to sit down while he poured some red wine on the glasses and sat down next to me. Giving me my glass he lifted his in a toast.</p><p>"Welcome home." he couldn't contain his smile and I felt myself blush. We cheered and had a sip of our drink. "This smells amazing." I confessed taking a deep inhale. "Wait till you try it." He winked at me proudly, and with that, I took my knife and fork cutting through the beef. "This fucking amazing." my mouth was half full as I closed my eyes to savor the rest of the bite. Taking another bite of the potatoes I see henry staring at me with a grin on his face. "What?" I raised my brows at him "it's so good I can't help it." I continued as I swallowed my last bite. "I'm glad you're enjoying it." He chuckled as he took a sip of his wine and I copied his movement. "I think I might leave the cooking to you from now on." I joked as I stole some of Henry's food since I had already finished mine. "Hey that is mine!" he exclaimed as he tried to eat the food off the fork but I was quicker and the beef was now in my mouth as I gave him a guilty smile. He smiled mischievously and started moving towards me, his hands going to tickle me. "Oh no, we're not doing this." I raised my finger to warn him as I got up taking small steps backwards. But he got p as well ready to run towards me "oh yes we are" his voice almost a whisper as he sprinted towards me. I tried to run away but he was faster. Grabbing me by the waist he spun me around before putting me on his shoulders again before putting me carefully down onto something soft. Looking around me I see that Henry had laid a red and black checkered blanket on the grass, with candles all around it and he had also turned on the bottle string lights.</p><p>I couldn't contain the smile forming on my face and I wrapped my hands around his neck bringing him down to my level and I connected my lips to his. He never broke contact as he deepened the kiss, his hand was gently brushing my cheek as he lowered me further to the ground until I was fully laid down. He was now fully on top of me, his one hand cupping my face and the other squeezing my thigh. I tangled my one hand around his curls while the other was resting on his bicep. His tongue was fighting for dominance which I gladly gave him. I let out a small moan as I felt his crotch rubbing on me and I playfully bit his lower lip making him groan in pleasure. His hands start exploring my body as he grabbed my ass and his other hand moved inside of my top squeezing my waist.</p><p>Kal nudged us letting out a small woof. Henry broke the kiss huffing as he told Kal to go away. After he felt he drove him away he went for my neck but Kal would have none of that. He put his paw on Henry and was now barking at us. Letting out a big sigh Henry gave me an apologetic look and got up to see what Kal wanted. The furry dog was running towards the door but kept stopping to look back making sure that Henry was following him. Henry though kept looking back me mouthing sorry while wiping the sweat off his forehead. As he got inside and disappeared out of my sight I finally let out the sigh I've been holding on for so long. It was a proud sigh, proud because I've started to let myself to be more open towards him. If it wasn't for Kal we would have probably been having sex by now. And the fact that I was comfortable enough to have sex with him after being without it for so long made me happy. And I hoped it made Steph happy as well, I was hoping she looked down at me and she smiled.</p><p>After a while I saw Kal running towards but not Henry, I formed a quizzical brow as I got up to see what Henry was doing. Patting Kal on the back as we went in I heard some chatter.</p><p>"Mum, I love you, but you came at a really bad time." Henry was whispering.</p><p>His mum was here? He had talked to me about her. He loved her dearly. But her name escaped me every time. Was it Marianne?<br/>I softly knocked on the wooden door making myself present and gave a warm smile to Henry's mum. The small and petite blonde woman smiled brightly at me opening her thin arm widely embracing me in a hug.</p><p>"Oh dear, you must be Mia. Henry has told me so much about you." She broke the hug cupping my shoulders taking a better look at me.</p><p>"I hope he only told you nice things." I joked and her laughter filled the room "of course dear, if he had said anything bad I would have smack his bum." she answered giving Henry a warning look.  "Now I understand why he said that I came at a bad time." she chuckled giving Henry a naughty smile. "It's not a bad time at all." I brushed the back of my neck nervously. "Henry actually cooked this really nice roast beef and you can join us for dinner if you want to." I smiled warmingly at her and she gave me a proud smile in return. "I would love to sweetheart, but I need to get to Jersey. I came to tell you that Charles and his family are coming over next week and I was thinking we should all have a family time back home." She was looking at us with pleading eyes. "And Mia, I would love to if you came as well." she cupped my face. "I wouldn't miss it." I confessed to her and she let out an excited gasp as she embraced me in another hug . "Great, I'll see you three in a week then, love you." She kissed mine and Henry's cheeks and headed to the door, closing it behind her.</p><p>"You ready to meet my family then?" he asked nervously while putting his hands in his pockets.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                           Warning: Slight angst </p><p>"You sure you want to do this?" Henry was holding my hands as his thumbs were rubbing against my skin nervously. </p><p>"Yup, but you'll need to sit me down and go through your family tree."  I joked giving him a kiss on the cheek and he smiled as he lead me to the sofa. </p><p>"Okay, so as you know I've got 4 brothers. The oldest is Piers who's married to Anne and they have 2 children together, Thomas and John. Then we have Nick or Nikki as I call him he's married to Jane and they've got two twin boys, Josh and Andrew. Simon is with Georgia and their baby George just turned a year old. And then we've got Charlie and Heather, they live in Canada and they've got 4 kids. Luna, James, Archie, and Liam." He caught his breath for a moment. "And then we've got my mum, Marianne, who you've met and my dad Colin." He got his phone out and started showing me pictures of everyone, occasionally stopping at pictures of his nephews and telling me stories about them. One that stuck to me was when Thomas said to his classmates that his uncle was superman but the teacher thought he lied and after telling that to Anne she told the teacher that it was all true. I couldn't help but giggle at his stories and the selfies they had all taken. </p><p>"So what's up with your family and having boys then? I mean you've only got one niece." I questioned jokingly. "To be honest, I don't know. Must be the genes." He chuckled. "I can't wait to test it out myself to be honest." he lowered his head as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "You want to have children?" I widened my eyes in surprise but he just nodded in response. "How come you don't have any yet? I mean from the looks of it you love children and you seem like an awesome uncle and I think you would make a great dad." I admitted trying to make him look at me. "I just hadn't met the right person." He paused for a moment. "Plus I want a big family so not everyone is made for that." He tried to chuckle through his nervousness.  "How big are we talking about?" I tried to joke around trying to lift his spirits which seemed to work as he looked at me with a bright and innocent smile on his face "I was thinking like 5 kids."</p><p>I almost choked on my saliva "Five kids? They are a lot of work, what about your career?" He let out an almost silent chuckle "it was always my dream to have a family, so I wouldn't mind trading my career to be a full-time dad." he bragged and I was just left speechless, fluttering my eyelashes at him in surprise. I always thought that being where he is now was his dream and that nothing could take him away from it. I could have never thought that being a parent was the most important thing to him. </p><p>"What about you?" he shook me off my thoughts. "What about me?" I tilted my head at him in confusion. "Do you want to have kids?" I felt the hesitation in his voice. </p><p>Oh, boy </p><p>I let out a big sigh "It's not that I don't want to, it's that I'm scared of it." I admitted looking at my lap and playing with my fingers. But now it was his turn to tilt his head at me "scared of what?''. </p><p>"That I won't have kids with the right person, that we're gonna end up divorcing, and then the kids will blame it on themselves. Because that's what kids do, no matter how many times you explain to them that that's not the case. They're gonna blame themselves and will have a hard time choosing one parent to another. I'm scared that they're gonna end up like me, and that shit's not nice. So if I have the choice I won't have kids, at least not until I know that I've met the one, because I don't want them to go through what I went through." I felt myself rambling but I could tell that Henry understood every word I said. </p><p>And everything I said was true, I did always blame myself for my parents' divorce. I was 4 at the time and couldn't understand many things but all I knew was that I wanted to have both of my parents' love, and I was fighting so hard for it. Either that was being the best at whatever I was doing at the time, or doing things to make them show their care for me. And without acknowledging it I not only was looking for my parents' love but also everyone else's. And in the process of trying to be loved by everyone, I lost myself. It took years of therapy in order to find myself again but I was getting so close by now. </p><p>I felt henry lightly squeezing my thigh in understanding as he gave me a silent head nod. </p><p>✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧</p><p>The rest of the week went by quick and henry was training for the Durell Challenge as it would take place on the weekend we would be there. I was mostly packing up the bags and doing some more research about Jersey since I had never been there. Turns out it's a way smaller island than I thought and it's closer to France than it actually is to England. I also googled some images so I could see what places I could photograph as well. </p><p>Taking our bags we locked the door and headed to the car. Kal got comfortable in the back seat while Henry put some Def Leppard on. It took us about 2 hours to get to the port and from there we got the ferry to Jersey. The trip was long, around 5 hours but most of the time I was out on the deck, getting my fill of the sea air. Last time I traveled with a ferry I was still living in Greece and it was something I missed terribly. I was leaning on the railings as the endless blue in front of me was calming me. I closed my eyes for a second just breathing in the salty seawater as I felt some gentle hands wrapping around my waist. I didn't have to turn around to know that it was Henry, his soft yet muscly arms could not be mistaken. He kissed the hollow of my neck "are you not getting seasick?" his voice soft and concerned. I turned around to look at him cupping his face. "You're seriously asking a Greek person if they're getting seasick?" I asked sarcastically raising my brows at him.</p><p>Greeks were always around the sea, you could tell it was in our DNA to be close to the sea and not get seasick easily. </p><p>He chuckled and kissed my cheek "you're right, I'm an idiot." "Yeah but you're a cute idiot." I bragged as I wrapped my hands around his neck kissing him passionately.</p><p>Reaching Jersey after a few hours I couldn't help but stay speechless at the landscape. The pictures had nothing to do with how it actually is. It looked so beautiful, the different colors on the trees and the fallen leaves on the street were making it such a romantic place. The ride to Henry's house was short but it was full of twists and turns, and with every turn, you felt that you were in a completely different place. </p><p>His house was detached from the rest of the civilization, the huge grey stoned house was surrounded by the forest. Henry parked the car in the garage and led us up through the spiraling stairs to the huge dark oak door. </p><p>He took a deep breath and turned to face me "Welcome to my safe space."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*A/N I know not all of the kids' names are accurate but I couldn't find any more information on how many children each brother has and what their names are, if you know please let me know so I can update it. And I also know that Durell challenge is supposed to be around summer and right now in the story it's autumn but let's just roll with it haha.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Knocking on the door we heard some claws hitting the ground at a fast speed. Marianne answered the door as a big brown Mastiff pushed her aside running towards Kal. Both of them seemed to know each other as they started playing around. </p><p>"Stella!" I hear a woman's voice yelling as Marianne was giggling at the sight of the two big dogs. </p><p>A brunette woman around her forties came running outside but she let out a sigh of relief as she saw that the dog was playing with Kal. </p><p>"Heather!" Henry called as he opened his arms wide so he could embrace her in a hug. Heather gladly accepted and hugged him back "mMissed you, you big oaf." she chuckled as she cupped his elbows. </p><p>"Missed you too. Let me introduce you to my girlfriend, Mia." he bragged looking at me. </p><p>"Mia, this is my sister in law, Heather-" but Heather cut him off before he could say anything more. </p><p>"Wait, are you Mia Wall? The photographer?" her eyes widened in surprise as she took a better look at me. I looked back at Henry knotting my brows in confusion then looked back at her "Yeah, that's me" my voice had a low tone as I rubbed my hands uncomfortably. ‘How did she know who I am?’</p><p>"Oh, shit! I'm a photographer as well and your work has been a great influence for my photos. You are one of my favourite young photographers out there." she exclaimed as she brought me in for a hug. "Welcome to the family." she whispered in my ear before breaking the hug and calling Stella, her brown Mastiff to come inside. </p><p>"Well, it seems like you're already on a good start." Marianne joked as she flung an arm around my waist giving me a soft peck on the cheek. "Hey Marianne." I smiled brightly at her as I returned the kiss and she led us inside.</p><p>The grey hall contrasted the white marble floor, as we reached the living room which had a nice creme shade was all around us. The black sofas and white coffee tables were resting in the middle of the room while the kids were running around. The mothers were yelling at them to be careful as a white haired man approached us. It must be Henry's dad. </p><p>"Welcome to our humble home lovely." He opened his arms wide to show the house and embraced me in a hug "You must be Mia- we've heard so much about you." He smiled brightly at me as he shook my hand. I nodded at him and saw Henry blush before his father brought him in for another hug. "Good job son." he winked at Henry as he tried to hide his smirk.</p><p>I could hear chattering from further away and Marianne led us to the kitchen. Black and white tiles were all around the walls and all the women were around the dark brown kitchen counters. I heard one of them mumbling some curse words under her breath but as soon as they all realised we were inside they cheered ecstatically and came to greet me and Henry and began pulling us into tight hugs. Anne, the tall and tanned blonde ushered Henry to get out of the kitchen so us women could prepare the food, letting out a chuckle Henry gave in and kissed me on the cheek before heading out. </p><p>Anne then let out a sigh of relief before taking my hand into hers. "Do you know how to cook?" she asked nervously and I nodded in return "Great, I need your help." she exclaimed as she lead me towards the oven. "Today is not my day, and it's the second time the food has been burned and I don't know what to do." she looked at me with pleading eyes as I noticed the burned food on the pot. ‘Was that supposed to be casserole?’ </p><p>“Good thing you married Piers, cause darling you can't really cook.” Jane, the brunette woman around her thirties, joked which made Georgia and Heather chuckle. </p><p>"Jane, be nice." Marianne exclaimed warningly.</p><p> "Do you have tortilla wraps, mince, tomato puree, peppers, onion, garlic, mushrooms and flour?" I turned and asked  Marianne and she searched through the cupboards and fridge as she handed me the ingredients I asked for. </p><p>"What are you going to make?" Georgia, the blonde woman with the tattoos on her legs, asked confused. </p><p>"Well I noticed that you haven't made any side dishes so I thought I'd make one." I respond looking around the kitchen to see some honey soy grilled pork chops, lamb burgers, hot dogs, pizza bread, kebabs, chicken fajita skewers. The guys were grilling some more things as well. </p><p>"Can you dice the peppers,onions, garlic, and mushrooms for me please?" I instructed Anne as I gave her the vegetables and she got straight to work. </p><p>I  started cutting the tortilla wraps in half and put flour and some water into a bowl, mixing it up. As soon as I saw that the consistency was sticky enough, I got a knife and started spreading it on the edges of the tortillas and then wrapping them in cones, leaving them to dry. I was getting weird looks by all the women in the kitchen but I continued doing what I was doing when Anne gave me the diced vegetables. I sauteed the onions and garlic first, and then added in the peppers and mushrooms. Soon the whole kitchen started smelling wonderful from the vegetables I added the beef mince and cook it along. When it started to take that light brown colour, I added some salt, pepper, paprika, basil, oregano and a pinch of nutmeg and cinnamon along with a tablespoon of tomato puree. When it was ready, I took it off the stove and got the tortilla cones and filled them with the mince mix. When they were full, I took the sticky flour again and spread it along the opening so I could close them. </p><p>"Do you have an egg and some sesame seeds?" I turn to Marianne who is staring at me surprised. </p><p>"There you go honey." she smiled brightly as she handed me the ingredients. Smiling back I crack the egg in a bowl stirring it before spreading it on top of the tortillas and sprinkling some sesame seeds on top and putting it in the oven. </p><p>"Where did you learn to do that?" Anne asked excitedly and I couldn't contain my giggle. </p><p>"Just one day I decided to experiment with whatever I had in the kitchen, and since then it has been a hit." I admitted before a girl around her teens stormed in. </p><p>"Mum?! Are you done yet? It's getting tiring having to look after the boys." she pouted. </p><p>"Yes honey, I'm sorry." Heather apologised as she kissed her daughter on her forehead. That must be Luna then, the only girl of the family. She looked like her mum, her light brunette curls were reaching her shoulders and her dark hazel eyes were definitely capturing your attention. </p><p>"You must be Mia, uncle Henry's girlfriend?" she asked as she offered her hand in a handshake. </p><p>"That's me. And you must be Luna, the only girl of the family." I chuckled as I shook her hand and everyone in the kitchen just burst into laughter. </p><p>We then all headed to the garden where everyone else was. My eyes instantly fell on Henry who was by the barbecue and was drinking beers with his brothers. It didn't take too long for him to notice me and he smiled brightly at me and started walking towards us opening his arms wide. </p><p>"Were they nice?" he asked me but was looking warningly at the rest of the women.     </p><p>"Yeah, it was mostly Anne that got bullied to be honest." I joked and Anne could only pout. That's when one of the toddlers crashed on my legs. </p><p>"Hiiiii!" he giggled as he looked up at me. "Who are you?" he continued and I got to my knees to get to his level. </p><p>"I'm Mia, and who are you?" I asked him in a lost  a high pitched tone. </p><p>"I'm Archie." he bragged, "and that's my brother Liam and James, and my cousins Thomas, John, Josh, Andrew, and our baby cousin George." He pointed at every single person he was referring to before grabbing my hand and leading me further into the garden where Henry's brothers were. Without letting go of  his hand, I followed him and he stopped in front of the four men.</p><p>"That's my daddy." he pointed at Charlie, the tall dark haired man. "And that's my uncle Piers and Nikki and Simon." He pointed at them and they all waved at me.  </p><p>"Archie, leave the lady alone." Charlie stated, giving me an apologetic look. </p><p>"No!" he pouted as he grabbed my leg.</p><p>"It's alright." I tried to reassure Charlie and he just shook his head at his son. "He's a bit ill so he can be a bit of a pain." He almost whispered at me and I just chuckled. </p><p>"Mia?" I heard the little boy grabbing my leg calling me. I turned to face him.  </p><p>"Can I tell you a secret?" He smiled mischievously and I got to my knees again. "Promise you won't say it to anyone", he put his finger on his mouth shushing me and I put my pinky up "Promise." </p><p>"I like uncle Henry the best." he whispered in my ear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I looked back at Henry who was coming toward our way and I just giggled and Archie told me to shush as he noticed that his bulky uncle was coming over.</p><p>“What are you two whispering?” he raised his brows at us.</p><p>Me and Archie looked at each other.</p><p>“Nothing.” we said in unison and the guilt in our voices could be heard from miles away.</p><p>“Nothing huh?” he asked sarcastically as he lifted his nephew in the air and then held his small blonde nephew against his chest planting kisses all over him, making the child start to giggle as Henry’s stubble tickled him.</p><p>I couldn’t help but smile at the sight in front of me. Henry did like kids as much as he said he did, and he definitely would make a great dad. But judging by the way he treats Kal, I bet his kids would be spoiled rotten. Watching him being around his nephews and nieces made me start thinking.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maybe we could start a family.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I mean, he’s seen me at my worst and he hasn’t left.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m at peace when I’m with him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And he does really seem to want his own family so he wouldn’t just abandon us, right?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He won’t abandon me, right?</p><p>I got shaken off my thoughts as I felt my phone vibrating in my back pocket. I saw that it was Anya calling and I quickly went to the end of the garden where it was more quiet so I could hear her.</p><p>“Wazzzup?” I heard on the other end of the line.</p><p>“Wazzzup?” I answered her back.</p><p>“And that’s why I love you.” I heard Anya chuckle and I followed shortly after.</p><p>“Anyways, what are you doing today? I was thinking me, you and Freya could go shopping.” she continued.</p><p>“You know I’m in Jersey with Henry and his family right?” I answered her almost sarcastically as I recalled mentioning the trip to her just a few days ago.</p><p>“Oh shit, that was today? I totally forgot.” she exclaimed and I could hear the guilt in her voice.</p><p>“Well, how’s family time going?” now her tone was on the mischievous side.</p><p>I looked back to Henry and Archie who were still playing and I smiled to myself. “It’s going good.” I admitted but then I heard Marianne calling that the food was ready.</p><p>“Anya, I need to hang up, food is ready and you know I can’t say no to food.” I joked and we said our goodbyes.</p><p>Henry walked towards me and put his hand around my waist, planting a soft peck on my cheek.</p><p>“Who was on the phone?” he asked.</p><p>“Anya, she wanted to go shopping but she completely forgot that I was here.” I admitted to him giggling and we just headed straight indoors.</p><p>Marianne had set the huge table and all the plates and cutlery were set neatly. Well at least until the kids sat down.</p><p>I sat down next to Henry as Luna was right next to me. But Archie came and tried to convince her to move. It didn’t take long until Luna gave up her seat, letting out a big sigh and giving me an apologetic look.</p><p>Everyone was so bubbly and most of them paid attention to me as I was the new addition to the family. They also loved my side dish and almost a fight broke out about who was going to have the last piece.</p><p> Colin, Henry’s dad, as soon as he found out that I was from Greece he was immediately intrigued. Apparently he loved Greece and mythology and he couldn’t stop telling me stories. Marianne, Henry and all of his brothers tried to make him stop but failed to, something which I found adorable.</p><p>It was getting late and we all decided to go to sleep, as tomorrow they were all running for the Durrel Challenge and needed rest. Me and Henry would sleep by Henry’s old room. Star Wars and Lord of the Rings posters were still up, a double bed was resting in the middle of the room, which was illuminated by the moonlight coming from the balcony door.</p><p>“I forgot I still have them up here.” Henry exclaimed shyly as he motioned at the posters. </p><p>“Well, can we at least take the Lord of the Rings posters back home?” I asked jokingly. </p><p>“You do love your Lord of the Rings, don’t you?” he chuckled as he flung an arm around my shoulder. </p><p>“You know I do.” I shrugged my shoulders, winking at him. </p><p>We got to bed and I instantly moved closer to him, cuddling him. My arm rested on his abs while my legs were wrapped around his waist. He placed his arm just under my neck caressing my hair while his other was on my cheek, bringing my face closer to his so he could kiss me goodnight. </p><p>“Okay, so tomorrow we’re running, but on Sunday I’m going to take you hiking around my favourite spots, how does that sound?” he was trying to find my gaze in the dark. </p><p>“Sounds great.” I admitted before pecking his lips and quickly drifting to sleep. </p><p>Next morning we woke up with a toddler crying, I quickly got up to see what was wrong and I felt Henry behind me. I rubbed my eyes as I saw Heather trying to calm Archie down, feeling his forehead.</p><p>She shot up as soon as she saw us heading her way. </p><p>“Oh, no did he wake you up?” the guilt in her voice was distinct. </p><p>“No, it’s alright.” I comforted her. “What’s wrong?” I asked, concerned. </p><p>“His fever has gone up, guess we’re not going to the challenge.” she let out a big sigh. </p><p>“Are you running as well?” I asked her and she nodded in return. “You can go, I’m not running anyway so I can take care of him.” I admitted to her. </p><p>"You sure? Are you fine with this?” hope filled her eyes as she looked at me and Henry. </p><p>I looked back at Henry seeking his approval and he gave me a slight nod. </p><p>“Yeah, it’s fine, go have fun.” I admitted and Archie came running to me, rubbing his eyes before lifting his hands up in the air so I could hug him. </p><p>Everyone just got ready to leave, both Henry and Heather made sure I was okay and Heather walked me through everything I needed to do. I let them know that everything would be fine  and that they should get going. </p><p>“You’re amazing, sweetie, thank you.” Heather’s voice was almost a whisper as she gave me a pat on the back and kissed her son on the forehead. </p><p>“Text me if you need anything, I’ll have my phone on me at all times.” Henry said to me as he kissed my forehead and gave his nephew a hair rub but the toddler was so tired that he just buried his face in the crook of my neck huffing loudly. </p><p>“Go on now, we’ll be fine.” I claimed as I playfully punched Henry’s bicep. He gave us one last look and he was out of the door. </p><p>I carefully placed the blonde toddler on the sofa and told him to wait while I brought him some soup and orange juice to drink.It didn’t take long to warm up the soup when I heard Archie calling my name between coughs. </p><p>“I’m coming sweetheart.” I yelled so he could hear and I quickly put the soup in a bowl and got his juice carton and headed towards his way. The poor boy was still coughing and I put the soup and juice by the coffee table while I checked his temperature, which still hadn’t gone down. </p><p>“I’m cold.” he mumbled and I quickly grabbed a white throw that was nearby and wrapped it around him, something which instantly made him feel better. </p><p>“Do you want to do me a favor bud?” I asked him as I gently rubbed his arms so he could get warmed up. The boy just nodded and I smiled at him. </p><p>“Do you want to eat this soup with me?” I continued. </p><p>I remembered that Heather told me he could throw a tantrum when he was about to eat, so I thought that if I told him that I would eat as well he wouldn’t have such a bad reaction. </p><p>And I was right because the boy just slowly opened his mouth and waited  for me to feed him, which I did. It took us about 20 minutes until he finished but he ate all of it and he became more lively. </p><p>He jumped off the sofa sticking the straw in his carton and gulped down his juice.And then I saw him running to the bedrooms but before I was able to follow him he came back with his legos. </p><p>“Do you want to build with me?” he asked, showing me his toys. </p><p>I agreed and we spent hours building and playing with his toys until he got tired again. So I carried him to his parents’ bedroom and to his bed. </p><p>“Mia, can you sleep next to me?” he asked as I was tucking him in and I couldn’t help but agree because all this playing and watching over a toddler was more tiring than I expected. </p><p>I got under the blankets and Archie immediately wrapped his arms around my waist with his head rested just under my chin.I put one of my hands on his back while the other was carefully placed behind his head. </p><p>I stayed awake until I heard that his breathing was getting more steady, which meant that he was asleep. I didn’t move, I kept thinking how happy I was just at this moment.Being with Henry and his family and how loved they all made me feel. I may have lost my best friend, Who was like my family. But now I found a new one, which I wasn’t letting go that easily. </p><p>And with all these thoughts I quickly drifted into a dreamless sleep. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Chapter 51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Warning: Extreme fluffiness and smut (fucking finally!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I felt shuffling and two arms wrapping around my waist. I let out a small grunt as I tried to turn my head around without waking Archie up. But before I could do that, Henry started kissing my neck and cheeks.</p><p>“Hey there.” my voice still raspy from the nap. “How was the challenge?” I whispered so I wouldn’t wake the toddler wrapped around me.</p><p>“It was good, many people came, and I had to stay another half an hour because everyone just wanted a photo.” he managed to mumble through the kisses he was giving me and I just chuckled, not only because his stubble was tickling me but also because I knew he would have so many people thirsting over him.</p><p>“Also mum and Heather may or may not have taken many pictures of you two while you were sleeping.” I felt his hot breath on my neck as he let out a small giggle.</p><p>“I need to see these pictures.” I admitted and Henry just turned around to get his phone, unlocking it as he showed me the picture.</p><p>Archie was wrapped like an octopus around me while I had one of my hands around his head carefully and my mouth was on his forehead, like I was feeling his temperature.</p><p>“You know this is gonna be my new lock screen right?” he admitted as he started kissing me again.</p><p>“Mia?” Archie softly spoke as he rubbed his eyes.</p><p>“Hey big guy.” I exclaim but as soon as he saw Henry, he just jumped on top of him.</p><p>“God, you’re heavier than last time. Did Mia give you lots of food?” Henry grunted at his nephew’s sudden movement.</p><p>“Yeah, we had soup, and juice and we played with my legos and my cars!” he was mumbling as he jumped up and down on the bed.</p><p>“Archie!” Heather yelled at him and he turned around to face her, jumping on her as soon she was close enough.</p><p>“Mummy!” he exclaimed as soon as he felt safe in her arms.</p><p>“Was he a pain?” Heather looked back at me but I just shook my head at her. She kissed her son on the forehead and then walked out, closing the door behind her.</p><p>On that cue, Henry just snuggled next to me and started planting small kisses on my neck.</p><p>His hands were wandering around my waist and ass. I bit my lower lip before cupping his face and bringing him in for a deep kiss, which he gladly returned. His tongue was fighting with mine for dominance and not long after, he won.</p><p>He climbed on top of me, touching and grabbing every inch of my body he could reach. His hands wandered under my shirt grabbing my waist, but then his movements became slower until he stopped.</p><p>“I want tour first time to be perfect, and not worry about some toddler walking in."his laughter was evident and I couldn’t help but giggle back, nodding my head in understanding.</p><p>We went back to cuddling and Henry quickly fell asleep while my hands were wrapped around his back. As he was sleeping he kept hugging me tighter when he felt me moving and he would let out silent moans. Which was adorable and hot at the same time.</p><p>I never thought I would get this far with him. I was so afraid of getting close to anyone, but he changed everything for me. I can be myself around him and he is so understanding. He doesn’t pressure  me to do things I don’t want to do. It has been a long time since I felt like this about anyone.</p><p>Whenever he kisses me I get butterflies, when he’s cuddling me I feel safe, and when we watch movies or cook together I feel at peace.</p><p>I haven’t felt at peace with someone like this besides Steph.</p><p>I think I love him.</p><p>But the other voice in my head tells me not to let him know… at least not with words. I can show him I love him, and I think I already do. But I’m afraid that if I say it out loud to him, it would ruin everything. That’s what happened last time. So I’m just gonna keep it to myself and hope he understands.</p><p>My mind was running wild with thoughts of how I wanted this life with Henry, but I soon drifted back to sleep with him wrapped around me.</p><p>                                             ✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦</p><p>The next morning we woke up to the sound of the alarm and the delicious smell, most probably coming from the kitchen. I looked next to me to see that the muscle-y man beside me is rubbing his eyes and slowly starting to get up.</p><p>He looks back at me with a grin on his face. "Race you to the bathroom” he mumbled as he shot up from the bed and started to run towards the narrow hall outside our bedroom and towards the bathroom at the end of it.</p><p>I followed straight after but he was quicker and got to the bathroom, locking it behind him.</p><p>I let out a big huff and rested my back on the bathroom door, wrapping my hands around my middle. And that’s when I see Nikki, Henry’s brother looking at me with narrow eyes as he was biting on a piece of bacon.</p><p>“What was that for?” he asked confusedly.</p><p>“It’s something we do every morning, we race to the bathroom and piss each other off.” I admitted to him and started banging on the door telling Henry to hurry up.</p><p>“Come on, I’m going to pee myself.” I almost yell with a high pitched voice and I could hear him laughing from inside.</p><p>‘That dickhead’ I mumbled to myself as I saw Marianne coming towards me with worry rested on her face.</p><p>“Are you okay dear?” she cupped my face.</p><p>“Henry is not letting her in and she’s going to piss herself.” Nikki is trying hard not to laugh but the petite, blonde woman shot him a glare, something which made him walk away.</p><p>“Hen, if you don’t come out in 3 seconds I’m going to tell Mia what happened in year 3!” Marianne banged on the door and her authoritative tone made Henry come out in seconds with worry on his face.</p><p>I gave her a thankful nod and got to the bathroom. I finished my business and I made sure I brushed my teeth and hair before heading out to find the rest of the family.</p><p>“Mia!” Archie noticed me walking in and ran towards me, jumping on me and with a swift movement I lifted him up to hug him. He wrapped his legs around my waist while his arms were around my neck.</p><p>“Good morning my little monkey.” I planted tiny soft kisses all over his face and he just started to giggle.</p><p>“I see you two have developed a liking towards each other.” Marianne chuckled as she rubbed my back.</p><p>“So what exactly happened in year 3?” I almost whispered trying to hide my giggles from Henry.</p><p>“Archie, sweetheart, why don’t you go and finish the rest of your breakfast?” She took the toddler from my embrace and ushered him to go to the table.</p><p>She wrapped her arm around mine as we started walking further into the dining room. “He was very shy when he was younger, and at one point he liked a girl. Well, long story short, he tried to ask her out but he was so nervous that he pissed himself.” she whispered, letting out giggles.</p><p>“What are you two saying?” Henry narrowed his eyes at us, with his arms wrapped around his middle.</p><p>“That you are a bad person for letting me almost pee myself.” I lied to him acting offended.</p><p>“Well, you should have been faster.” he grinned at me and gave me a forehead kiss.</p><p>We all sat down at the table and had our breakfast. Heather and Marianne couldn’t stop talking about how cute Archie and I were . The toddlers were running all around while Luna was on her phone.</p><p>After we were finished with our breakfast, Henry and I got ready and headed out.</p><p>Thank God I brought my camera with me because hiking around the hills provided a perfect view of the lighthouse and the castle.</p><p>I got so many pictures, Kal was in most of them but I didn’t complain. Maybe I’ll add one more thing to my CV-pet photographer..</p><p> </p><p>Henry was telling stories of how he and his brothers used to go camping up here or how he came by himself to feel at peace. Before he could continue though, his phone rang and he excused himself.</p><p>While he was on the phone I put my camera on my tripod and started taking pictures of the cliffs and the sea beneath us. Kal ran in the frame in the middle of the shot, and I yelled at him to come by my side. The big dog complied and came next to me, and sitting down he put his one paw on my thigh as a way to say sorry.</p><p>“Give me a minute buddy and then you can run around again.” I mumbled at the dog before hearing Henry coming back.</p><p>“Babe?” Henry asked in a high pitched voice. I hummed in response as I was looking through the viewfinder.</p><p>I felt him sitting next to me and his hand wandered on my upper thigh, giving it a little squeeze.</p><p>After I took my picture I turned to look at him.</p><p>“What is it?” I ask concerned.</p><p>“So, the editing is ready, basically the Witcher is done, and the premier is in a month from now.” He couldn’t contain the smile on his face. “Would you like to come with me?” he brushed the back of his neck, waiting anxiously for my answer.</p><p>He knew I wasn’t the one to go all out in a relationship. I preferred keeping it private and not showing it off to the whole world. Plus he was the man every woman dreams of. So I was always worried about the impact it would have on me. Some of the fangirls can get very rude. And knowing myself, I wouldn’t be able to keep my mouth shut. And that wouldn’t look good for either myself, or Henry.</p><p>But I did want to spend the rest of my life with Henry, and I knew that in order to do that, I couldn’t hide our relationship forever. Because everyone would find out sooner or later.</p><p>“What do I even wear to a premiere?” I chuckled.</p><p>“Does that mean you’re coming?” he had a toothy smile by now.</p><p>I nodded in agreement and he tackled me to the ground almost knocking my camera off. He couldn’t stop kissing me and mumbling thank-yous along the way.</p><p>“Hey, watch out for the camera!” I exclaimed when I saw that he almost knocked it off again.</p><p>“I’ll buy you a new one.” he giggled as he was kissing my neck. But that is when Kal decided to join us and he was jumping on top of us trying to play.</p><p>That was happiness,something I haven’t felt  in a long time.</p><p>                                                     ✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦</p><p>It’s been 3 weeks And I’m still looking for what to wear at the premiere. I was talking with Freya and Anya and they told me that they could talk to their designers. But I hated everything that they showed me. Ball gowns and mermaid ends were not my thing. I started to get really anxious so I sat by Henry’s PC And continued playing the Witcher.</p><p>I was currently in the quest “A matter of life and death” and I was currently in the Vengeblud Estate. Triss’s outfit gave me an idea.</p><p>Since we had the same hair colour I’d thought that the green dress would look great on me too.</p><p>And thankfully I had just the one.</p><p>I had bought the green A-line, off shoulder, with the sequin split front. The dress was for a prom that I never actually went to.</p><p>I tried it on and it still fit perfectly.</p><p>I let out a silent happy squeal before taking it off and putting it back inthe wardrobe.</p><p>                                               ✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦</p><p>The premiere was this evening and I had started getting ready.. We still had 4 hours, but I wanted to practice my makeup since I hadn’t worn any in over 2 years. But I realised that makeup is like riding a bicycle, and once you learn, you can’t unlearn it.</p><p>I decided to go with a nude smokey eye, where it started white from the inner corner of the eyelid and ended in a nice brown.</p><p>I followed the same pattern on the bottom of my eye and finished the look with some thin cat eyeliner and glued in some natural looking eyelashes.</p><p>I arranged my hair in a low updo bun while I had two strands of hair falling on either side of my face. I had just dyed my hair yesterday so the red shade on it was really bold.</p><p>I wore my green dress along with my medium height white high heels and looked at myself in the mirror.</p><p>As I ran my hands along my curves, and I bit my lower lip, marveling at how good I looked.</p><p>I hadn’t let Henry see me yet, so I decided to give him a show.</p><p>“Henry! Can you come at the bottom of the stairs quickly?” I yelled trying to sound like I needed help.</p><p>Not long after I heard his quick footsteps approaching the stairs, and that’s when I got out of the bedroom and started walking slowly down the stairs, with my hand softly resting on the railing.</p><p>Henry’s mouth was wide open and as soon as I reached the bottom of the stairs he gulped loudly.</p><p>“Wow!” was all he managed to say, not being able to stop looking me up and down.</p><p>I couldn’t help but chuckle at his response. “Do you like me better like this?” I paused for a moment to fiddle with my fingers.</p><p>“Better than what?” he shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>“Better than the normal Mia. You know, with all the hair, and the makeup, and the sexy dress” I chuckled nervously.</p><p>Henry’s eyes softened as he cupped the side of my face.</p><p>“Mia, the you that you are now, is the same you I was in love with yesterday, the same you I’ll be in love with tomorrow.”</p><p>I was left speechless, and all I could do was grab his face and connect his lips to mine. He gladly kissed me back as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt him smiling between the kisses before he stopped to look at me again.</p><p>His eyes were glistening and looked like he was about to cry.</p><p>“What’s up?” asking confusedly  as I cupped his face.</p><p>“I’m just so lucky to have you, you’re the best thing to have happened to me.” he softly smiled as he kissed the back of my palm.</p><p>But that is when the doorbell rang. Henry along with Kal rushed to open it and Nikki just walked in.</p><p>“Hey, you ready for me to take the bear-” Nikki paused as he looked at me. “Oh Mia, you look wonderful!” he exclaimed as he walked towards me, embracing me in a hug.</p><p>“You did a good job there mate.” he grinned at Henry, giving him a small wink.</p><p>Henry chuckled as he gave his brother Kal’s leash and treats, before giving the bear a scratch behind the ears and telling him to be a good boy.</p><p>And with that, they left.</p><p>Henry was all suited up, but the two top buttons of his shirt were undone, and I saw him pacing around the kitchen before he found what he was looking for.</p><p>He wrapped the bowtie around his neck trying to tie it but he kept failing every time.</p><p>He was letting out bit anxious huffs and I couldn’t help but let out a silent chuckle at his effort.</p><p>He looked back at me slightly annoyed.</p><p>“If you find it so funny, you do it then.” he shrugged his shoulders as he threw the bowtie to me.</p><p>I wrapped the bow tie around his neck as I giggled, but Henry looked at me warningly and I bit my lip, trying to confide my laugh.</p><p>After tying the bowtie, I cupped Henry’s shoulders, giving him a small peck on the nose.</p><p>“Nice and sexy.” I bragged looking at him and the tie and he just giggled, before the doorbell rang again.</p><p>“That’s our cue to go.” Henry checked his watch and I just wrapped my hand around his big bicep and we headed out.</p><p>                                                ✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦</p><p>As soon as we walked out of the car, my eyes fell on Freya and Anya. They were both dressed in white. Freya had a silk slit dress, while Anya had a two piece, a skirt and a crop top that was covered by a see through bodysuit.</p><p>“Bitchhhh, you look good!” Anya exclaimed walking towards me, embracing me in a hug.</p><p>“Look who’s talking.” I confessed before Freya came to hug me as well.</p><p>“You ready?” Henry whispered in my ear as he gently touched my waist, waiting for my nod before leading the way.</p><p>As soon as we stormed out on the red carpet, all the photographers stormed in on us.</p><p>The flash of the camera was so blinding, but I got used to it quite easily. It was weird being the one being photographed rather than being the photographer, but Henry kept giving my hand reassuring squeezes.</p><p>Everyone was calling his name, waiting to interview him. I gave him a slight head nod and he got to the reporters, while I stayed behind just admiring how good his ass looked in those trousers. But soon enough he shook me out of my thoughts as he told me it was time to go inside.</p><p>The night was long, but we ended up watching all of the episodes of The Witcher. And I must admit, it looked good. But for someone who hasn’t read the books or played the games, I felt like the storyline would confuse them a bit. But I also had a feeling that it would attract so many people, and now way more women would be thirsting over Henry, because some of the scenes were really hot.  And I’m not gonna lie, I even got hot and bothered in some of these scenes, so it wouldn’t surprise me if he became the new internet sensation.</p><p> </p><p>                                                  ✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦</p><p>During the ride home, Henry couldn’t his hands to himself; he was either caressing, or squeezing my thighs. I rested my head on the crook of his neck, slowly closing my eyes as I was caressing his inner thigh. After he got comfortable with my touching, I started going closer and closer to his cock, gently running my hands through the trousers that were now becoming tight as his cock hardened. His breath became unsteady and he was biting his lip to contain the moans, something which I found oddly attractive.</p><p>Getting out of the car Henry rushed us inside , and as soon as he closed and locked the door, he picked me up bridal style and led me upstairs, to our bedroom. I let out a squeal at the sudden movement, wrapping my arms around the nape of his neck without complaining.</p><p>Henry kicked the bedroom door open and slowly put me down as he attacked my mouth with needy kisses , which I returned as my hands were wandering all around his torso. With a swift movement, I took off his suit jacket causing him to deepen the kiss. His tongue was seeking for dominance which I gladly gave. His bulky arms wandered around my dress, trying to find the zipper, as soon as he found it he unzipped it, and the green dress fell onto the floor. My hardened nipples were now exposed to him and he took some time to appreciate what was in front of him, before starting to slowly kiss my neck and went further down, until he reached my breasts. His one hand grabbed my breast while his tongue wandered around the other. The sensation sent tingles down my spine and I let out a small satisfying moan, something which only made him suck and gently bite my breasts. I cupped his face, bringing back to my level so I could kiss him. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I unbuttoned his shirt. As soon as it was off, my hands couldn’t help but wander around his beautifully sculpted torso. I was the Greek one, but he was more built like a Greek god than I ever would be. Before I knew it, I was sucking and biting on his neck, going lower with every bite. My fingers were tracing along his ab lines as I was licking down to his navel. I was now down on my knees as I undid his belt and dropped his trousers on the floor. His erection was pushing through his boxers, but before I was able to drop them down, he cupped my shoulders, bringing me back up.</p><p>He softly kissed my lips before he whispered to me “jump”.</p><p>I gladly complied as I jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist, kissing him with need. He softly placed me on the bed, getting on top of me, careful not to crush me. He started out kissing my neck before traveling down to my breast. He gently bit my hip bone before kissing the top of my underwear. He searched my eyes for approval before taking them off, placing soft kisses around my clit. I grabbed the sheet in anticipation while I spread my legs wide open for him, and I swear I could feel him smirk. He squeezed my thighs as he started sucking my wet folds slowly, building up the pace with every stroke of his tongue. His touch was sending shivers all over my body, my hands wandered through his luscious brown curls, gently grabbing them every time he went faster. He used his two fingers to separate my folds so he would have more space to lick, before he placed a finger inside me. I moaned in pleasure, grabbing his curls tightly, letting him know to continue. He got my hint as he continued licking my cunt while fingering me. His pace was getting faster and faster until I felt myself coming undone withhis touch. I soon reached my orgasm and that is when he came to kiss me, letting me taste myself on his tongue. I needed him now, I needed to feel him inside me, so I kicked his boxers off taking his cock in my hand. I knew he was big, but nothing  could prepare me for this. My palm couldn’t close around the big, veiny cock that was on my hand. Henry hissed at my touch before kissing me and reaching out to the cabinet drawer.</p><p>“Fuck! I don’t have any condoms.” He exclaimed as he was shuffling through the bedside cabinet drawers.</p><p>“It’s fine, I’m on birth control.” I made him face me “Please, I need you right now.” I almost whispered.</p><p>And I didn’t need to say more, as he spread my folds again, slowly putting his cock inside me. I hissed at the size of him but he left me enough time to get accustomed to him. He kept kissing me, telling me that I wasdoing great. I started moving my hips, letting him now that I was ready and he slowly started moving in and out. He felt amazing inside me, and it felt like my cunt was perfectly moulded around his cock. He gently grabbed my waist as his movements became quicker and sloppier, which meant that he was about to cum. The more he was going, the closer I was to reaching my orgasm as well. I felt him unload his seed inside me and that’s caused me to reach my high again, wrapping my arms around his back, gently biting the crook of his neck.</p><p>He gently fell on me, kissing my neck.</p><p>“I love you.” he whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Chapter 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Warning: Angst, Smut!, and Freya and Anya just being Freya and Anya</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sweat was dripping on our faces and Henry rested his forehead on mine. His breathing was slowing down by the second, but mine wouldn’t stop speeding up.</p><p>I love you</p><p>These three words kept spinning over my head as I was staring at the ceiling.</p><p>Why did he have to say it?</p><p>Do I have to say it back now?</p><p>What if I don’t ?</p><p>Will he think I don’t love him back?</p><p>I do love him.</p><p>And what if I say it?</p><p>Will he leave me as well?</p><p>Henry’s voice was distorted, his stubble softly scratching my cheeks as he was pressing small pecks on my face. His hands caressing my face and hair , trying to bring me back to reality.</p><p>“Mia, you’re alright?” his voice was now more clear, but felt more like a concerned whisper.  I nodded my head as a whimper escaped my mouth. I could feel Henry’s electric blue eyes staring at me concerned. “What’s wrong?” he asked softly as his big hands cupped my face.</p><p>“Nothing.” I shook my head while trying to smile. My hands wandered in his biceps as I brought him in for a deep kiss. I didn’t want to worry him. I don’t want him to know that I’m so broken, so hurt , that I can’t even say that I love him back.</p><p>I felt a tear rolling down Henry’s cheek before he broke off the kiss. “I’m sorry” he was almost whimpering.</p><p>“Why are you apologizing?”   I brushed the tear off his cheek with my one hand, while the other was gently caressing his semi wet curls.</p><p>“For saying that I love you. I couldn’t help it, I’ve been trying to tell you so long now, but never found the right time.” he paused to catch his breath. “But now you look so beautiful, and I can’t believe I actually have you here, naked, in my arms. I know it took you lots of strength to be where you are now, and I’m selfish for saying it.” He was quivering as tears were rolling down his face. I quickly brushed all the tears away as I cupped his face, trying to get him to look at me.</p><p>“It’s okay, it’s okay.” I cooed at him, trying to reassure him. His breathing got faster as he buried his face on the crook of my neck. His hands wrapped around my waist as he tried to control his breathing. After a while he lifted his head and looked at me, his tears now dried.</p><p>“No, it’s not okay. I know it’s hard for you to hear it, let alone say it back. I know you haven’t been okay since everything happened with Steph and your mum. I know you’ve been trying to hide it, but I know. So me saying it, doesn’t make it any easier for you.”  He talked really fast, as if he was anxious, and I couldn’t help but let out a silent gasp.</p><p>I never told him that after I picked my stuff from my home my mum never spoke to me again. I never told him that I was talking every now and then with my sister and she was only telling me how our mum was still angry at me and was yelling in the background that she would never forgive me. I never told him that the last time I spoke to my sister my mum told her to tell me that she never wanted to see me in front of her because I left without any notice, because she stills thinks I disrespect Steph by bringing Henry with me. I never told him that it has been weeks since I spoke last to my sister, and it hurt like hell. We used to be so close before I started travelling around the world, but even then we would always message each other. I never told him that I’m scared that our mum has somehow managed to brainwash my sister, so that she didn’t want to speak to me again. I never told him that me and my sister never said bye when we hanged up, but I’ll see you later. But the last time she called me she said bye. It’s been 3 weeks, and I still haven’t heard from her and I’ve started to get worried. I know she’s giving her finals in uni now, but she could at least let me know that she’s okay.</p><p>I didn’t realise when my eyes started tear up, until I felt Henry’s soft touch on my face, wiping them away.</p><p>“Mia…” he whispered.</p><p>“I just don’t want you to think that I don’t feel the same.” I cut him off, trying to hold back my tears.</p><p>“Sweetheart, I would never think that.” I felt him smiling. But it only made me more upset.</p><p>“How do I know that? How would you know that I feel the same if I never tell you?” I slightly raised my voice at him, as the tears started flooding my face and I was quick to cover my face.</p><p>“Because” he pecked my hands, slowly taking them off my face. “You’re here with me now. I know that you feel the same when you go to grab a snack and you bring one for me, even though I never asked. I know it when you’re asleep and whenever I get slightly away, you will always move closer to me to cuddle. I know it when you were so excited to meet the rest of my family. I knew it the moment I saw you and Archie cuddled up. I knew it when today you joined me for the Premier, even if you’re not into it. Damn, I knew it when you redecorated the garden all by yourself.” he chuckled at the latter. But before he could say anything more, I grabbed his face, leading him into a deep kiss.<br/>I felt him smiling through the kiss and I did the same as my fingers were drawing circles around his curls.</p><p>“So you don’t mind if I don’t say it back?” I broke off the kiss as I tried to find his eyes in the dark, my voice almost cracking.</p><p>“As long as you keep showing me, I’m more than fine with it.” he let out a small chuckle before he kissed my forehead.</p><p>“Well, if that’s the case, let me show you then.” I smirked and with a swift movement I managed to bring the bulky man under me. He didn’t seem to hesitate so I went on.<br/>I softly kissed his lips as I straddled his waist. We were still butt naked, so I felt his cock twitching, which brought a smile to my face. I continued kissing him as I was slowly caressing his ears and moving lower towards his abs. My lips started following my hands and went from his neck, to his nipples, to his biceps, abdomen, and reaching their final destination which was Henry’s fully hard cock. My hands wandered his balls, giving them a small squeeze, earning a small hiss from him. My lips went for the tip, tasting the precum that had already formed, with circular movements. I felt Henry grabbing the sheets as he let out a moan. Something which only made me want to continue more. My one hand was still on his balls as my other wrapped around his veiny dick, guiding the way for my mouth. My movements were gentle and teasing. I opened my mouth wide for him as I tried to put him all in my mouth. It was all nice and wet by now, so that made my movements quicker. I still wasn’t able to take all of him but I did make sure to drive him mad. My one hand was lightly squeezing his balls as my other was twisting around his cock, followed by my lips. I was bopping my head eagerly as I heard him moaning and grunting before he grabbed my hair, bringing me to his lap.<br/>Immediately I knew what he wanted, so I lifted myself just enough so I could place his cock in my entrance, before slowly sinking down, sighing when I had taken all of him. It took me some time to get used to his size again, but as soon as I did, I started bouncing on him, slowly at first and started speeding up my pace. Henry’s fingers began rubbing at my clit, making me moan deliciously at him. He started thrusting into me faster, before he lifted himself up, now facing me. His one arm lingered around my waist, while the other cupped my face, bringing me closer to him.</p><p>“Fuck.” I moaned, I wasn’t sure I could take more of him, but I loved every second of it. I wrapped my legs around his waist, while my arms were around his neck, pulling him closer to my aching core. He brought my face close to his as he moaned and kissed me deeply, slipping his tongue into my mouth. I broke off the kiss to breathe and I let out a whimper against his neck in the process, as he started rocking his hips further into me.</p><p>“Mia.” he whimpers, as his thrusts get quicker and he grabbed my waist with one hand , while his other was grabbing the sheets, so he can balance himsef. I wrapped my arms around his neck again, trying to mimic his movements. And I felt myself coming to my second orgasm of the night. Not long after we were going at the same pace, and Henry’s breathing was getting quicker, and my stomach was tied in knots, getting ready for my release. Henry grasped my waist as he unloaded his hot seed into me and that enough for me to come undone. I was shivering as I buried my face into the nape of his neck. We were both still trying to catch our breaths, when I felt Henry’s hands brushing my hair and planting a small kiss on my temples.</p><p>Soon after we both lied down, my face was resting on Henry’s furry chest, as my hand was drawing patterns around his abdomen. Henry’s arm was wrapped around my shoulders, while the other was cupping my face, slowly carressing it.</p><p>“The wait was definitely worth it.” he let out a sigh and we both chuckled, before we quickly drifted to sleep.</p><p>✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦</p><p>Next morning I woke up and felt the space next to me cold and empty. I quickly lifted myself up, covering my nakedness with the bedsheets, trying to find out where Henry was, and try not to get a panic attack.</p><p>Too late.</p><p>I knew this would happen, he got the sex and he left, just like everyone else. He will lea-</p><p>And he’s here.</p><p>My thoughts stopped racing when I see him tiptoeing in the bedroom with just his black boxers, holding a wooden food tray. From what I could see it was filled with pancakes, orange juice and is that strawberries?</p><p>“Shit, you’re awake.” he got startled, as he didn’t see me being up. And I chuckled at his response because he almost dropped the tray.</p><p>“Just woke up.” I tried to contain my laugh as I was watching the tall, bulky man trying to balance the tray in his hands. Yup, it was strawberries, along with almonds. Henry finally manged to rest the tray on the bed before he sat next to me.</p><p>“Good morning beautiful.” he pecked my lips. “Did you sleep well?” he asked as he handed me the glass of orange juice.</p><p>“Never better.” I smirked at him as I took a sip of my drink. He smirked back as he cut a piece of the pancake and tried to feed me. “I’m not a kid you know.” I raised my brow , chuckling. He didn’t say anything, he just narrowed his eyes as he continued holding the spoon with the pancake piece in front of my mouth. I huffed at his stubborness and opened my mouth as he fed me. As soon as he saw me chewing it he smiled childishly.  </p><p>While we were eating my phone couldn’t stop vibrating. It had started pissing me off, so I gave Henry an apologetic look while I grabbed it to see what had happened. It shouldn’t have come as a surprise when I saw that thousands of people had followed overnight, not only on my business account but on my personal as well. I see one of the comments on my photo where I am back in Greece, in a deserted beach that only me and my friends nds knew about. I was wearing my two piece black swimsuit and I was just emerging from the water when Steph took the photo. It really wasn’t one of the posed ones, that was one random photo she decided to take, but for some reason it came out really good. My long red hair was wet and stuck around my face and waist. My curves were evident, as well as my tattoos.</p><p>“Apparently Superman has a good taste in women.” I snickered showing him the comment on the photo. And he just chuckled back.</p><p>“That, I do.” He smirked as he tackled me, bringing me underneath him, planting small kisses all over my face and neck. That’s when my phone rings and we both sigh. I picked the phone up and saw it was Anya, and I knew that if I didn’t answer her straight away she would just keep calling until I did. I showed Henry who it was and he just nodded, letting me know to pick up because he knew how Anya could be as well. I wrapped the bedsheet around my naked body and picked up the phone as I started walking around the room, because I can’t sit still when i’m on the phone.</p><p>“Mia, you, me and Freya are going out today. And you can’t say no this time.” Anya blurted out on the other side of the line, leaving me no time to object .</p><p>“Do we have to today?” I sighed trying to hold on to the bedsheets that were falling down.</p><p>“Yes, today. Meet you at Nouvelle in 3 hours. Love ya.” she could be bossy, and therefore she knew that if she hanged up I would have to go, and that’s exactly what she did.</p><p>I sighed as I dropped my phone on the bed, when I realised that Henry was watching my every move.</p><p>“What?” I asked him confused. But he didn’t say anything, he just started walking towards me.</p><p>“You know, you didn’t have to pull that up.” he motioned at the sheets.</p><p>“You’re right, they can be quite annoying.” I smirked at him as I unwrapped the sheets, letting them drop to the floor. Henry’s eyes darkened as he licked his lips.</p><p>“I’m still quite hungry.” he raised his brows at me mischievously as he grabbed me by the legs, lifting me up, so I could wrap my legs around his waist. His lips collapsed to mine as he put me down on the bed, and then started to kiss and nible my neck, breasts, abdomen and inner thighs, before he started working his way with my pussy. He did make sure to tease, as I could feel his hot breath against my wet folds, leaving me in a whimpering mess. Wrapping his hands around my thighs he started ravaging my wet folds. His tongue was drawing patterns only he knew, while his thumb was brushing against my clit, making me moan in satisfaction. The more I moaned the faster he went, making my grip on his curls even tighter. His tongue was still working miracles, when he put his finger inside me, making me scream his name. Apparently he liked that because he softly bit my folds before he started fingering me faster. I was coming close to my high, and he understood it as well, because he started rubbing my clit as his tongue and finger were working in an extreme speed. Fireworks filled my stomach as I came undone in his touch, and all he did was stare at me amazed, before he kissed me deeply, making me taste myself on his tongue.</p><p>“Are you fed now?” I chucked still trying to catch my breath.</p><p>“Yeah.” Henry hummed. “Do you have to go?” he continued after a few moments of silence.</p><p>“I don’t have a choice she hung up on me.” I snickered as I slowly got up and grabbed myself few towels.</p><p>“Shit, you definitely need to go then.” he chuckled as he got up as well, trying to follow me.</p><p>“I’m going to take a shower.” I pecked his lips and started walking towards the bathroom.</p><p>“Can I come?” he shouted behind me.</p><p>“No, cause if you come, there’s no chance i’ll be going out.” I said as I continued going to the bathroom.</p><p>“Fair enough” he responded smiling and his looked on the ground slightly embarrassed.</p><p>I let out a small laugh as I closed the door behind me, putting the towels on the heater rack and I stepped in the shower. The water was hot, so I may or may not have spent more time in the shower than I intented to. I decided to finally come out and wrapped the by now hot towels around my body and hair. I wiped down the mist from the mirror so I could see myself while I applied moisturiser and just general face cream. I undid the towel from my hair and started blow drying it . I was blessed with having naturally straight hair, so now all I needed to do was just brush it and find something to wear. Getting to the bedroom I see that Henry has picked up the tray and yesterday’s clothes and he also made the bed, but he was not in the room. So I got to our walk in closet and chose my light distressed jeans, with a plain white top and my long black cardigan. I take a quick look at myself in the mirror and headed downstairs, trying to find Henry. I found him in the kitchen with just his boxers as he was washing the dishes. I tiptoed to where he was and I squeezed his ass.</p><p>“What a sight for sore eyes.” I wrapped my arms around his waist as he looked back to face him and I gave him a peck on the cheek. “I need to get going.” I continued and he turned off the tap , fully turning to me, giving me a kiss on the lips.</p><p>“Have fun.” he snickered as he slapped my ass and I flipped him off before going to put my shoes on and got out of the house.</p><p>✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦</p><p>Nouvelle was a small side cafe/delicatessen that was far from the public eye, and that’s why Freya and Anya liked it. As soon as I turned in the alleyway I see the small black shop with the girls sitting on the outdoor tables. Freya was the one to spot me first and she waved, just in case I hadn’t seen them.</p><p>“There she is!” Freya exclaimed excitedly as she handed me the menu.</p><p>“ I wasn’t sure if you were gonna come.” Anya chuckled as she took a sip of her water.</p><p>“You didn’t give me much of choice to be fair.” I replied snarkily.</p><p>“You are welcome.” she laughed before she motioned for the waiter to come to our way so he can take our orders. Me and Anya ordered cappuccinos, while I got some croissants and she got a brioche, and we both made fun of Freya who chose a caramel latte, because it wasn’t real coffee. We all sat and ate our breakfast in silence before Freya broke it off.</p><p>“So Superman has a good taste in women apparently.” she said sarcastically, winking at me. Anya narrowed her eyes at her, not knowing what she was on about.</p><p>“You saw the comment?” I chuckled, trying not to spill the coffee.</p><p>“What comment?” Anya, was still trying to figure out what is going on. So Freya took out her phone and showed her my Instagram profile. Anya had a proud smile on her face.</p><p>“So how does it feel being famous?” She turned so she could face me as she crossed her fingers.</p><p>“Well, I’m not really famous, I’m just Superman’s girlfriend. And to be honest, that’s not how I thought i’d get so many followers, but it is what it is.” I let out a small sigh as I took a sip of my coffee that was still hot.</p><p>“Isn’t it weird, how good some people are with their stalking skills? I mean it only took them a few hours to find out who you were.” Freya joked and me and Anya both looked at each other nodding.</p><p>“Well, i think we have a more important matter to discuss than that.” I said silently, while my eyes were rested on my lap. The girls didn’t say anything, but just waited for me to continue. “Last night, Henry told me that he loves me.” I bit my lip, still not looking at them.</p><p>“Was about time.” Freya let out a small squeal.</p><p>“He said that after we had sex.” now I decided to look at them, because I wanted to see their reactions. Both of their mouths were stuck open.</p><p>“You had sex?!” Anya almost screamed, and the people in the cafe and passer bys looked at her weird. She shut her mouth with her hand for a quick second, before repeating the question, but whispering this time. I just nodded at her trying not to laugh. That’s when they both came to hug me saying that it was about time, and that they’re proud of me, and the also wanted the details, which of course I didn’t give them.</p><p>We sat at the cafe for some time talking about me and Henry, how they felt being famous now and how Freya was talking to this new guy, and she just wanted advice. It was getting late so we paid, gave each other a hug and then we went on our separate ways.</p><p>✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦</p><p>As soon as I opened the door I heard paws running towards my way, and I knew that Kal was home. Seconds later I see this big black and white fluffy bear running towards me, and with a small jump he gets on his two back legs, while the front where rested on my shoulders. He smothered me with kisses, making me chuckle. “I missed you too bear.” I laughed as I put him down “where’s daddy?” I cooed at him as I closed the door behind me and followed the huge dog, who was leading me to the kitchen.</p><p>“Babe, you’re back.” Henry wiped his hands in the kitchen towel and came to kiss me. “I’m making some mince pie, mum’s recipe.” he winked at me.</p><p>“Smells wonderful.” I admitted while I sneaked a peak at the pie that was still in the oven. That’s when I felt Henry slapping my ass again.</p><p>“It’s not ready yet, go away.” He snickered. “There’s some mail for you that I left in the living room, I’ll call you when the food is ready.” he planted a small peck on my cheek.</p><p>“Fine.” I pouted at him and motioned for Kal to follow me to the living room. I saw the mail that Henry told me about resting on the coffee table. Most of them were bills, but there was this one that was handwritten.<br/>I opened it and see that the letter was not handwritten like the envelope, but rather seemed like someone had cut letters of a newspaper and sticked them on the paper.<br/>I found it weird so I decided to read it.</p><p>“Break up with him or you’re going to regret it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Chapter 53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know it’s been taking me so long to update and I really am sorry, just work has been getting the best of me and also i’ve been trying to make my chapters longer. Just so you know this chapter shifts from first to third person view at some point because I was thinking of bringing it to an end sooner or later, cause I don’t know how many of you are actually still reading it. But I also want to work on my screen writing, so wish me luck.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My vision became blurry and I felt the thin sheet of paper trembling in my hands. Kal’s runny nose on my hand made my sight a little clearer. The big ball of fur was shuffling around trying to get my attention but also trying to figure out what was wrong. Putting his paw on my thigh he tilted his head as he stuck his tongue out. The sight of him made me slightly chuckle and I gave his head a little rub. Only when my hand touched his rich fur did I realize how cold my hands actually were. I quickly rubbed my hands together, trying to blow hot air to them, but the letter fell from my waist to the floor and Kal was quick to snatch it with his mouth. </p><p>“Kal, give it back!” I mouthed at him, trying to chase him as he was running away, but I managed to tackle him, getting on top of the little bear and yanking the letter from his mouth. “Don’t do that again!” I warned him as I scrunched up the letter and put it in the back pocket of my trousers and then gave Kal a little apology pat because I felt I was a bit harsh on him.</p><p>I heard footsteps coming closer and a small cough, turning back I see Henry in just a white apron, his legs and torso were bare so I had a suspicion that he was naked underneath. Before I could even say anything Henry raised his hand which was holding a spatula and raised his brow “dinner’s ready.” And with that Kal jumped up and started running towards the kitchen, tongue out with saliva drooling all over the place. Both of us chuckled at the sight before he came closer to me, giving me a hand to get up. I grabbed his hand tightly and pecked his lips as soon as I got up. I felt him smiling as he wrapped his huge arms around my waist, giving me a small spin. “Hope you’re hungry” he kissed my nose as he put me down. </p><p>“I am, is the table ready?” I nodded rubbing my belly.</p><p> "Shit, I forgot the wine" he gasped and quickly headed back to the kitchen, revealing his bare ass. I raised my brow and ran behind him pinching his bubble butt. He got startled and almost jumped up in surprise. “Hey, dessert is after dinner.” he looked back at me raising a warning finger before he headed to the fridge, trying to find the wine.</p><p> "But sausage is considered dinner.“ I pouted, wrapping my hands around my middle.</p><p> "Not with whipped cream on top.” He cocked his eyebrow up as he turned back to me showing me that on one hand, he was holding the red wine, while on the other he had a can of whipped cream.</p><p> "Well, I can’t argue with that.“ I smiled naughtily as I snatched the bottle of wine from his hand, and then opened the cupboard next to him, grabbing two wine glasses. I heard him close the fridge door behind me and I placed the glasses on the table, next to the plates filled with food. Henry got the bottle from my hands and made me sit down with an authoritative look ashe poured the wine into the glasses before he took a seat opposite me. </p><p> "Fuck!” he hissed as soon as he sat down, trying to take off his apron and put it as a cover on the chair. I couldn’t help but burst out laughing at his reaction, something that made Kal tilt his head at me in confusion. “It’s not funny, that was cold.” Henry was trying to contain his laughter, attempting to sound serious, but that made me laugh even harder. “Oh, you’re so gonna regret this later.” he bit his lip, trying not to chuckle as he picked up his knife and fork and started eating.</p><p> I managed to catch my breath and rested my back on the chair as I grabbed the glass of wine, taking a small sip “Oh, am I?”. Henry looked at me with lust in his eyes and just nodded as he chewed the food. I copied his movements and started eating as well. The dinner was quiet and we just kept exchanging lustful gazes, after we were done, I put the dishes in the dishwasher while Henry put some food out for Kal. He got the opportunity as I was leaning to get the dishwasher door to slap my ass before he picked me up bridal style, leading me upstairs.</p><p> The night was long and it left us both sweating and gasping for air. Henry was too tired so he fell asleep almost instantly, but I  on the other hand, was kept wide awake because of my thoughts. I was staring at him sleeping so peacefully, his curls were still a bit wet as they fell on his face, I couldn’t help but caress his few days old stubble and watching him smile in his sleep every time I touched him. Outside there was a bad thunderstorm and the lightning kept letting up the room, but that didn’t seem to bother the man sleeping next to me. I tried to be as quiet as I could as I got up from the bed, trying to find my trousers, through the light coming in from the storm outside.. I got the scrunched letter from my back pocket and then covered my nakedness with one of Henry’s white tops that was so huge on  me. I got a lighter from my bedside table and headed out to the balcony, making sure I closed the window behind me. Despite the heavy wind and thunder, everything else was quiet, only a few street lamps were lit and the smoke from the fireplaces on nearby buildings was dispersing in the wind. I took a deep breath, smelling the wet grass, as I un-scrunched the letter, giving it one last read.</p><p>My mind was racing trying to determine who could have sent it. </p><p>Maybe a crazy fan?  But how could they know his address? Well, it’s not like he’s really secretive. Many people could tell where he is located based on the  surroundings in the videos he posts online. If it is a crazy fan, did they do this to all of his other exes as well? Is that why it never worked out? Will it keep happening or is it just a one-time thing? Should I be scared? Will this person keep their word and cause me harm?  </p><p> I don’t want to tell Henry, not yet at least.  I feel like maybe I’m overthinking it and hope that it probably won’t happen again. Looking at the letter in my hand, I take the lighter and set it on fire, watching the ashes get carried away by the wind. After it was fully burned, I felt relieved and sighed loudly as I rested my elbows on the railing. I closed my eyes, feeling the cold rain hit my body when I felt two warm hands wrapping around my middle, kissing the back of my neck softly.</p><p>“Can’t sleep?” Henry murmured, with his face still buried in the nape of my neck.</p><p>“Not really.” I softly caressed his bulky arms as I got more comfortable in his embrace.</p><p>He now turned to look at me with worry in his face, still holding me tight. “Is it the nightmares again?”</p><p>I turned around to face him, resting my hands on his naked abs as I shook my head in disagreement. “No, I just love this weather.” I motioned to the sky.</p><p>“Babe, I don’t know if you’ve noticed but we’re in the UK, and I’m pretty sure it rains most of the time.” He replied sarcastically, chuckling.</p><p>I playfully punched his biceps. “It’s not the same dickhead” I chuckled. “It might rain, but it’s a drizzle or just some showers. Not thunderstorms like that, where you literally feel the rain hit the windows, when night becomes day from the lightning, or when the walls rumble from the thunder.” I turned away from Henry, resting my hands on the railing again, letting out a small sigh. “It’s not the same.”</p><p>Henry’s big yet soft hand wandered on mine, holding it gently and making me turn around to face him “Let’s take advantage of it then.”</p><p>“What’s on your mind Cavill.” I cocked my eyebrow at him as my hands rested on his cheeks.</p><p>Wrapping his hands around my waist he brought me closer to him so our bodies touched “Dance with me.” His voice was soft yet raspy.</p><p>“There’s no music.” I joked as I gently bit my lips.</p><p>“There’s no need." </p><p>He started humming an unknown melody as he guided the way with small circular steps. I followed his slow rhythm as I buried my face on the crook of his neck, never getting enough of his smell of freshly leather bound books. He was softly caressing my hair as he was humming sweet lullabies in my ear, his sweet baritone voice brought me quickly to sleep.</p><p>                                   ✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧</p><p> The next morning I woke up snuggled up next to him, as he was scrolling through Backstage on his phone, probably trying to find some new roles. He didn’t realize I was awake so I bit his nipple to make him realize.</p><p>"Ouch!” he exclaimed in pain “What was that for?” he rubbed his nipple trying to soothe it as he put his phone down.</p><p> "I’m up!“ I exclaimed innocently as I lifted my arms in the air joyously.</p><p> "I can see that.” He cocked his brow at me before he climbed on top of me smothering me with kisses and nibbles. His arms wandered around my body starting to tickle me and making sure I stayed put and didn’t try to escape. </p><p> "Stop it!“ I was out of breath from laughing and trying to get him off of me.</p><p> "Apologise.” he pinned my hands and legs down giving me that authoritative look of his that you couldn’t possibly say no to.</p><p> "Fine, I’m sorry.“ I tried to sound serious by burying my chuckle under my breath and his face immediately softened, giving me a soft peck on the nose.</p><p> "Good morning then.” he gave me a smug smile as he got up from the bed and gave me a hand as well. When I got up I saw that Henry had put our wet clothes from last night on the radiator to dry, I moved towards it and grabbed the white top, still feeling its heat, and put it on. I didn’t bother putting any trousers on because the top was already long enough that it was almost covering my knees, but I did put my black fluffy socks on just to be even more comfortable. Henry rushed downstairs to make some breakfast and as soon as Kal saw the bedroom open he stormed in to greet me, tongue sticking out and almost jumping on me before I told him to stop. As soon as I gave him enough rubs, I moved over to the balcony window and opened the curtains. The air had knocked over some plant pots but thankfully none were broken.  I opened the windows so I could clean up and got greeted with the unusually sunny weather of England, it was still a bit chilly outside but nothing I couldn’t handle. The slight breeze was bringing up the smell of still-wet grass as I cleaned up the rest of the dirt and found the lighter from yesterday.</p><p>How come Henry didn’t notice it?</p><p>“Breakfast is ready!” I heard him shouting from downstairs and I quickly got up, putting the lighter back on the bedside table, and then both I and Kal ran downstairs. Henry just put one last dish on the dishwasher before I jumped on him making him give me a piggyback ride. “Someone’s hungry” he chuckled as he put his arms under my knees, lifting me further up before he put me down by the kitchen counter. I let out a small hiss as my butt touched the cold surface of the metal kitchen counter but Henry was quick to rub me, making sure I was warm enough. And he instantly brought the plate in front of me, a plate with scrambled eggs, bacon, cherry tomatoes, and some sausage cut up. Knowing I hate beans, he didn’t put any on my plate. I grabbed the plate from him as I sat cross-legged on the counter eating the delicious food he made and taking small sips of the filtered coffee.</p><p>Henry ate his breakfast quickly because he had a meeting with his agent Amanda, in half an hour so he had to rush. He had his light blue jeans on with his black and white shirt as he was trying to put on his black sneakers. He quickly checked his phone, giving me a small peck before he left the house.</p><p>“Love you and I’ll see you later.” he shouted as he closed the door behind him.</p><p>                                        ✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧</p><p> Mia decided to text Anya and Freya just to see if they could go out shopping because she knew Anya could never say no to shopping. The other reason was that she wanted to find out if they had also been getting some hate messages or anything similar. She didn’t want to worry them yet, because after all it was nothing right? That’s what she thought at least, but the voices and demons in her mind wouldn’t stop telling her that there was something more, and she felt like she knew who was behind it. But her logical mind wouldn’t accept the fact. Suddenly, her phone rang.</p><p>Annie: Wow! Do my eyes see correctly? Mia-the-going-out-shopping-is-boring-Hall is asking us to go out to shop? HELL YES!</p><p>Frey-bae: Is this your subtle way of telling us that you’re getting married?!</p><p>Me: What? No!</p><p>Annie: OMG Freya you’re so right! She wouldn’t ask us if she wasn’t. We’re becoming bridesmaids !!!</p><p>Me: Guys I’m not getting married! Henry has gone out and I just wanted to spend some time with you.</p><p>Frey-bae: You’re forgetting we’re the actors here, you suck at lying. </p><p>Annie: Little one’s right. See you at Nouvelle in an hour, I know the perfect wedding dress shop!</p><p>Mia put her phone down as she shook her head, chuckling on her way upstairs. Kal followed straight behind her. She put her hair red in a messy ponytail and headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Looking at herself in the mirror she realized that she had bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep. After she was done with her teeth she looked under the sink cabinet for her makeup bag, trying to find her concealer. She couldn’t find it at first and it was starting to make her distressed so she sat cross-legged on the marble floor trying to find it. Apparently it was at the bottom so she made a big mess trying to find it, but as soon as she did she put on her mouth so she wouldn’t lose it, trying to clean up the mess she made, huffing anxiously throughout. When she cleaned everything she got back up and put some concealer under her eyes, blending it softly with her fingers as she couldn’t be bothered to look for the brush. She took her hair out of the ponytail and saw that slight waves had formed over her hair last night when she slept with wet hair. She didn’t mind because it looked nice, she just quickly brushed it, making sure It wasn’t tangled and then moved to the walk-in wardrobe. She picked up her light blue jeans and woollen mustard turtleneck and headed downstairs along with Kal who was watching her every move. She got to the hall and put on her black sneakers along with her black coat and then got Kal’s leash. She couldn’t leave him alone, especially when she didn’t know how long she would take. She messaged Henry to let him know that she was out with the girls in case he got back home before her and then both she and the big ball of fur got out of the door.</p><p>Getting to Nouvelle she saw Anya with a grey shirt and matching grey trousers along with some black heels, while Freya was wearing a long thigh-high leather shirt accompanied with a brownish belt and open-toed heels. Mia got closer to them looking them up and down. </p><p>“Now I feel underdressed.” She exclaimed as she looked down at her clothes. Kal was ecstatic to see the two girls and he couldn’t stop jumping and trying to lick them. After they gave him all the hugs he wanted, Anya quickly got my left hand, inspecting it closely.</p><p>“Where’s the ring?” She looked at Mia with her eyebrow cocked up.</p><p> "I told you there was engagement going on.“ Mia had a smug smile but both Anya and Freya seemed disappointed.</p><p>"Well, I guess we need to have a talk with Mr. Cavill then.” Freya wrapped her hands around her middle while she lifted her brows mischievously at Anya.</p><p>“That, we do.” Anya gave the fellow blonde a little wink and then they all started roaming the streets aimlessly. The three girls along with their furry guardian went around through most of the shops of central London, even though Mia had to stay outside while the other girls were inside shopping because some shops didn’t accept dogs inside. She swore at herself for forgetting to get his emotional support collar, but at least that gave her more time to think about how she would break the news to them about the letter, or if she would even bring it up at all.</p><p>“Ugh, my legs are killing me, why did I agree to this?” Freya exclaimed in pain as she got out of the shop along with Anya and she started rubbing her ankles and heels, and Kal came to her rescue as he understood she was in pain and started licking her on her ankles, where her hands had been seconds ago.</p><p>“Suddenly I don’t feel so underdressed anymore.” the redhead wrapped her arms around her middle giving the two friends a smug smile.</p><p>“Well, we thought you were getting married so we wanted to look nice.” Freya said with a pout as she scratched Kal behind his ears.</p><p> "Well, I never said I was so whose fault was that?“ Mia cocked up her brow at the pained blonde before Anya stepped in the way.</p><p>"Well, I think what she means to say is that we may have overreacted a little bit. So who wants food? My treat.” Anya interlocked her arms between the two girls’ elbows and led them towards their favourite coffee shop, Nouvelle.</p><p>Mia decided to go with some grilled halloumi cheese and vegetables, while Anya chose the smoked salmon and asparagus and Freya got a tuna mixed salad. The store owner seemed to love Kal so he brought him as many leftovers as he could find, and of course, the big furry ball devoured it in seconds. All of the girls were taking their time eating and Freya even took off her heels so she’d rest her feet and Kal occasionally licked her, making her chuckle.</p><p>“So Joey texted me the other day, he wants me to go around his studio next week to record some stuff. He thinks I’ve got this really nice voice. But honestly, I can’t see it.” Anya spoke with her almost full and Mia and Freya just looked at each other.</p><p>“But you do have a nice voice.” they both said in unison, not even thinking about it.</p><p>“So do you think I should do it?” She was having second thoughts but both of the girls encouraged her to just go and Freya even wanted to go with but the raven-haired turned her down because that would make her even more nervous.</p><p> "So how have you guys been taking the criticism from the fans?“ Mia decided to break her silence and just ask them the question that has been burning her neck for the whole day.</p><p>"Well, obviously many die-hard fans of the games are like this is not my Yennefer. But it doesn’t bother me much cause I’m actually really proud of what I’ve done, and it came out amazing, so I don’t have the emotional capacity to deal with people like that. I just prefer to take the good, improve my acting if it needs improving, and that’s it.” She took a sip from her water before continuing. “I’m not gonna say that when I first got cast and people went furious that it didn’t make me feel like shit, but seeing all of my work finally paying off has made all of it worth it and wouldn’t change it for anything” Her lips formed a proud smile, as her cheeks reddened.</p><p>“To be honest, the most I’ve had was she’s too old to be playing Ciri and why are her eyebrows non-existent? And to be honest, I’ve been asking myself the same, what was up with that?” the blonde-haired raised her brows chuckling.</p><p>“Well, I think what they were trying to do was show how Ciri was really innocent since they couldn’t cast a younger actress. And probably they’ll want to show how much she’s maturing and how she gets tougher over the witcher training. So I think by season two you’ll have your normal fierce eyebrows. But that’s just all a speculation, so don’t come for me.” Mia raised her hands in surrender playfully.</p><p>“That kinda makes sense. Anyway, how’s Henry been taking the criticism?” Freya rested her elbows on the table as her chin rested on her hands. </p><p> "Well", Mia rested her back on the chair, “most girls have been thirsting about him so… so far so good I guess? Even some Facebook circles that I’m in praise him, even though when he first got cast, barely anyoneliked it. But he’s been pushing himself really hard, and that shows. I mean, have you seen some of the fanfiction on Tumblr? That shit’s intense.” Mia jokingly fanned herself and all the girls just burst into laughter once again. With some more discussions with Freya and Anya, Mia was relieved that there was nothing that sheshould be worrying about. She never told them about the letter but they did tell her that everyone just likes to hide behind their screens and not actually do anything. So that made Mia feel better, and that she no longer needed to be in a fight or flight mode. She excused herself as she needed to use the restroom, but as she passed the counter the shop owner stopped her. He was a tall man, in his 50’s, full of wrinkles, but he had the brightest and most sincere smile you could come across.</p><p>“Excuse me, but are you Mia Hall?” his voice was soft as he walked out to greet Mia, slightly slouching and holding a piece of paper.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s me.” The redhead smiled warmly at him, which he gladly returned.</p><p>“My daughter got this note for you this morning, she was told to give it to you when you’re next in. Apparently, the woman who left it knew what you looked like, and as soon as Laura told me about a redhead I immediately knew it was you. You and your friends keep coming, but I only just now found out your name.” He slightly chuckled as he handed the note to Mia as he gave her a slight back pat. “Probably a fan?" </p><p> "Yeah, probably.” Mia chuckled nervously as he held onto the note tightly, having a feeling that it’s not going to be good. She quickly got to the restroom and locked the stall behind her. Her hands trembled as she opened the letter.</p><p>“I’m watching you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Chapter 54</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walls were closing in around her, a teardrop left her eye, the black and white plaid tiles were forming odd shapes as the whole room started spinning. It was whirling in circles, changing direction every time; it was going faster and faster until the only thing Mia could see was blackness. The note was still hovering at the end of her fingerprints, but she was no longer standing up, her knees couldn't hold her any longer, and she collapsed to the floor still staring into the emptiness. Her hands were as cold as the tiled floor beneath her, but the tears gushing down her face made her hot and even dizzier. Her hands and knees became numb as the melody Henry sang to her last night kept playing in her head. She closed her eyes, trying to focus on her breathing, but a bang on the door startled her.</p><p>"Mia, you okay?" Anya's loud voice buzzed in her ears. She tried to cover them because of the constant banging and screaming pierced through her brain. But it wasn't long after when Freya's voice could be heard as well, softer but still too loud for her. She brought her knees on her face, wrapping her arms around herself as she let out a silent scream. Freya and Anya's voices now became more distorted, and Mia suddenly felt nauseous. Lifting the toilet seat, she vomited, and she quickly cleaned her face. Now everything became clear to her, her head was no longer pounding, the walls had stopped spinning, and her friends' voices were no longer piercing through her. She looked down on the floor where the note was laying, she quickly scrunched it and put it on her back pocket, quickly looked at herself on the mirror wiping the residual tears and she opened the door. As soon as she stepped out, both Freya and Anya embraced her in a firm hug.</p><p>"Are you okay?" The raven-haired woman asked her as she softly brushed Mia's hair. "Did you pass out? We couldn't get a hold of you in a while." Anya was concerned, as she cupped Mia's face, thoroughly inspecting it.</p><p>The redhead gave her a faint smile "yeah, I must have, I also got a bit sick" she rubbed at her stomach "must have been the food." She hated lying to them, but she couldn't have them worry. </p><p>The older man stepped in, giving Mia a bottle of water which she gladly accepted and started gulping it down. "Sounds like a pregnancy to me. I know how's that like, I've got five kids." He declared with a smug smile. Mia almost choked on her water, as the girls widened their eyes in surprise, expecting an answer from her.</p><p>"I'm not!" Mia comforted them "I'm on contraceptives."</p><p>"Oh, I never trusted that stuff, they mess with your hormones, and you're such a young girl to be messing with them." he stated disapprovingly. "The quicker you get off them, the better.'' He raised a warning finger at her before he disappeared to the store.</p><p>"Are you sure you're okay?" Freya asked warmly. Mia nodded before she took another sip of her water. "And you're 100% sure that you're not pregnant?"</p><p>Mia, this time did choke on her water, covering her mouth as she coughed "you need to stop asking me that when I'm drinking you know!" They all snickered before the redhead continued "I'm not." She wasn't so sure. But she did a good job making the girls think that she was. She couldn't remember getting her pills yesterday, but she tried not to worry as she had enough on her plate already.</p><p>The girls made sure she got home safely, and they only let her alone when they saw Henry and Kal at the threshold of the door, with worry written all over his face. He and the big furry ball ran towards them, embracing Mia in a hug and mouthing a silent thank you to the girls.</p><p>"I'm fine Hen." she gave him a faint smile, slightly breaking away from the hug.</p><p>"You passed out! That's not fine. You could have hurt yourself somehow." He babbled as he started examining her face and arms for any possible injuries.</p><p>"Henry, I'm fine. I didn't hurt myself." She repeated, now trying to sound more serious.</p><p>He looked at her with his usual intimidating face "why did you pass out then?" he cocked his brow up in confusion.</p><p>"Maybe I'm getting sick or something, I did get quite wet yesterday to be fair." She cocked her brow up smugly as she wrapped her hands around her middle. Henry narrowed his eyes at her, clearly not believing her, but he leaned down, picking Mia from behind her knees as he put her on his broad shoulders.</p><p>"Well, if you're getting sick, I must take care of you then." he mumbled as he walked through the door, Kal behind him at all times. He gently put her on the sofa, as Kal jumped on it, instantly cuddling with her. "Stay." Henry ordered both of them; not as they would go anywhere, but he needed to feel that he had the authority. He quickly ran upstairs to get a couple of blankets and some more comfortable cushions. Getting back in the living room and seeing Mia petting Kal and softly playing, he couldn't help but smile to himself before he covered Mia with one of the blankets and made sure she was comfy. He went to the kitchen and put some milk to boil as he picked up two mugs.</p><p>Mia's favourite was a light green one that said Cool Story Bilbo along with some elvish writing on both top and bottom; she got it during her trip in New Zealand a few years ago, and she has been using it ever since. Henry's was a bit more simplistic, it was a plain black mug that changed colour with heat, and it revealed the whole fellowship. He put some cocoa powder in the mug along with some marshmallows before he poured the steaming milk into them. He stirred it enough, so he didn't see any more bulges and then added some whipped cream on top along with some sprinkles. Smiling to himself, Henry got back in the living room and placed the mugs on the coffee table and turned on the TV and before diving under the cabinet looking for the Fellowship Of The Ring Extended Edition. He thought it was only fitting because of the mugs and also because it's something he knew Mia loved and honestly so did he. They hadn't watched it together yet, and he was so excited about it finally happening. Finding the DVD Henry put it on the DVD Player and ran towards the sofa, wrapping himself and Mia with the blankets as he gave her, her cup and got his. When the redhead realised what Henry had put on, she let out a squeal and kissed him on the cheek. They both got comfortable, and Mia spent the majority of the three and a half hours cuddled up to Henry, his big arms never left her side. Even though she enjoyed the movie, she couldn't help but think about the second note and how that mysterious person watches her every movement; not only did they know where she lives but all her hanging out spots as well. The overthinking made her tired, and not to mention that she had a rough day as well, Henry's big soft arms and their favourite movie calmed her down. Henry's scent of mahogany and leather-bound books drifted her to sleep. Henry didn't notice that the woman beside him was sound asleep until the movie finished. He looked to Kal who was watching his every move "has she been asleep for long?" he whispered to the big furball, and he replied with a quiet bark and a slight nod of his head. "Let's get mummy to bed then, she had a rough day." On that cue, Kal jumped down from the sofa looking at his human, who was picking up the red-haired woman bridal style as softly as he could so he wouldn't wake her up and led her upstairs.</p><p>Mia was the first to wake up, she felt a weight on her feet and looking down she saw that Kal was sleeping between her and Henry. Next to her, the curly-haired man was sleeping peacefully; his mouth was slightly agape as he was lightly snoring. She always did find that both adorable and funny at the same time, so she couldn't help but slightly chuckle at herself. Her moves were slow as she tried not to wake up both of her boys, Kal only changed position but didn't wake up. She got on her tiptoes and silently closed the door behind her as she got downstairs and got to the kitchen, she also closed the kitchen door as she put some Two Steps From Hell on her speaker. Waiting for the filtered coffee to finish, she made some pancakes and diced some fruits. She also squashed some orange juice and nibbled some chocolate before filling Kal's bowl and putting everything on a tray to go upstairs.</p><p>She opened the door as silently as she closed it, but this time she left it open so Kal could go downstairs to eat. She placed the tray on her bedside table and softly got on the bed. She started gently kissing Henry's stubbled cheeks before she pecked his nose. Henry let out a small sigh, and he smiled to himself but didn't wake up; instead, he turned to Mia's side expecting some more kisses. Mia giggled to herself and cupped Henry's face, gently caressing it. She tucked away some of the curls that were falling on his face before starting kissing him again.</p><p>"Time to wake up." she softly whispered in his ear before slightly nibbling his earlobe. That's what woke him up, he grunted and wrapped his massive arms around her, bringing her closer to him.</p><p>"Good morning beautiful." He mumbled in the nape of her neck before planting a soft kiss on her collarbone.</p><p>"Good morning gorgeous." she kissed the top of his head and played with his curls. Kal woke up shortly after and started jumping on top of his two favourite humans, needing attention. He started licking Mia's face, and she started giggling because he wouldn't stop, Henry started scratching his ears, trying to distract him, but it was a lost cause.</p><p>"Kal, stop!" she tried to mumble through her laughs, and the dog immediately complied, gently sitting on the bed. "There's food on your bowl, run!" she continued straight after, and the fluffy bear just stormed downstairs without giving them a second look. They both laughed as they heard his paws scratch through the wooden stairs quickly. Henry grunted as he pulled Mia closer to him, burying his face on the crook of her neck again. His breathing started slowing down, and Mia quickly noticed. "Hey, don't go back to sleep, I've made breakfast." She pouted, and Henry quickly shot up at the sound of food and gave her a childish smile.</p><p>"Where is it?" he asked cockily as he sat up, resting his back at the headboard. Mia smiled as she got the tray from the bedside table and rested it on his legs. "Hmm, not anything that I haven't made already.'' he laughed snarkily.</p><p>"If you don't want it, fine, more for me." She raised her brows at him, acting fake hurt and getting the tray from his legs and placed it on hers.</p><p>"No, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I was joking. I love you really; you know that." He mumbled quickly as he started planting apologising kisses all over her face and neck.</p><p>"Hmm, whatever." she still faked being hurt as she fed him an orange and wrapped her hands around her middle, trying to seem upset.</p><p>"Oh, come on. You know you can't be mad at me." He looked at her with puppy eyes before he grabbed another piece of orange.</p><p>"Oh, I love proving you wrong. Watch me." She cocked her brow at him in a challenge. She tried not to talk to him for the rest of the breakfast, but sometimes it was so hard not to laugh at him, because he kept giving her those puppy eyes that he knew she loved. But she did manage to suppress her giggles and didn't talk to him, not even when they went downstairs. She went to the kitchen to wash the dishes, while Henry was on the phone with his agent. She continued her playlist to where she had left it off earlier in the morning when she heard Kal running and barking at the door, which meant the mailman was outside. Mia heard Henry calming him down and saying thank you to the man on the door. Mia continued with her dishes when she heard Henry coming closer, still talking on the phone. He patted Mia's back, and she turned around to face him, she saw that he was holding a letter, so she wiped her hands on a tablecloth, narrowed her eyes at the man in front of her and grabbed the letter quickly from his hands. Henry quietly chuckled and left, pacing around the living room.</p><p>Mia opened the letter and saw the usual newspaper letters filling the paper, her hands started trembling, and she tried to make sure Henry couldn't see her.</p><p>I see that you haven't said anything to our dear Henry, good. Cause if you do, bad things will happen. Also, don't even try to say anything to your darling friends, I'd hate to see anything happening to them. You have two weeks to break up with him and get out of his life. If you don't, I'll make you regret it for the rest of your life.</p><p>Her breathing started going quicker again, but she heard Henry's footsteps coming closer, so he tried to pull herself together; hiding the paper in her back pocket. Henry walked into the kitchen with a massive smile on his face. "Guess whos gonna be playing Sherlock Holmes." He asked rhetorically as he opened his arms wide.</p><p>"You!" Mia taking advantage of his wide-open arms jumped on him in a hug. Henry wrapped his arms around her so he wouldn't fall.</p><p>"And you lost!" Henry replied with a smug smile.</p><p>"Did you do that on purpose you little..." Mia tried to fight him off and get off his hug, but Henry wouldnt let her, and he couldn't stop laughing.</p><p>"No, but it was a great way of making you lose." He winked at her, gently putting her down.</p><p>"I'm proud of you." She pecked his nose, but she was still acting mad at him.</p><p>"But, I'm going to be more like a secondary character. The main protagonist is Millie Bobby Brown." Mia's eyes widened.</p><p>"THE Millie Bobby Brown? Stranger Things' Millie Bobby Brown?" She couldn't believe it.</p><p>"Yeah, why so excited about it?" Henry chuckled at his girlfriend's response.</p><p>"My sister and I would always watch Stranger Things whenever I was coming back from my trips. It was our quality moment and needless to say, she loves Millie. She's going to be so excited when I tell her." Mia clapped her hands joyfully.</p><p>"Ah, I see. So when I start shooting should I tell her to give your sister a call?" He answered sarcastically.</p><p>"Do you want her to have a heart attack? It's better if you just send her a video or whatever." Mia wrapped her arms around Henry's waist, giving him her best puppy eyes. "Pretty please?"</p><p>"You know I can't say no to you." He rolled his eyes, planting a small kiss on Mia's forehead. "But I gotta run by the agency to sign all the paperwork. I'll be back in an hour alright?" He cupped her elbows, and upon seeing her nod, he pecked her lips. "We watching The Two Towers when I get back?" He asked her as he picked up his phone, car keys and wallet.</p><p>"Hell yes! I'll make some food." She continued as she walked behind him, seeing him to the door.</p><p>"You still lost." He mumbled and gave her a peck so she wouldn't stay mad. "Love you, and I'll see you later."</p><p>"Be careful!" She shouted as he was going towards the car.</p><p>"Always." He shouted back as he opened the car door and got inside, leaving shortly after.</p><p>Mia closed the door and got to the kitchen to get her phone. She got on her favourites contacts and found what she was looking for. Moving Hormones was the nickname Mia had given her sister years ago, when she would always get extreme mood swings because of her hormones, and Mia and her stepdad would always make fun of her. She dialled the number, and she felt like it was ringing for ages until she finally heard the familiar voice.</p><p>"Sup, bro?" Her sister's voice sounded cheerful on the other end of the phone.</p><p>"Wazzup? Where have you been?" Mia tried to sound as cheerful but also worried.</p><p>"I had exams; you know how I can be when exams are near." By now they were talking in Greek.</p><p>"I feel sorry for your roommate mate." Mia chuckled as she remembered how her little sister could be during exams. Her anxiety was over the roof, and everything bothered her while she wanted to eat all the time. It was like she was pregnant, but she wasn't.</p><p>"Bold of you to assume that she was even near me when I was studying, I wanted to kill her. I didn't think anyone else could be more of a party animal than me. But she was bringing a different guy every night while I was studying, and I couldn't hear her faking her orgasms all the time. So I told her to piss off until these exams finished, and then we could fake our orgasms together. Cause it was unfair that she was the only one having fun." Demeter pouted on the other line, and Mia just shook her head. Her sister was always so outgoing and a party animal, the exact opposite of Mia. She would always wonder how they could be related by how different they are, but that was the main reason why she loved her.</p><p>"How did the exams go though?" Mia chuckled.</p><p>"I passed if that's what you're worried about." Demeter laughed at her big sister's worry.</p><p>"Well good, cause I got some news that I wanna tell you." Mia sat down on the sofa while Kal joined her.</p><p>"Ooooh, spill the tea sis." Demeter said that in English because she always loved that phrase.</p><p>"So you know how I'm dating Henry, right?" Mia wanted to tell her the news slowly, for one because she knew Demeter hated it but also because she didn't know how she would react.</p><p>"Superman Henry, the one my roommate keeps masturbating to. Yeah, I think I know him." Demeter answered sarcastically, trying to suppress her chuckle.</p><p>Mia just shook her head and giggled. "Well, he got this new role where he's gonna play Sherlock Holmes."</p><p>"So?" Mia's little sister sounded uninterested by now.</p><p>"Well, he's gonna be more like a secondary person, and the lead is Millie Bobby Brown." Mia mumbled quickly and excitedly.</p><p>Demeter choked on the water she was drinking. "The Millie? Eleven-Millie?"</p><p>"Yup." Mia couldn't contain her smile by now.</p><p>"Tell him to giver her my number! Actually no. Tell me when he's gonna be filming so I can sneak in and become her new best friend!" Demeter was hyperventilating, not being able to stop talking, her excitement was taking over her.</p><p>"If you do that you're most likely to get a restraining order than her number." Mia chuckled while Demeter sighed.</p><p>"Ugh, you're no fun Mia, what's life without a little risk?" Mia could tell that her little sister was smirking through the other end, but a knock on the door pushed her off her thoughts.</p><p>"Well, better be safe than sorry." Mia replied to her sister as she got off the sofa she was sitting on and made her way to the door, but Kal pushed her aside, sprinting towards the front door and barking.</p><p>"Hey I gotta go, gotta answer the door, talk to you later." Mia stood there motionless for a second, a bad feeling in her guts didn't leave her to hang up the phone. "Demeter?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>Mia gulped "Love you."</p><p>"Ew, cringe, see ya later." Demeter giggled and hung up the phone.</p><p>Mia gently smiled to herself as she put her phone in her pocket and then held Kal by his collar, making sure he won't run away as soon as she opened the door.</p><p>"Good morning, that's for you." the mailman chirped as he handed Mia some parcels and letters, and leaving straight after.</p><p>Mia closed the door behind her and saw that most of the parcels were for Henry, she assumed that it was the parts for the Pc he's planning on building. She left everything by his desk and took a look at the letters. When she noticed the familiar handwritten latter.</p><p>She gulped loudly and opened yet another letter.</p><p>"You've got one week to move out. I don't care if you're gonna break his heart, I'll be there to mend. Just leave. This is your last warning."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Chapter 55</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kal immediately realised that something was wrong, call it perks of being a service dog. He always understood when Henry was close to getting an anxiety attack, and he was always there to comfort him. Mia and Henry had been together for quite some time now, so he knew when she was getting one as well. This time it wasn't any different; Mia's hands were trembling, and her heart was racing, pacing back and forth she started slowly ripping the letter apart, Kal was behind her every step of the way. Only when she turned around did she realise that her trustworthy companion was following her. The black and white dog tilted his head both in confusion and worry, he realised that what Mia wanted was someone to cheer her up and get her mind of whatever thoughts were running around her mind. So he stuck his tongue out and raised his paw as if to make her follow him. Mia gave her friend a little smile and followed him out in the garden, where he brought her all his toys, before rolling around the green grass and running around maniacally. That helped Mia crack an even brighter smile, and Kal waved his tail proudly as he got closer to her and rested his head on her lap. Mia instantly scratched his ears and gave his forehead a little peck. "Guess you're right, I mean that person always says stuff but never actually does anything." She spoke to her furry friend as if he would reply. "So there's nothing to worry about right?" Kal stuck his tongue as he agreed, but immediately after he let out a quiet bark. "Well, there's nothing to worry about, so there's no point telling Henry."</p><p>"What's there no point telling me?" Henry's voice was strict yet calm. Mia and Kal immediately turned around to see the bulky man, who was now grabbing the balcony railing as if what he just heard annoyed him. Kal was so quick to stand up and run towards his dad, while Mia was a bit slower, giving him a faint smile as she tried to bite down the urge to tell him about the letters. She got closer to him and gave his upper arm a little kiss, but Henry still seemed mad.</p><p>"Well, I'm not really in the mood to cook, and I know I was supposed to for our movie night, but do you mind if we could order something?" She mumbled childishly as she playfully bit her lip.</p><p>"Are you sure that's just it?" Henry raised a quizzical brow at her as he wrapped his hands around his middle, still not believing her.</p><p>"Cross my heart." Mia claimed as she did a cross sign by her heart.</p><p>"Fine, but I get to choose what we're having." Henry huffed, giving in to the red-haired woman opposite him.</p><p>Mia clapped her hands joyously "can we get milkshakes as well?".</p><p>Henry narrowed his eyes at her "you're paying for that." He raised a playful warning finger at her and then got his phone so that he could order their food as he moved inside the house. Kal gave Mia a confused look, and she silently told him to hush because the last thing she needed right now was for Henry to worry.</p><p>But little did she know that Henry already started to worry, but for the wrong reason.</p><p>Mia thanked the delivery driver and did a little dance as she got her Five Guys milkshakes. For Henry, she ordered a strawberry and chocolate milkshake that she knew he liked, while for she couldn't just choose between two flavours for herself; so she ordered vanilla, oreo cookies, lotus biscoff, salted caramel and banana. Henry had ordered two pepperoni and a margarita pizza that arrived just a couple of minutes later. They both got comfortable on the sofa and started their movie. For both Mia and Henry the hours seemed longer; Mia could feel that there was still tension between them. Henry would always cuddle up to her, but now he barely put his hand on her thigh.</p><p>"What's up?" Mia exclaimed as soon as the movie was over.</p><p>"What's there you're not telling me?" He didn't even try looking at her.</p><p>"Are you still about earlier? I told you--"</p><p>"Look, I have been fucked over before, you wouldn't be the first." He slightly raised his voice but still didn't look at her.</p><p>"You think I'm cheating on you?" Mia gawped. "How could I? When I have someone who's literally in the DC Universe so I can make fun of him whenever I want?" She tried to lighten up the mood, but it didn't seem to work, as Henry just huffed at her and turned away. Mia caressed his thigh, trying to make him look at her, but that didn't seem to work either. She let out a sigh, got up from the sofa, took the empty pizza boxes and milkshake glasses and got to the kitchen. Her eyes were tearing up as she was assorting all the recycling, and then she heard Henry going upstairs to their bedroom and shutting the door behind him loudly. She didn't even try to go in the bedroom; the tears were already rolling down her face. All she could think was how she needed to tell him about the letters but how at the same time she wanted to protect him. She knew he was mentally hurt as well, and if he found out that someone was blackmailing her to break up with him would absolutely crush him. Mia knew Henry loved her, not only because he had said but also because he has been showing it to her every single day, she knew it would hurt him like hell to lose her. And that is why Mia wouldn't give in to the blackmails, because it would kill her losing him too. She has lost so much, and Henry is her only beacon of hope, she couldn't give him up, not now, not ever.</p><p>Mia's eyes were swollen from the crying, but she still didn't go upstairs, she felt like they both needed time to cool off. So she got her coat and a blanket and got to the garden. She put on the fire on the fire pit table to keep her warm. She rested her head on the table, and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.</p><p>Next morning Henry woke up alone in bed, and the worst thing ran through his mind. He got up, and his nerves were already shaking because he thought that Mia was out her supposed affair. But he didn't even try calling her. He instead got downstairs to put on Kal's bowl, but Kal was acting weird, he kept urging Henry to open the garden door.</p><p>"What's up bud?" Henry asked his best friend irritated. That's when Kal barked, making sure that Henry followed him outside. Henry, even though completely tired, he followed his companion. And that's when he saw Mia still sleeping outside; her blanket was on the ground and her bright red hair messy from last night's wind. His heart sank, and only now did he realise that he may have had overreacted. He covered her with the blanket and carefully picked her up bridal style, leading her to their bedroom. Henry put Mia on the bed and gently tucked her in as he kissed her forehead. He was about to leave her alone to sleep, but he heard her mumbling in her sleep. Please don't leave me she kept repeating over and over, and that's when Henry decided to lay next to her. That's the moment he grasped that she needed him as much as he needed her, and probably more. He laid there cuddling up to her, caressing her hair and holding her as close to him as he could.</p><p>After a couple of hours, Mia started waking up, and she immediately felt Henry's presence next to her and instantly hugged him tightly. She didn't even realise when she started to sob, but Henry was there to calm her down.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Henry whispered as his voice almost cracked.</p><p>"How could you even think that I'm cheating on you? When I broke down all my walls just to be with you. You're all I ever wanted. You're everything I ever needed." Mia was whimpering, and that's all it took for Henry to break down, because he knew that just then she told him that she loves him without actually saying it.</p><p>✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧</p><p>"So are you two okay now?" Freya asked after she heard the whole story.</p><p>"Yeah, we're good, we're actually going on a date tonight." Mia gave her friend a warm smile and took a sip of her coffee.</p><p>It had been a week since the argument with Henry. Mia took a while to get over the shock because she never intended to hurt him. And only now did she realise how much he meant to her, she knew that she would do anything in her power to keep him. Both Mia and Henry were trying to show to each other how much they were appreciated. But Henry was the one with that felt the guiltiest. He knew everything that Mia has gone through and how hard it was for her to open up and let someone in; so looking back at his overreaction all he can think about was how much he doesn't deserve her. But he wouldn't her go, so he was trying to show her how great of a partner he could be. Starting with their date tonight. Last time they went on a date was in Hungary, and back then they were not even dating. He's trying to win her over. But he didn't know that there was no use for that. Because Mia was utterly his and his alone.</p><p>"I can't help but agree with him at some points though." Anya butted in, resting her chin on her index finger. "You have been acting weird lately." Mia raised a quizzical brow and her gaze shifted from Anya to Freya.</p><p>"She's kinda right not gonna lie." Freya bit her lip as she lowered her gaze.</p><p>"How am I acting weird?" Mia narrowed her eyes at them, still confused as to why her best friends were saying that.</p><p>"Well, the best example was a few weeks ago. You literally passed out, remember?" Anya was being sarcastic.</p><p>"Yeah, but that's not me being weird. I was genuinely not feeling well." Mia exclaimed through gritted teeth.</p><p>"All day you were fine, and then suddenly when you went inside you felt like shit?" Anya tilted her head waiting for an answer. But Mia didn't give any, she just gulped. "And what did that man tell you? I saw you talking to him before you went to the restroom and he gave you something, didn't he?" She raised her brow at Mia, waiting for a confirmation.</p><p>Mia seemed as surprised as Freya did, but she couldn't tell them the truth. She may not have had any more letters from her supposed blackmailer, but if by any chance they were still following her, she didn't want to put her friends in danger.</p><p>"His daughter is a fan of Henry's and she recognised us and just asked for an autograph." Mia hated lying to them, but it was for their own good, at least until she knew for certain that this person wouldn't send any more blackmails.</p><p>"We both know that's bullshit." Anya slightly raised her voice. "If it were an autograph, no offence, she would ask it from us and not from you. You didn't sign anything, you took that thing with you, but you came out empty-handed." Anya had a long pause, still waiting from her re haired best friend an answer, but when she didn't have any, she let out a big huff.</p><p>"So, what are you hiding from us?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Chapter 56</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I literally have no idea what you're on about." Mia muttered almost angrily at her raven-haired best friend. But Anya just let out a long, angry sigh as she slammed a ten-pound note on the table. </p><p>"When you decide to tell us what's wrong, give us a call." Anya expressed sharply before she walked away, not even glancing once behind her. </p><p>"She's just trying to make sure you're okay." Freya sighed in desperation and tried to chase Anya. Mia just sat there, not knowing what to do, her arms were wrapped around her middle as she was staring into nothingness. She was contemplating whether or not she should tell them, after all, she hasn't heard from her blackmailer in so long. But what if that's what they wanted her to think? What if that mysterious blackmailer wanted Mia to think that they gave up, only to hit her harder next time? She couldn't put her friends in danger.</p><p>"Are you done with these love?" The friendly, elderly owner of the shop shook her off her thoughts.</p><p>"Oh yes, sorry." Mia gave him a warm smile as she gave him the empty coffee cups and the money for the bill. "Keep the change, and I would like to just sit here for a while, if that's okay." She gave him her best pleading eyes.</p><p>"It's a joy to have you around, so help yourself." He smiled warmly at Mia and gave her a little pat on the head, before putting the cups on the tray and disappeared inside. </p><p>Mia sat on the outside table by herself for what felt like forever. Being alone with her thoughts was never a good thing, she kept watching all the people passing by, just thinking about what kind of stories they had to tell, but also kept observing them just in case her blackmailer was near. Since the last letter she had shivers down her spine that she couldn't get rid of, she was still scared, still afraid that something terrible would happen.<br/>Mia got shaken off her thoughts once again as she heard her phone ringing, it was the chorus of Love You To Death by Type 0 Negative, and it was the ringtone she had put for when Henry was calling her. She smiled to herself every time she saw Henry's name because she hadn't changed it since Budapest, it was still DC Douchebag. </p><p>"Hey babe, you're still at the coffee shop?" Henry's voice was excited.</p><p>"Yeah, just observing people." Mia replied jokingly.</p><p>"Weirdo." Henry chuckled as he turned the engine on. "Well, I'll be there in ten minutes, are you ready for our date night?"</p><p>"Yes sir." Mia snickered.</p><p>"See you in a bit." Henry smirked.</p><p>"Byee" Mia replied childishly and hang up the phone.<br/>She put her denim jacket one, waved goodbye to the coffee shop owner and waited for Henry by the sidewalk. A couple of minutes later, he turned around the corner, and Mia quickly got in the car. She put her seatbelt on and gave him a peck on the lips.</p><p>"Wanna put some music on? We have quite a long way to go." Henry gave her his phone and started driving.</p><p>"Where are we even going?" Mia asked him as she searched through Spotify to find the right playlist. </p><p>"Surprise." Henry smirked at her and put his hand on her thigh as he kept driving.</p><p>Mia finally found the playlist she was looking for with some of their favourite artists, like Kings of Leon, Foo Fighters and Queens of Stone Age. They spent most of the time singing their lungs out, at one point Henry asked why Mia was alone, and where the girls had gone. But she didn't want to tell him that they argued, because then she'd have to explain the reason for the argument and she didn't want to mess their relationship up now that it's been going great.</p><p>After two and half long hours of driving, they finally parked, and Mia jumped out of the car. "Bournemouth!I haven't been here in so long!" She clapped her hands joyfully. Henry smiled at her and reached for something in the back seat.</p><p>"I know you haven't taken any pictures in a while, so I thought we could maybe do two in one." Henry gave Mia her camera bag, and her eyes glowed with happiness. "I hope I got the right lenses though, I even had to wake Heather up to tell me which ones I should get." He rubbed the back of his neck, shyly.</p><p>"Did she tell you off?" Mia chuckled as she put her bag around her shoulder.</p><p>"Oh, definitely." Henry couldn't help but laugh.</p><p>"Thank you." Mia said tenderly as she wrapped her arms around Henry's neck and gave him a small yet passionate kiss. </p><p>"I could tell it was starting to drive you insane." He entwined his fingers with Mia's and led her towards the park.</p><p>They both had the time of their lives. Mia took many pictures of the park, but her favourite ones were the ones she took with Henry playing with the parrots. He looked so happy, and she was so proud of herself for capturing that happiness in her camera. Because even though Henry was so used to photoshoots, he would never let someone take pictures of him outside work. And this was one of the rare moments he just didn't care, he just lived the moment, and it showed. <br/>The sun was starting to set, so they quickly went to the pier, because it was the golden hour, the best time of the day to take pictures. As the sun was setting everything took a golden shade, and Mia took some fantastic pictures of the pier and the seagulls. She smiled to herself, looking through all of the pictures, reminding to herself how much she actually loved doing what she did. She put her camera on her bag and smiled gently to Henry.</p><p> "So, fish and chips?" She grinned.</p><p>"There's literally so many nice restaurants just down the street and you want fish and chips?" Henry raised his brows quizically at her. Mia just nodded. "That's why I love you." He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he led the way to a small fish and chips shop by the pier. </p><p>"Do you want cod or scampi?" Henry looked at the menu and then back to Mia.</p><p>"Is this even a question?" She replied sarcastically.</p><p>Henry chuckled. "Can we have two cod and chips please?" He asked the man behind the counter, and Mia gave him an approving nod. Henry paid, and they got their food and Henry sat down on some of the tables outside of the shop. </p><p>"Nope, not here." Mia grabbed his hand, getting him up and lead him towards the beach. "Hold this for a second." She gave him her food as she took her shoes and socks off and held them in one hand, while she motioned to Henry to give her back her fish and chips. They sat close to the sea and ate their food in silence. They saw the sunset, and Henry quickly went to the car to grab some blankets and lights. When he came back, he just saw Mia keep running her fingers through the sand. </p><p>"You've missed this haven't you?" He asked as he put the blankets down and started turning the lights on.</p><p>"Yeah" Mia muttered melancholically as she kept playing with the dry sand. But that's when an idea hit her, and she just smirked at Henry. </p><p>"Oh no, what went rhough your mind?" Henry asked both worried and excited. But Mia didn't answer, she just took her top and jeans off, leaving her only in her underwear. She looked back at Henry, smiled, ran towards the water and dived in. When she resurfaced, she saw that Henry was copying her and was just running in the water with his boxers on. He dived in and resurfaced next to Mia and gave her a tight hug. </p><p>"Better now?" Henry shook his head to get rid of the curls that were covering his eyes.</p><p>"Well, it's way colder than I expected." Mia chuckled, slightly shivering.</p><p>"Well, it's UK what did you expect?" Henry snickered.</p><p>"Oh shut up." Mia playfully punched Henry's bicep.</p><p>"Do you know what's the good thing about cold water?" He smirked at her waiting for a reply.</p><p>Mia narrowed her eyes in confusion "free botox?"</p><p>Henry rolled his eyes sarcastically. "No, it's these great perky nipples of yours." He smirked again and bit his lower lip.</p><p>Mia licked her lips seductively and then took a somewhat disappointed look. "Yes, but there's also something bad about cold water."</p><p>"What's that?"  Henry asked curiously. </p><p>"It makes certain things smaller than they should be." She tried to keep a straight face as she motioned at Henry's lower region.</p><p>"Oh trust me, these things are way bigger than they should be right now." Henry bit his lip again and grabbed Mia's ass, bringing her closer to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, with her pussy rubbing on his dick. <br/>This was Mia's first time making love on the beach, and Henry made sure it was slow and passionate. Just like their first time.</p><p>✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧✦✧ ✦✧</p><p>Mia for the past week, had been editing all the photos she took from Bournemouth. She also had tons of unanswered messages from people requesting a photo session. Since she became public with Henry, she had more appointments than she ever had before. From the one hand, she knew that most of them just booked the session in hopes of seeing Henry or get some information, but on the other hand, she couldn't help but love it; since she was doing everything she ever dreamed of, and now it was on an even bigger scale. <br/>Sometimes though she did feel like a fraud, like using Henry's fame for her career to get bigger. Mia and Henry both knew that this wasn't the case, but the public didn't. She was afraid of the kind of impact this would have. She knew Henry could be effected quickly, so if anyone planted the slightest idea in his head, all hell would break loose.</p><p>"Hey babe, do you have anything else you want me to carry?" Henry's voice echoed through the kitchen. </p><p>"No, that is everything, I've got the rest in the studio." Mia peeled off an orange and put a piece in her mouth, smiling at the bulky man in front of her. </p><p>She quickly checked her phone to see if there were any messages from Anya, but per usual there wasn't. She still hadn't talked to her, even though Mia and Freya had been talking every day. Freya had been trying her absolute best to make them reconcile, but Anya wouldn't budge. Anya's and Freya's friendship meant a lot to Mia, and she couldn't bear losing them.  <br/>After finishing with all her sessions, Mia decided to tell them what was happening. Even though it wasn't happening anymore. It had been a month since the last letter and Mia started feeling safe again. She had nothing to be afraid of anymore; she could tell them, without worrying for her safety and theirs alike.</p><p>"You sure you don't want me to pick you up when you're done?" Henry gave Kal's ear a scratch.</p><p>"Babe, the studio is only ten blocks away, I think I can walk ten blocks." Mia snickered sarcastically.</p><p>Mia had to move her studio from Arborfield to somewhere closer to Kensington. Even though the commute was only an hour, Mia wanted something closer to her so she wouldn't have to carry her stuff around all the time. So when she found the 700 square foot apartment, just ten blocks away from their house, she knew she needed to buy it. The best thing about it was it was unfurnished when Mia bought it. It wasn't crazy big, but it served its purpose. As soon as you walked in, you were greeted by the small living room, with two black leather sofas and a glass coffee table.  On top of the table were resting some small portrait portfolio books, and some pose guides. It was many times Mia worked with people being uncomfortable in front of the camera. They often didn't know what poses to take or what to do, Mia didn't mind it, but it did make her life a little bit easier when people knew what to do. That is why she thought that a little pose guide would help both her and the clients.<br/>There was a small changing room on the left of the living room, for when people needed a change of outfit. Further to the back, a small staircase led up to the kitchenette and her small editing room. On the living room's right-hand side, a narrow hall led to the vast room Mia liked to call her wanksta, aka, the studio. Mia was known to not go by the standards. <br/>While most photographers had a white, black, or even grey backdrop, Mia decided to have a dark burgundy. Something which didn't help her while editing the photos, but it sure as hell made them different. She had tons of lights around the backdrop, from umbrellas to softboxes, even a colossal LED panel. Of course, she didn't use all of them at once. It mostly depended on the kind of photoshoot she needed to do. This evening she had to do a headshot session, which meant she had to use the softbox and the umbrellas. </p><p>"Okay, fine, but call me when you're coming home, so I'll know you're safe." Henry pouted as he gave her his best puppy eyes.</p><p>Mia chuckled at his attempt to be cute and gave him a soft peck on the lips before walking out of the door.</p><p>"I'll be fine."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Chapter 57</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I changed the way I wrote this chapter. So I went back to writing in first-person narrative rather than third, cause I find it way easier. But I didn't start making the change until halfway through the chapter. Sorry if you get confused.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Warning: detailed injury, blood.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mia and Henry had already carried all her cameras in the studio. So she put her earphones on and blasted some Queens Of The Stone Age. The slight evening breeze brought the delicious fresh bread smell towards her way, and that's when she knew she had to get something to eat. She still had two hours until the appointment, so she quickly went to the bakery just a block down. The smell was growing more robust, the closer she got. She reached a rather sketchy alleyway, but the bakery was easily spotted. The building must've been at least a hundred years old, and the metallic sign could barely be seen behind the moss covering it. Mia pushed open the dark oak door, and all the smells hit her at once. Intoxicated by the aromas, she got startled by a woman's voice.</p><p>"Hey there love, what can I get for you?" Her voice excited, as if Mia was the first customer she had seen all day.</p><p>"You must be doing something right, cause I smelled those pastries from a block away." Mia chuckled as she gave the middle-aged baker a warm smile.</p><p>"If only everyone else thought like you." Her tone slightly disappointed, but her smile never faded. She wiped her hands on her apron and reached closer to the counter. "So what's it going to be for you today?"</p><p>Mia looked around the counter, filled with pastries, bread, doughnuts, cupcakes; everything you could dream of, and everything looked and smelled delightful. "Wait, is that cheese pie?" Mia pointed to the pastry on the further back.</p><p>"It is indeed!" She exclaimed haughtily.</p><p>That reminded Mia of Greece; her grandma used to make the best cheese pies in town. Even when she was just a toddler, Mia would always try to help her beloved grandma make those infamous cheese pies. She just loved the scent of it as it was getting baked, and the hotness of the cheese as it melted in her mouth. "I'll definitely have one of these then please."</p><p>The baker smiled brightly at Mia, and she started packing her pie. That's when Mia remembered that she didn't have any food by the studio, and she always wanted to have a little something for her clients.</p><p>"Can I also have a couple of the chocolate cupcakes, a jam and a chocolate filled doughnut, and a couple of pretzels as well?" Mia didn't know what her client would like, so she decided to get a bit of everything.</p><p>The baker smiled heartily, showing her wrinkles that she had fully embraced. "Someone's got an appetite. You're expecting?"</p><p>"Oh, no, no. I've just got an appointment with a client in a couple of hours, and I don't know what they like." Mia quickly explained. The baker just smiled and gave an understanding nod before she started packing the rest of Mia's stuff. As she was doing that, Mia started thinking.</p><p>I have been more hungry for the past week or two, but I can't be pregnant, right? I'm on the pill.</p><p>"That's all for you. The total is £12.87." She bagged everything up and processed the transaction through her till.</p><p>"Thank you, I'll come back tomorrow morning to grab some bread." Mia handed the baker opposite her a 20-pound note. "Keep the change."</p><p>The baker's eyes were filled with gratitude as she took the cash. "Take care." Her voice almost cracked.</p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow." Mia slightly winked at her before heading out. Her empty hands were now full. One the one hand, she had the bag of pastries , while on the other, she was holding the cheese pies, taking small bites on her way to the studio. The sweet yet bitter taste reaching down her throat felt like heaven.</p><p>She got her keys out and unlocked her apartment, instantly going upstairs to the kitchenette. She put all the pastries in a bowl and got it downstairs, resting it on the coffee table. Getting to the studio room, she started plugging in all her lights and made sure they worked. She then proceeded to fix the settings on her cameras before making sure she had enough memory cards; sometimes she needed more than expected, so she always carried around ten cards with her. Just in case.</p><p>At 7 o'clock, Mia heard the bell chime, her client was right on time, and she lowkey loved it. She hated when people, or even herself, were late. She opened the door with a warm smile. In front of her was standing a beautiful blonde girl, about 5'9, her fingers fiddling on her duffle bag as she was looking on the ground.</p><p>"You must be Judy, please come in. It's getting chilly around this time." Mia tried to sound as friendly, and as approachable she could; the client in front of her seemed nervous.</p><p>"Thank you." Judy replied, but her voice was quiet. "And sorry about the time, I couldn't get out of work any earlier." She was apologising; her brows furrowed as she finally looked up.</p><p>Her bright blue eyes captivated Mia, and her light brown freckles just added to her innocence.</p><p>Oh, she's gonna look perfect on camera.</p><p>"I prefer times like this to be honest, less noisy outside," Mia admitted as she motioned for Judy to sit on the sofa. "So, what's going to be your poison? Tea or coffee?" Mia followed Judy to the sofa, slapping her hands on her lap.</p><p>"Oh, nothing. I'm good, thank you though." Judy politely declined.</p><p>"Yeah. No. I'm not having this. Come with me." Mia tried to joke around as she motioned for the blonde to follow her upstairs. She immediately turned the kettle on for the water to boil and grabbed two cups from the cupboard, along with the instant coffee. "So your nerves are sky rocket</p><p>high, so two sugars?" Mia held up the teaspoon and sugar jar, waiting for Judy's reply.</p><p>"Yes please." She cracked a smile.</p><p>"Heh, I'm getting good at this." She whispered to herself, but loud enough so Judy could hear, making her chuckle. Mia smiled to herself at the sound of her voice, feeling that she started to get more comfortable slowly. She poured the hot water into the mugs and stirred lightly.</p><p>"I would give you alcohol, but that would be completely unproffesional of me." Mia snickered as she gave Judy her mug. "That's why I only put a small shot in." She gave her a playful wink and started heading downstairs.</p><p>"Can you really tell I'm nervous?" Judy chuckled.</p><p>"Yeah.." Mia admitted as she sat back on the sofa, urging Judy to follow her. She took a sip from her coffee, and Judy was quick to copy. "So, tell me about yourself."</p><p>Judy started getting more comfortable, still thinking that Mia put alcohol in her coffee. She opened up more to Mia. Telling her how she always wanted to be an actress, but her mum was always against it. So many times, she made Judy feel worthless and uneasy in her own body. That is why she was always so uncomfortable around people. Judy confided in Mia that she had been secretly seeking a counsellor's help and how he urged her to take that big step without having to worry about her mother. She was terrified, and Mia could see. In Judy, Mia saw her younger self and how she was trying so hard to gain her mum's acceptance, only to lose herself in progress. In her bright blue eyes, she saw the horror of trying to go against the person who's supposed to love you unconditionally. But in her smile, she saw the hope of redemption, freedom even.</p><p>"Let's go take some pictures then." Judy perked up from the sofa, full of energy and confidence. Feeling like she was drunk from the alcohol Mia supposedly put in her drink. But little did she know that this was all her. The confidence was her own; she just needed someone to show her that. And Mia was glad that she was the one to show her.</p><p>"So what kind of music do you like?" Mia asked Judy as they walked into the studio and turned on the lights.</p><p>"Have you heard of The Forest Rangers?" Judy took her place in the middle of the backdrop.</p><p>Mia raised her brows and turned on her speaker, connecting it to her phone. "Katey Sagal Forest Rangers?" She asked, waiting impatiently for a reply.</p><p>"Of course." She muttered as it was the only right answer.</p><p>"That's my girl." Mia whispered and put on her Forest Rangers playlist, the first song being Son Of A Preacher Man. It was one of Mia's favourite's, and as soon as she saw Judy dancing, she realised it was hers too. Mia gave her no warning; she wanted to take some shots while Judy was still in her natural state. Her blonde hair was flying in the air as she was spinning and turning. Mia had to take a picture of that carefree smile she had at that moment. It didn't take long for Judy to realise that Mia was shooting already, but that didn't stop her. She kept dancing and whirling around, carefree and without an ounce of worry written on her face.</p><p>After about an hour of shooting, Judy was feeling exhausted by all the dancing and singing. Mia took her upstairs and turned her pc on as she laid the sd cards in front of her. She motioned to Judy to take a seat next to her. The blonde girl put her hair into a messy ponytail as she sat next to Mia, fanning herself. Mia silently chuckled at her movement and continued loading up the photos on her computer. About 800 photos showed up, and Mia opened a blank folder before shifting on her seat to face Judy.</p><p>"Okay, I'll leave you for like ten to fifteen minutes, so you can choose which ones you like, and put them in this folder. I will then come back, and we can look together to see if we agree. Okay?" Mia explained as she got up from her seat so Judy could take her place.</p><p>"Sounds like a plan." Judy gave a warm smile as she sat to where Mia previously did.</p><p>Mia gave her a small pat on the back and headed downstairs. She immediately went to the photo room to turn off all her equipment. She realised that her speaker would soon run out of battery, so she put it in her bag. She didn't want to leave anything plugged in while she away because you never knew what could happen. After Mia made sure that she turned everything off, she headed back to the living room area. Tidying up the coffee table, Mia put the rest of the pastries in the bag with her speaker and left it by the front door in case she forgot about it. She picked up the empty coffee mugs and headed back upstairs to the kitchenette.</p><p>"How's it going?" Judy was only a few meters away, but Mia had to raise her voice slightly because she had just started washing up the cups, and the pouring water would make it difficult for Mia to pick up a response.</p><p>"Pretty darn good." Judy replied from the next room, copying Mia and slightly raised her voice to be heard. Mia chuckled lightly as she rinsed the coffee mugs and left them to dry before joining Judy again. She sat next to the golden locked girl and realised how happy she looked.</p><p>"Judging by the smile on your face, you've found some good ones." The red-haired stated, motioning to the pictures.</p><p>"I have so many that I like but I can't choose only six. Because apparently my agency only wants six." Judy sighed and showed Mia the email she recently got from her agent.</p><p>"Well, let's have a look together then." Mia smiled warmly and got closer to the computer.</p><p>✦✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦</p><p>After an hour, we finally chose the top six pictures that I would end up retouching, but we made a deal to email her all the pictures regardless. I escorted her to the front door, where she hugged me and told me how much she appreciated me. I hugged her back, urging her to take care commuting back, as it was already dark outside.</p><p>Being a girl, alone and in central London was always dangerous. You never know who you can come across, and I didn't want to imagine what could happen.</p><p>She disappeared into the darkness as I grabbed my bag and keys. I made sure I double-locked and called Henry until I got home. I was always scared to be walking alone in the dark, and I would always be on the phone with Steph if I had to walk somewhere alone. I woke her up so many times, but she was never annoyed at me for that. She would be on the phone with me until I felt I was in a safe space. But I didn't have Steph anymore, Anya wouldn't talk to me, and Freya would always be with Anya trying to convince her to speak to me again. So Henry was my only choice, and even though I hate admitting it, he is my safe place. After Steph died, he was her rock, the one she could trust, the one who wouldn't leave no matter the circumstances.</p><p>"Hey babe, done for tonight?" His soothing voice rang in my ears as he picked up. He sounded like he was eating something.</p><p>"Yeah, what are you munching?" I chuckled as I looked both ways before crossing the dark road.</p><p>''Uhm, nothing." He hesitantly gulped.</p><p>"Henry Dalgliesh Cavill, we were supposed to have snacks with the movie." I speak in an authoritative tone, trying my hardest not to laugh.</p><p>"Okay, hear me out though." He spoke in a more defensive tone now. "I was making sure everything was nice and ready before you came home. So I decided to make the popcorn so we wouldn't have to make it when you came. But after I made it, I couldn't help but realise how good and crunchy it looked. It was calling my name babe. It wanted me to eat it, and you know I can't say no."</p><p>"Tsk tsk, and to think I was bringing you some donuts. I guess they're all mine after that." I replied sarcastically.</p><p>"But babe, you know donuts are my kryptonite." He started whining.</p><p>"Well, that's unfortunate." I smirk to myself and head to the finally lit road. The light was green, meaning I could cross the road. "I thought I was your kryptoni-"</p><p>I didn't have the time to register what had happened; my eyes were wide shut. All I knew was that I felt the cold asphalt on my face, and I couldn't feel my legs. I slowly opened my heavy eyes, and the first thing I saw was my bloody hand and shattered pieces of glass all over.</p><p>Suddenly I felt someone grabbing my hair and bringing me to my back. Only then did I realise that I must have broken my ribs, because a sharp pain hit me, and I could barely breathe. My eyes still felt heavy, and I was disoriented; I couldn't make up who was in front of me. The figure seemed to be getting on its knees to examine the damage further. I felt those rough hands on my hair again, as whoever was there wanted me to look at them.</p><p>"I told you you would regret it. I gave you a warning didn't I?" I heard this familiar voice, a voice I hadn't heard since the filming in Budapest. A voice that I hadn't heard since my leg accident. Opening my tired eyes, I see the familiar brunette.</p><p>Lucy.</p><p>I should've known.</p><p>"Trust me, I didn't want to get to this point, but you gave me no other choice." Her voice was angry and somewhat raspy.</p><p>"Why are you doing this?" It took so much of my energy and breath to ask this question, but I just had to know. I didn't have the time to ask anything else because I started coughing uncontrollably; I felt something wet dripping off my chin, which could only mean it was blood, another indication that my ribs were broken.</p><p>"You are a pretty one, aren't you?" She let out a painful chuckle as she got back up, walking away. Or at least I thought she did. But she picked up something from the ground before coming back to me.</p><p>"Guess he won't like you for much more." She kneeled back facing me. "If you get to survive that is." All of a sudden, I felt something sharp slicing my cheek across my ear. I let out a yelp; I couldn't scream; my ribs wouldn't allow it. But at the same time, I didn't want to show her that I was in pain. It would only fuel her ego.</p><p>"Who would love you now, looking like that?" She laughed victoriously. "Oh, and before I leave you to your inevitable demise, I'll give you another cautionary word. If you end up surviving, which I highly doubt, and you try and tell anyone or going back to Henry, you really are going to regret it this time. Cause who knows who might be next. It could be Anya, Freya, or your beautiful little sister." She smirked devilishly at me before getting back up and heading for the car. The sound of the engine muffled out my cries.</p><p>What did I do to deserve this? How does she know about my sister? I've tried my best to keep her hidden away from the world. Mostly because I'm dating Henry, she never wanted to be in the spotlight, so I always kept her out of sight. But how did she find out? How long has she been stalking me?</p><p>"Mia!" Someone was shouting, their footsteps growing louder by the second on the dry asphalt. But I could only really pay attention to the sound of my heart. It thumped so quick, and so loud that it felt it would rip out of my chest. My eyes, along with my arms, felt heavy. My cheek throbbed as the searing pain spread across my face, but I didn't have the energy to cover it somehow. I tried paying attention to my breathing, my ribs didn't like when I breathed too deep or too suddenly, and every time I did, they would prick my organs, sending me to a tremendous amount of pain. I couldn't feel anything from my waist down, so I decided not to worry about it for the time being.</p><p>Suddenly I felt two warm hands on my face, examining it. And then the sound of fabric ripping before it covered my bloody cheek. Slight pressure was applied, but it didn't hurt.</p><p>"What are you staring at? Call a fucking ambulance!" I heard the masculine voice screaming. "Baby, look at me please." He tried to open my eyes before he put his two fingers by the veins on my neck, making sure I still had a heartbeat. The first thing I encountered as I opened my eyes was some dark brown and slightly wet curls. Going further down, I met the familiar blue eyes, with the slight brown hue in the top corner on his left. But Henry's beautiful ocean eyes were now red as tears streamed down his face. He let out a sigh as he smiled as brightly as he could at me. And then he hugged me tightly.</p><p>"Ahh!" I hissed in pain, and Henry immediately pulled back, trying to examine where I was hurting. "It's my ribs. And I can't feel anything from my waist down." I managed to mutter, trying not to take deep breaths as I knew I would regret it. Henry slowly picked me up and rested me on his lap, slightly reclined, so my ribs weren't crashing anything else, giving me a chance to breathe properly. His one hand was supporting my back while the other was applying pressure to my cheek.</p><p>"Did you see who did it?" Henry was still applying pressure to my cheek as he gave me a gentle kiss on the forehead.</p><p>I was biting my tongue so I wouldn't tell him the truth. I couldn't tell him the truth. Even though I feel that I won't survive this, I can't risk my sister or friends to have the same fate as me. Cause when I'm dead, she's not going to have anyone to stop her. "I don't know, it was a hit and run. It all happened so quick." I sputtered, something my ribs didn't like, making me cough uncontrollably. Henry wiped my bloody chin. "Henry?" I whispered softly to him. He hummed in response as he tried to keep my tired eyes open. "Tell my sister that I love her, and apologise to my mum and Anya for me."</p><p>"No, I'm not doing that." He couldn't control his tears anymore.</p><p>"Please."</p><p>"No! You're going to tell them yourself, because you are going to live. The ambulance will be here shortly, just hang on my love." He was caressing my back.</p><p>"I don't think I can." I tried to gather al the energy I had left and caressed his cheek. His stubble wet with tears and sweat.</p><p>"Yes, you can. You're the strongest person I've ever met. Mia, please don't go. I won't be able to handle it. I love you so fucking much." He rested his forehead on mine.</p><p>"Kiss me." I begged in desperation.</p><p>His warm lips crashed into mine. With all the strength I had, I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to support myself. My breathing was heavy as my ribs were crashing everything in their way. But I tried not to pay attention; if kissing Henry was the last thing I would do, I wanted to make it worth it. My fingers travelled up and down his neck, slowly tugging his beautiful curls. He cautiously tugged my shirt as he led me into a deeper kiss. His tongue was desperately seeking for permission, which I gladly gave. My face started getting wet, not only by his tears but by mine as well.</p><p>I know this is the end. I never wanted to go like this. I still have so many things I want to do. I want to travel more; I want to get married and start my own family. I want to be on good terms with my mum and Anya. I want to be with Henry without having to fear Lucy. But none of this is ever going to happen. This is the end.</p><p>I slowly broke our kiss as I couldn't breathe anymore. My teary eyes met his for the last time. My eyes couldn't stay open for much longer, and the fight was already lost.</p><p>"I love you." I whispered as the darkness surrounded me.</p><p> </p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>